Single in the City
by ratti pillo
Summary: Connie Moreau is living the single life in NYC and she's tired of the endless string of losers and hookups.
1. Lonely in the City

**OK, I used to write Mighty Duck F.F. back in the day so it's been a while. I've just gotten into the knack of reading fan fic during downtime at work, and I guess this came out of the need to have a fun writing exercise, since all I do otherwise is write about tea and food. This is my first story, so reviews and criticisms are welcomed. I hope you enjoy!**

**Some set up- when I decided to write from MD fan fic, I mapped out this 5-6 story line that followed the Ducks from after the last movie up to their first year of college. Then I realized that it would be a bit ambitious, so I decided to just keep it simple and do one story for now. This came out of watching Easy, which stars Marguerite Moreau and her character Jamie in the movie, as well as the song 'Personal' from the news Stars album. I don't know if I want to make this a sad story, but most likely it'll be happy- we'll see.**

* * *

1.

"Hey, Connie…it's me, Dan. Listen, I can't make it-". Connie tapped a button on her cell phone, deleting the message before it played in its entirety. She ran down the stairs leading out of her apartment, stomping her feet down the metal stairs harder than usual.

"You have no new messages, " stated the disembodied voice. Connie irritably slammed her phone closed and tucked it into her bag as she exit her apartment. She sighed and proceeded her way down Ditmars Ave to catch her train. It was Friday, and though Connie welcomed the end of the week like any other 9-5'er, the voicemail left on her phone put a damper on her evening plans.

_ Maybe if I had stayed up to get his phone call, I could have talked him into meeting up with me_, Connie thought as she waited on the platform.. She sighed, tucking headphones into her ears. She turned her Ipod on, and waited for the subway.

_ No, that wouldn't have changed a thing. _

It took about thirty minutes for her train to get to Midtown. She worked only a couple blocks East of Times Square. Though she had been living in New York City for the past two years, she still found Times Square amusing. It was quite a culture shock moving to the bustling metropolis. Sure, she had grown up in Minneapolis, but it was nowhere near how New York smelled, felt, sounded like. In the past two years, though,

"Hey, Clinton!" Connie said, greeting the front desk security guard. Clinton tipped his hat in her direction, giving her a wide smile, like every other morning. She proceeded to the elevators that would take her up to the 16th floor, to Gallop Press, the publishing house where she worked as an assistant editor of their line of lifestyle guides and books: everything from self-improvement to interior design, etiquette guides to sex guides.

"Good morning, Cons, " greeted a redheaded woman, who popped into Connie's cubicle as she was settling into her workspace.

"Good morning, Marie, " she said, giving her a weak smile. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good", Marie said, leaning on Connie's desk "Carlie and I are making a coffee run- you want anything?"

"Nah, " Connie replied, sliding some papers into a folder. She picked up a tin of tea off her desk. Marie smiled.

"Aren't those from-" Marie inquired, taking the tin out of Connie's hand, examining the pattern of blue, brown, and gold.

"Keith?" Connie said, cutting her off. "Yes, yes they are. I never got around to actually telling him how they tasted…they're from his company..." Connie's voice trailed off.

"Ah, Cons, " Marie said, putting an arm around her, "Always the jerk-magnet, huh? We're still stuck?"

Connie stopped fussing around her desk- tidying papers, turning on her computer, etc and leaned into Marie's side. "Well, update- Dan and I are not going on a date. He called me late last night, probably after that gig of his, blowing me off. "

"What did he say?" Marie asked.

"I dunno, " Connie said, pulling out of Marie's half-embrace. "I deleted his message half-way through. " She sighed loudly, and the two women made their way out of the cubicle, walking down the corridor towards the break room.

"I mean, why, Marie?" Connie said, filling a mug with hot water. "I understand this kind of bullshit going on when I was back in school, but c'mon! I thought guys were supposed to come around and want to settle down once they've sowed their wild oats in college. "

"Oh, c'mon, Connie, " Marie groaned, "don't get into 'wifey' mode now, it's barely 10am."

Connie chuckled. She definitely did not want to get married anytime soon, but a guy to see on the regular would suffice. Dan was just another guy in a string of hook-ups, one-night stands, first dates gone wrong, and every other relationship category besides 'steady boyfriend who I might want to introduce to my parents one day' since she had moved to New York. "Maybe I'll become celibate. "

"I'd love to see that! "Marie exclaimed. Connie gave her a glare. After a pause, they both laughed. Marie ruffled Connie's hair and left the break room to go on her coffee-run. Connie returned to her cubicle with her mug of hot water. She sat down at her desk, opened up the tin of tea given to her by Keith. As she steeped her English Breakfast tea bag, she fought to remember his last name. After a minute or so, she shrugged and turned to her computer. It probably wasn't very important; they weren't going to ever see each other again and he probably failed to remember hers, too.

* * *

Fridays after work usually called for drinks downtown with co-workers, but Connie wasn't feeling up to it. Marie was unable to convince her, but walked her to her subway stop

"Gym tomorrow?" Marie said, after they broke apart from their hug.

"Of course! How about 6am?" Marie's eyes seem to glaze over. Connie laughed. "Ok, ok, 10am, nothing later- tomorrow's the first day of class sign-ups."

"Yes, yes, drill sergeant, " Marie said, rolling her eyes. They both smiled and bid each other good-bye. Connie ran down the stairs, underneath the city sidewalks.

The minute Connie entered her apartment; she half regretted her decision to skip out on Happy Hour. She loved her own space and time to herself, but she had to admit that it was a lonely life. Her family was still back in Minnesota, the closest relative being a second cousin twice removed in Pittsburgh. She had made a good group of friends since she moved to New York, made up of co-workers, a couple of other girls from her and Marie's gym, old college friends, etc but it would never match with the friendship she had with the Ducks. Though it had more than five years since the entire team was altogether in the same state at the same time, Connie kept in touch with a fair amount of them, mainly Julie, Guy, Averman, Fulton, Charlie, Ken, and Luis. She would hear what everyone else on the team was up to from those seven contacts. News from the team was like bits of home sent to Connie via email or in a phone call.

After graduating Eden Hall, Connie decided to stop playing hockey. Unfortunately the opportunities to play hockey did not present themselves to her and Julie, who relied on their academics and extra-curricular. A couple of the guys were fortunate enough to be offered scholarships to continue playing hockey; Adam to BC, Charlie and Fulton to North Dakota, Portman to Miami, and Guy to Michigan State. The remaining members of the team were then spread across the country as well.

She settled at University of Wisconsin, pursuing an English degree, living the typical college co-ed's life. She had the same dating behavior she was experiencing now in her burgeoning adulthood, but looking back, it was during college and didn't feel like she was a major dysfunction. She had one serious relationship that lasted a year, but other than that, nothing else. After graduating college, she moved back to Minneapolis for a year, working at the state university, working up the nerve to move to New York.

Connie kicked off her shoes and slumped into an armchair. It had always been a dream of hers, stemming back from her childhood, to live in the city that never slept. She picked up a tattered postcard from her side table. It was a picture of the New York skyline with giant neon letters stating 'New York'. Her favorite aunt had sent it to her when she was a kid, and she carried it around with her for a week straight. Her mother worried constantly; Connie lending it to the fact that she had watched too many episodes of Law and Order, but Connie secured a job with Gallop and made her trek to the Big Apple. Her apartment in Queens was the same one she moved into two years ago, renewing her lease every year. She loved it, but something was missing. Oh, yes- companionship.

She thought back to when Julie helped her move into New York. She had flown out from Boston, where she was living to Minneapolis, and they drove to the city in Connie's second-hand Volkswagen. The second night they arrived, they decided to brave the city-life and go out somewhere. They ended up somewhere in Midtown, right by Broadway, bar-hopping. The two girls were impressed by the amount of attention they received, Connie much more than Julie, who had accustomed to city-life while in Boston.

"This is awesome, Julie!" Connie exclaimed, clearly under the influence. "I'm going to love it here! There are so many different types of people- I love it!

Julie, also drunk, replied bag, swinging an arm around her pal's shoulders," You'll never have a problem finding someone here, Cons!"

Connie shook her head out of the flashback. She turned on her TV, flipping for something to watch, deciding that her night was going to be spent alone, with a cup of tea, and some bad Lifetime movie. 


	2. New in Town

**Sorry the first chapter was so long! I just wanted to establish where Connie and the other Ducks were. Please read and review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks or anything else.**

2.

Adam plopped down on his couch, which was still encased in plastic protective wrap, visibly tired. He leaned back, with his hands folded behind his head looking at the mass of boxes and bags and pieces of furniture that filled his new living room. He had spent the entire morning moving in all his belongings into his new Brooklyn apartment. Luckily, his new company had covered the moving costs, but he didn't trouble the movers with moving all his furniture to exactly where he wanted- he figured he would busy himself with setting up his bachelor pad. He took a deep breath; it was nice being in his own place- he had been displaced for the past week, living in a hotel for the past week while transitioning to New York.

He was the new kid in the big city, moving from Boston to New York for work. He was a junior actuary, for a large corporation, Hardy and Watson. He did have a lot to learn and a lot more exams to take to become a full-fledge actuary, but he was pretty happy that he was able to get the job he had. He loved working with numbers and data among other things.

_I should probably call my parents, and let them know how I'm doing_, Adam thought. He had mentioned to his mother that he was moving this week, and she would be worried about her baby boy. He reached for his phone and called, leaving a message on his mother's cell phone. He figured his mother would relay the message to his father.

He decided to set up his bedroom, figuring he would need a place to sleep come later on that day. It took him a couple of hours to assemble his bed and decide where he wanted to put it along with the rest of the furniture. After finishing up his bedroom, he collapsed on his naked bed- he hadn't found the bag that held his bed sheets- dull with pain, deciding that he ought to take a break. He found his laptop and a box of his DVDs and put one into his computer- he had to call up the cable company tomorrow to schedule an appointment to set all that stuff up. Before the movie started, however, he tried his internet browser, to see if he could access his email- there was bound to be a wireless signal running wild in the air around him. His window loaded successfully, and his inbox began to fill with 1 and a 1/2 days worth of answered messages. A lot were from work, his new supervisor asking him when he would be free that weekend to meet up for lunch and his information, messages from his old boss, old college friends saying what's up, and his online bill payments. One caught his eye, and decided to answer that one before any signal went out:

From: to adam.j. The Big Apple!

Hey Banks! I hope your move went OK. Just wanted to drop a quick line to you- lots of luck with the new job- first day is Monday, right? Oh man...well I'll definitely have to see you since you're up there- next time the Lighting plays the Rangers? I'll get you tickets.

Also, here is Connie's number- 212-680-2121- you should give her a call since you guys are living in the same city now. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you.

Talk to you soon- give me a call whenever you're settled-

Charlie

Charlie and he had remained best friends after Eden Hall. It was indeed a long-distance relationship, but whenever they were both home for the holidays during school, they would meet up, play a pick up game or party with any of the other Ducks who happened to be in town. Other than that, they emailed and talked online profusely, with the occasional phone call. Charlie also helped Adam out after his accident, mainly as a sounding board since they were so far away; he was always there to listen to Adam. Adam was very proud of Charlie for getting into the pros- he was playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning. It was great to see his friends succeed in hockey- Fulton, Portman, and Guy were also in the pros- it was nice to see that if not all of them, the best on the team, the most passionate on the team had made it. Of course, one would also say that for Adam, but that dream died several years ago. He was successful in other things now.

Adam saved Connie's number in his phone. He was still deciding when to call her. It would be slightly awkward; he hadn't talked to her in years, the last time being when they were all still in college, visiting Minnesota for some holiday break. They weren't the best of friends, but they could definitely get along, especially now that they were adults and into their careers and their own lives.

Adam put off calling her for the time being. He was sure that Charlie would mention his arrival in New York to Connie the next time they talked to each other, or Julie would. Adam was friends with her since they both went to school in Boston.

_Besides, she probably has her own life here,_ he thought. _She's been living here for the past what, two years? She's probably busy with other things, boyfriend, work, friends._ He shrugged to himself. _Would she have time for an old friend?_

To from adam.j. to for the note. Just got in here, reading your email via some hijacked signal. My apartment is pretty nice. I'm in Park Slope, and from the drive in, it doesn't look too bad. I start work on Wednesday, actually. Somewhat nervous, but I'll be OK.

Saw your season opener the other day- awesome game! I'll definitely have to see you when you're in town. I expect only box seats at the Garden now.

Thanks for Connie's number. I'll try to give her a call when I'm settled. She's probably really busy, though. I hope I can see her; she'd probably be the best tour guide for this place.

I'll talk to you soon bro-

Adam

Adam spent the rest of the week before he started work unpacking, cleaning, and getting acquainted with his neighborhood. He found a good wine shop, pizzeria, and dry cleaners. He rode the subway to work getting acquainted with the system, figuring out what train to take into downtown Manhattan. He hesitated in calling Connie, as she probably had work during the week. He didn't want to bother her with his dumb newbie questions.

* * *

It was finally Wednesday, his first day of work. Adam made sure to leave two hours before he was due in just in case he got lost on the subway. He had to take the subway into the Financial District, which was already busy by the time he got to work. He was still early, and busied himself by grabbing breakfast and a newspaper at the coffee shop in the lobby of his new office building.

He took the elevator up twenty minutes to nine to the tenth floor, where Hardy and Watson took their residences. He entered the lobby of the corporation, greeted by the pretty secretary at the front desk. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"Hi, welcome to Hardy and Watson. Can I help you?" she asked, twirling a small strand of blond hair between her fingertips.

"Hi, " Adam said, firmly, extending his hand out to the secretary. "My name is Adam Banks. I am the new junior actuary, I'm supposed to meet with Lawrence Collier for my first day."

"Hi, Adam. I'm Jessica King, " Jessica said, getting up to lead Adam into the offices, which were already busy; people darting back and fourth between smaller offices, the break room, copy room, conference rooms. "You get to see me everyday bright and early in the morning. I'm the lobby secretary." She looked behind at him and smiled. He smiled back. She led him to a quieter corner of the floor.

"This is Mr. Collier's office, " she said, showing him through the door. Inside the door there was another woman at a desk. "this is where I leave you. Have a good day!" She beamed at him, and flipped her hair a bit before turning back to her desk.

The woman at the desk looked up. "Adam Banks?" He nodded. She smiled, and indicating for him to take a seat in the leather armchair behind him. "My. Collier will be with you shortly. I'm Jeanette, Mr. Collier and yours, inevitably, secretary."

"Who thought actuaries got secretaries, huh?" said a voice. Adam looked up, as an older gentleman appear at the door behind Jeanette's desk. "Adam-"

"Sir, " Adam got up quickly, and walked over to Mr. Collier. They shook hands,

"Please, call me Lawrence, " he said. He ushered Adam into his office. "Come now, we have a long day ahead of us."

Indeed they did. He was given a tour of the office, assessed by Lawrence in his skills, bombarded with dates of more tests he had to take, paperwork for employment, etc. He had his own office off of Jeanette's alcove. Tiny, with two chairs, a desk, bookcase, computer, with a view of the building across the street, it wasn't much but it was his first office. He made a note to start bringing in his personal objects to make it feel less sterile.

By the time Adam left, his stomach was growling, as lunch was just coffee. He had wanted to go check out the nearby gym, where Hardy and Watson gave their employees memberships too, but he was far too hungry to think of doing anything physical. He was on his way out of the offices, when a hand stopped him. It was Jessica, the secretary.

"You look hungry…want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked, beaming like she was earlier that day.

"Sure, " he said. The two of them proceeded to the elevators and out of the building.

Jessica brought Adam the West Village to a Mexican restaurant where they talked over margaritas. Jessica was very attractive, petite and curvy, with big blond hair and green eyes. She was also very talkative.. He didn't like talking too much about himself, but humored the secretary. He was if anything, thankful for the companionship. He listened to her talk about herself, giggling over her own jokes, twirling that blond hair.

"So what else do you like doing?" Jessica asked, twirling both her hair and her straw in sync.

"Um, " Adam started, "I like to read and go out to see a good movie…I just picked up the bass guitar a couple of years ago, when I was taking some time off. "

"Time off? From school?" she asked.

"Yeah, " Adam started, " I used to play hockey at BC, and was pretty much looking to get drafted into the Pros. You see, I played hockey ever since I was a kid, as soon as I could grab a hockey stick. That's how we do it in Minnesota." She nodded, listening.

"And during our playoff game my sophomore year, I got checked really hard into the boards- I've taken plenty of lickings, but nothing like this. I ended up getting injured pretty bad, so I was benched. I went through PT, but my leg, " he tapped his left leg, "was shot , so I couldn't play the next season, and ended up leaving the team. I decided to um, focus on other things." He gave a weak smile. He didn't enjoy talking about how he stopped playing hockey, but he was more comfortable with it not than he was even two years ago, a while after it had happened. He skimmed over the story as best as he could, omitting details that he didn't feel like sharing.

"That's really sad, " she said, after he was done with his story. He nodded. It was.

After dinner (Adam paid, which made Jessica extra-happy), Adam walked her to the subway stop. Jessica took the train in from NJ; she lived in Jersey City, a quick hop on the PATH train.

"So, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow, " she said. She took a chance and adjusted his tie.

"Yep, tomorrow, bright and early, " he said, adjusting his own tie, slightly uncomfortable with the gesture. She smiled coyly.

"You should take me out on Friday, " Jessica said, turning on her heel. She started down the stairs. "There's so much of the city you haven't seen!"

Adam sighed, with a smile nonetheless and started off in the opposite direction, to head home.


	3. Online Trial

**Eeeee! Another long chapter, sorry! I just haven't figured out my flow yet, and I had to introduce Banks' story. Yes, Banks! YAY! I love the idea of Connie and Adam together- they are just so aesthetically pleasing to me. Please read and review. Thank you to**** red-v0dka & forsaken-angel29. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the MD, or NYC or anything in it. Though it would be nice. **

3.

"Hey, Julie!" Connie said, collapsing onto her couch, cell phone in hand. It was Sunday afternoon, and the two usually made plans to have a phone date every so often. She reached over to her nail kit, which was on the coffee table.

"Hey you, " Julie said. She was living in Boston, with her long-time college boyfriend, Jeffrey. "How are you doing?"

"I'm Ok, " Connie said, as she started to paint her toenails. "That guy Dan flaked out on me Friday night. Remember I was telling you about him last weekend?"

"Oh, Connie, the musician? You should have known better, " Julie said. " You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"Ah, it happened, " Connie said, looking slightly irritated, as if she was upset with herself. "But yeah, he didn't seem interested after that. Whatever."

"I keep telling you, " Julie said, repeating nearly the same advice she always said to Connie when it came to her and men, " Don't give it away. Have your fun, but keep it in your pants, Moreau. "

Connie smiled. "I know, I know, but it just happens! I mean, he happens to have bought an extra drink or he happens to love_ Earth_ so hey, let's go discuss it at my place, because I happen to live like two blocks down."

"And you happen to take off your pants at any mention of a Zola novel? Is that all it takes nowadays with you, " Julie chuckled.

"Julie, you know he is my favorite! And anyway, I've raised the bar. At least it's not because he can recite lines from Wedding Crashers or something. " Julie laughed on the other end. "I did hook up with that one guy, Joel last month…he fed starving babies in Kenya."

"Then he fed your ferocious carnal desires!" Julie yelled. The two girls roared with laughter. Connie almost knocked over her nail polish bottle. "But seriously, " she continued. "You seem fine with it all, you should just own it, like Samantha on Sex in the City. "

"Ugh, easy for you to say, Julie!" Connie said, resuming painting her toenails. "Miss Long Term Relationship. I haven't had a relationship in such a long time. I want one, I want someone."

"Aw, Connie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, " Julie said. Connie started on her right foot.

"It's ok. I'm just saying, I'm tired of meeting and sleeping with all these losers and idiots. They all are the same it seems. And you would think it would be easier in a city of 8 million, half of which are male. "

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you, Cons, " Julie said, reassuringly. "You just have to look at other ways of meeting people. Friends of friends or your co-workers, personals.."

"You mean, like online?" Connie said, half insulted that Julie just offered that suggestion, half amused and considering of the thought.

"Yeah, why not? It's not taboo or anything. There are tons of those social networks, dating sites nowadays. If anything, it wouldn't hurt to post something up and playing around with it. You never know. "

" I guess so, " Connie said, finishing up her right pinky toe. "I don't have anything lose. "

"There you go. Report back to me with your findings, grasshopper, " Julie said. Connie smiled. "I gotta go, but we'll talk soon. "

"Yep, I'll let you know what I decide to do, " Connie said. She didn't have any other plans for the rest of the day; she had gone out the night before with Marie and some other work friends, given her number to a guy, who she forgot the name of. She was planning to sit around on her butt Sunday with a bottle of wine to stave off the remaining hang-over from the bar and perhaps have a couple of cigarettes on her fire escape while looking over some drafts. She could possibly kill some time filling out some sort of survey…they made you fill out surveys right?

"Oh, by the way, Banksie moved to New York- I don't know exactly when. He could be there right now for all we know, but you should give him a call or something, " Julie said.

"Hmmm, sure, why not. I haven't spoken to him since Charlie announced he was going pro, " Connie said, recalling the event that happened almost three years ago. She and Adam happened to be home in Minnesota when Charlie got drafted to Tampa Bay. The two of them, along with Goldberg, Fulton, Averman, and Guy, the original District 5 crowd were taken out by Charlie, surprising them all with the news. Later on that month, Guy and Fulton got their pro notices. The year before, Portman had been drafted out of college. It was a hard day for Adam, she remembered. They had talked about it.

"I'll email you his number when I get a chance, " Julie said. "I'll talk to you later Take care, sweets. Miss you. "

"You too, hon, "Connie said and the two girls hung up.

"What else do they want from me?" Connie asked aloud. She was on her fire escape, wrapped in an old college blanket, sitting Indian-style on top of a bench she fashioned out of cushions and milk crates. She lit another cigarette, ashing it into a large seashell she fashioned into an ashtray. She hated smoking, and didn't do it very often, but this was definitely an event where a Camel light and a glass of cabernet came in handy. She had a wine glass on one side and her laptop on her lap, typing away.

She was logged onto a website recommended by a New York lifestyle magazine for those single and lonely in the city, geared towards people her age. She was somewhat leery of the cheesy motif of the website, but shrugged and said to hell with it. Several glasses of wine and a half a pack of cigarettes later...

Profile for : Editor18CM (she couldn't think of anything very creative other than her occupation, her old hockey number, and her initials)

25 year old woman

Astoria, Queens, NYC

Seeking men 25-30

Relationships: never married

Have kids: no, no, no, and no

Want kids: eek, a bit too early to be thinking about that.

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Body type: petite, slender

Smoke: only when filling out things like this

Drink: socially, although a glass of wine at the end of the day is nice.

About me: I am an assistant editor at a publishing house in Manhattan. I like my work a lot especially the people I work with. I grew up in Minnesota and attended the University of Wisconsin, graduating with a BA in English. I moved to NY about 2 years ago or so and have loved it ever since, though it does get lonely being away from my family. I used to play hockey in high school, but don't let that intimidate you (even though I was pretty good).

Favorites: I like cold weather, ice skating, reading (favorite authors are Zola, Austen, and Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby is my favorite book), cooking for friends, eating out, going to bars, kittens, attention to detail, and museums.

Who I'm Looking For: I guess I'm looking for a serious guy that is confident, but not arrogant. Someone who is interested in the finer things of life, but can appreciate the little, grittier things that makes the world so great. I want to get lost in both a hockey game and a good foreign movie with you. Sense of humor and ability to make me laugh is also a necessity. Douchebags and idiots need not apply.

Connie shrugged, and nodded. It wasn't her best, but it got her point across. She found a picture of herself taken at last year's company Christmas party that she thought she looked pretty in and uploaded it to the website. She lit another cigarette and took a swig from her glass, as she clicked to save and publish her profile on the website. Soon, there will be thousands of strangers looking at her profile, deciding if she was worthy enough for a drink and an hour's worth of their time. She got to do the same too, feeling as if she was a fisherman, casting her bait into the pond. She would wait for the fish to come to her, though. She smiled at the ridiculous thought, and extinguished her cigarette.


	4. The Blonde Bombshell

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get up. I had writer's block, but then mapped out the rest of the story and got really excited! **

**Red-v0dka & forsaken-angel29: yay! to Connie/Adam shippers!!! More power to us! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

4.

"My sister, Michelle, is totally seeing this one guy at her work, " Jessica said, twirling her pasta around he fork, absent-mindedly while chattering away. "She is also seeing this other guy she met at some bar in Hoboken- how funny is she? Like, she doesn't care! She doesn't care at all. The one guy at work bought her this necklace from Bloomingdale's, which is so pretty…"

Adam nodded, with a slight look of interest in his face. He and Jessica were out on their Friday night date. It was just Wednesday that he had met her, the secretary in the front lobby. She was really hot, if Adam had to put it in the plainest terms. If anything, she was a very nice girl who liked to talk. A lot.

"Um, Jess?" Adam interrupted. She looked up, smiling. Adam did like that smile, she was very beautiful. "Tell me more about yourself, I don't need to hear about your sister. I mean, I'm sure she's a very nice girl, but um, she's not here…" his voice trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Jessica chuckled, " Of course, of course. Well, I mean there's not too much left about me that I didn't tell you on Wednesday. Or yesterday or today during lunch. "

They had spent lunch together the past two days, in the café in the lobby of their building. It was nice to have lunch with her, otherwise he would have just sat in his office and eaten at his desk. He didn't want to admit that he was having trouble adjusting to the city- it was after all, not even a full week in, and here he was, on the Lower East Side, having dinner with this amazing-looking girl. He had met a couple of other guys in the office, closer to his age than Lawrence, who invited him out to a bar on Sunday for the Giants game, it was apparently a company thing they did. He wasn't having any trouble adjusting at all.

"Hmmmm, I dunno then, " Adam said, smiling somewhat shyly. "Where do you want to go after this? I mean, I have no idea about anything really, just following your lead. " Jessica had picked the place they were having dinner at, The Mermaid Inn. She insisted they get reservations after having lunch together on Thursday.

"I don't know…do you like to dance?" she asked, after taking a sip of wine. Before Adam could reply, she quickly started again, "We could take a cab to the West side, by like the Meatpacking District? There are mad clubs there, we should totally do that. "

"Uh, ok, " he said. He wasn't a big dancer. At least he didn't have to drive home, he could have some drinks. They talked some more, and finished up dinner. Jessica talked about herself mostly.

"My daddy, I'm like totally a daddy's girl…he pays my rent in Jersey City, just so I can concentrate on finding my career in New York. Isn't that so nice of him? I mean, I asked him to get me and Michelle a place in the city, but he drew the line there. I guess my mom talked him out it too…but yeah, like you really should come see my place…it's really nice, by the waterfront and I have a doorman. It's a new development- a condominium, I'm on the tenth floor. Isn't that great?" Adam nodded.

"So, what is it that you want to do?" Adam asked. They had ordered dessert and after dinner drinks. He cradled his glass of brandy in his hand.

"Well, I went to school for fashion design, but decided after three years it wasn't worth it to keep going. You need industry experience, like a fashion design degree totally doesn't mean you'll get a job in designing. That's all I want to do, design clothes for women like me- you know, fun, young, who like to go out ALL the time, who have money to go out and get the best things money can afford. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, definitely, " Adam said, stifling a small laugh. It was slightly charming, the way Jessica would speak in long sentences, words running into each other. It also was very overwhelming, as she would also speak extremely fast, with lots of flourishes of her hands.

"Yeah, so like I want to design clothes. But for now, I'd settled on being a buyer. Like for Bloomingdale's or Bergdorf Goodman. Have you ever been to Bergdorf's? I love shopping…"

After dinner, Adam and Jessica hopped into a cab and over to the Meatpacking District, where droves of people were already making their way from the restaurants to the clubs and lounges in the area. Jessica suggested they go to Buddha Bar. The inside was Asian-themed, and was a pretty impressive club. Adam got them drinks, and they stood around. Jessica tried talking to him, but he couldn't make out too much of what she was saying, as the music was loud and thumping. It took him several more drinks until he felt comfortable enough. He leaned closer into her, and pulled her in when he couldn't hear what she said. Adam wasn't a shallow person, but he did enjoy having this pretty girl on his arm for the night.

Jessica thought it was cute the way Adam did not have any rhythm what so ever, when he did attempt to dance. They were fortunate to find an empty sofa by some bamboo, and crashed into it. Jessica leaned closer into him as they talked about work and Adam's first impressions of the city.

"I mean, I don't know, " he said. "It's definitely different from Minneapolis and Boston. I like it though. Thanks for showing me around. "

"Oh, Adam, " she said, purposefully placing her hands on top of his. "It's my pleasure. I mean, I knew you were not from around here the minute I saw you. "

"Oh, really?" Adam said, sitting upright, smiling, intrigued.

"Yeah, " Jessica said, trailing one of her fingers up Adam's arm. "You looked so wide-eyed and innocent. Good ole' boy, you know? Like, totally." Her finger trailed up more Adam's arm, until she rested her hand on his developed upper arm. She gave him one of those suggestive smile that she had been flashing him all week.

Adam felt bad putting a slightly, well, mostly inebriated Jessica on the PATH back to Jersey City, by herself. After all, it was about 2:30AM; Jessica insisted that they stay as late as possible. He brought Jessica home with him. She seemed thrilled with the prospect. He was ok, though, his buzz from earlier that night had wore off completely and throughout the entire subway ride home, Jessica chatted nonstop, often slurring her own words. Adam didn't realize that she drank that much.

They finally got back his apartment. Jessica had problems getting up the stairs of the brownstone building, luckily, Adam was in the first floor apartment. He unlocked the door and Jessica stumbled through, unladylike. She had taken off her high heels and threw them to the side. She did the same with her coat and her purse, which she threw on the couch.

"This is a nice place, " she said, not completely sure with her answer. Adam's apartment had a certain charm to it; brownstones were older apartments, definitely not like the pre-fab condo complex he imagined Jessica to live in. Also, Adam had not completely unpackaged, and there were several boxes still left on the floor.

"Where do I get to sleep?" she asked, spinning around to face Adam. _Good question_, he thought.

"You can sleep in my bed, " he said. "I can get the couch out here."

"Oh, " Jessica said, looking slightly crestfallen. She perked up again. " Did I tell you about my awful phobia of sleeping alone in people's places I've never been to?" She took his hand and pulled him off in to the direction of his bedroom, with some force. Adam had no choice but to follow. She pushed him onto the bed, where she immediately got on top of him. She began to pull her blouse over her head, when Adam stopped her.

"Jessica, " he started, " I don't think this is appropriate…I mean, you're pretty drunk."

"It's ok, " she said, beginning to kiss his neck. She ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "You're so hot, you know that?"

Adam felt himself blush. He dared, and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks, Jessica. You're not that bad looking yourself. " She gave him a look of longing, biting her lip and lowering herself onto him.

:"But, " he said, gently moving her onto her side, off of him. "I'd feel very bad if we did anything tonight. It wouldn't be right. "

Jessica pouted. "Fine." Adam gave a weak smile. _Did he mess this up?_ "But you have to sleep in the bed with me. Or I'll get scared."

He smiled, and gave in. He turned off the light, and within minutes, the once loud, vivacious Jessica was passed out. She had maneuvered herself into his side, so his one arm had to fall around her, holding her. Adam, unfortunately, did not have the leisure of falling asleep so fast. He laid in bed for who knows how long, thinking.

The combination of sleeping so late and having been up so early Friday morning for work, Adam slept well into the early afternoon, only waking up when it was 1:00. Not used to sleeping in so late, he jumped up out of bed, realizing that Jessica wasn't there. _Where did she go? _

He went out into his living room, where he saw Jessica on his coach, watching TV. She had changed out of her night time clothes at some point, and was wearing a tee shirt of his.

"Good morning, " he said, scratching his eye. She looked up.

"Good morning to you too, " she said, getting up. She gave him a hug, which took him aback a bit, more so for the fact that he hadn't brushed his teeth. He looked down at her. The tee shirt she was wearing was an ancient relic- an old Eden Hall Academy hockey tee-shirt.

The rest of the day was slightly awkward. Jessica, seemed to be having a blast, though. After they washed up, they went out for a late lunch to a café a block away. They lingered over their lunch for a while, they took a walk up Seventh Avenue, taking a long way back to his place. They watched TV for another hour, while Jessica rifled through some of his belongings, finding a couple of picture of Adam that she found interesting.

"This one," Adam said, picking up the third one, " is back from my hockey days at Eden Hall. Those are the Ducks. "

"The world famous Ducks, huh?" she said, studying the picture. Adam had of course, mentioned the Ducks to her in previous conversations. The picture was about 7 years old, and showed the whole team posed formally in their equipment on the ice, with Coach Orion and Coach White, flanking the two rows- one row kneeling, the other row standing. Adam was center, co-captain's position, left of Charlie, their captain. It was senior year; their last season as a team.

"You played with girls?" she asked. She pointed to Connie, who was kneeling on the bottom row, then Julie, who was on one of the ends, dressed in her goalie gear.

"Yeah, " he said. "We were one of the first private schools in Minnesota to have a co-ed team. They're great, Connie and Julie. Julie and I are good friends since we both went to Boston for school. Connie, well I assume she's doing OK. She actually lives in New York now. I haven't talked to her a in couple of years…I have to give her a call. Catch up. "

"Hmmm, " she said. "Interesting." She put the pictures down and nuzzled into the side of his face. Adam had no choice by to start kissing her. The more he did, the more he got into it, holding the blonde girl in his arms. It had been a while since he made-out with someone, far too long some would say for such a good looking guy.

After their make-out session and more small-talk, Jessica finally thought it was time to leave. As she gathered her things from his bedroom, Adam sat on the couch, thinking of things he had to do that night- finishing unpacking, run to the grocery store, call Connie…

"Do you think you can give me a ride?" she asked, exiting his room, interrupting his thoughts. Adam didn't want to be rude, so he agreed. They loaded up into his Volvo, which was parked several blocks away. Luckily, Jessica was able to navigate him successfully to Jersey City, and to his surprise it didn't take any longer than a half an hour. He dropped her off at her high-ride condominium.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, now. See you Monday. You should call me tomorrow. " With that, she got out of the car, and proceeded up to her building.

The ride back though, was a bit trickier. He made a stop by a supermarket he saw, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting to one when he got back to Brooklyn. However, it caused him to hit the Saturday night traffic going into the Holland Tunnel back into Manhattan. He ended up getting home two hours later due to traffic, one wrong turn upon entering Brooklyn, and finding a parking space.

Where had his day gone? It was already 8pm, as he unpacked his groceries into his fridge. He was going to call Connie, maybe see what she was doing tonight. _It's too late, I mean, I don't even know where she lives…she probably is getting ready for her own plans tonight. Did Charlie happen to give her my number? Or maybe Julie? I mean, she does talk to the two of them…_

Adam shook his head. Just call her, it wouldn't hurt. "After I unpack a bit, " he said to himself, which he proceeded to do, tackling a box of books and putting them onto a new bookcase he had bought earlier that week. His left knee was hurting for some reason, so he sat down and began to go through all his books.

Once the bookshelf was full- mostly business, sports writing, history, military history, and a couple of fiction books throw in there, he decided to call up his old friend.

He had saved Connie's number into his phone from Charlie's email. He dialed, and instead of ringing, it went straight to her voicemail box.

"Hi, this is Connie Moreau. I'm not here right now, but if you could leave a detailed message, your name, and phone number, I'll be more than happy to get back to you. Thanks!"


	5. Contacts All Around

**Oooh, 2 chapters! I always think they're going to be short, but they end up not. I just got back from NYC for the day; had to go for business stuff. Anyway, while I was walking around Union Square, I was like OMG Connie and Adam walking around here, going to Max Brenner's, being cute-talk about instant inspiration! **

**Thanks to ****Ducks4ever, red-v0dka, and forsakenangel29 ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks. **

5.

"Finally!' Marie said, putting out her cigarette, as Connie exited the store she was in. Her and Connie were in Midtown, at a cell phone store. Connie was fiddling around with her phone, a new one, trying to figure out how to turn it on.

"The battery needs to be charged, " she said, pocketing the phone into her purse. "C'mon, I'm starving. The subway is right here. " The two young women went down the stairs to catch the train downtown, where they were going to meet some friends for dinner.

It had been a week since Connie had posted her online dating profile. The next day her phone went AWOL on her, and broke completely. Instead of going to get an immediate replacement, she decided to wait for payday to by a new one. Since she was without phone, most of her correspondence with everyone else in her life was via email or instant messenger.

To c. from julieleighgaffneystudents. is Adam's number, like I promised, 617-448-0886. He'll be very happy to hear from you.

What are you up to the first weekend of November? Jeff and I were thinking about coming down to visit. If you'll have us, of course. Let us know! Hopefully Banksie will be free, too.

Did you do that online dating thing yet? Let me know how that is going.

Xoxo

Julie

* * *

GatsbysDaisy18: Hey there!

IvyLeagueCat: Hey Cons, what's up?

GatsbysDaisy18: Not much. I got your email. Thanks for Adam's phone number.

IvyLeagueCat: NP. You call him yet?

GatsbysDaisy18: No, my piece of shit phone finally crapped out on me yesterday. I'm going to get a new one at the end of the week. I'm going to enjoy not having a phone till then.

IvyLeagueCat: Weirdo! Haha.

GatsbysDaisy18: You shut up…it's very liberating.

IvyLeagueCat: Whatever. :P Do you want his email address? I'm sure he is checking that everyday.

GatsbysDaisy18: I have it in my contacts list from one of the group emails. I don't want to email him though, seems impersonal. I'll just give him a call on Saturday.

IvyLeagueCat: Sounds good. I'm sure he's still adjusting anyway. How's the online dating thing? Did you make a profile?

GatsbysDaisy18: Yes…it's actually going pretty well. Surprisingly! I'm having fun with it- it's like the produce section of the grocery store…I squeeze one, if it isn't good, I can stick it back with the rest of the lemons. Don't want one that's too soft

IvyLeagueCat: Or too hard. HA! You make it too easy.

GatsbysDaisy18: VERY FUNNY. Anyway, it's nice. I can be choosey…I'm getting a good amount of hits for not being a Swedish bikini model. I have this one guy I've been emailing pretty steadily with

* * *

After dinner, Marie and Connie parted with their friends and trekked back up to Queens for a movie night/sleepover, taking a break from going out. They decided they were going to do a Parisian night; 2 bottles of Bordeaux and Umbrellas of Cherbourg. They changed into their PJs and were about to settle down with the first movie, when Marie asked Connie about her online dating adventures. Connie had been talking about it during work, but couldn't show her the exchanges, as personal sites such as were blocked from their computers (to increase productivity, of course).

"Here, let me show you my profile, " Connie said, getting her laptop out. The two girls huddled around the computer, as Connie went to he website. Marie read her profile and laughed out loud,

"That does sound like you, " she said. "So, let me see the emails between you and this dreamboat you were talking about."

"Oooh, yes!" Connie said, excited. She had managed to hook a winner. Well, a winner so far. Connie clicked on her chain of correspondence with Kevin to show Marie.

His name was Kevin (PoeticLicense123) and was an English/Philosophy grad student at City College. He was 28 was average height, 5'8", slender build. He had a kind looking face- he was handsome- not cute or hot, but handsome. He had brown hair, that was growing a bit long, glasses, brown eyes, and sported a goatee. Kevin lived in Williamsburg, Brooklyn along with two other roommates, both of which were in a band. He loved Dostoyevsky, Tolstoy, Goethe, Rand, the list going on and on. They had found common ground in their love of good writing (though he felt Fitzgerald was sentimental fluff), cinema (his favorite movie was Kurosawa's The Seventh Samurai), and drinking (they both realized that they were at the same beer tasting event at Brooklyn Brewery a couple of months ago). On paper, or rather, screen, it looks like they would be a good fit.

Marie read over some of their messages to each other. "He sounds ok, " she admitted. "I mean, his dialogue doesn't read like a sociopath, so I think you're ok. "

"Do you think he's cute? I think he's all right. He's not the cutest guy I've dated, but he's good-looking. "

"I agree, "Marie said, pouring glasses of wine for her and Connie. "He looks like an academic, a scholar. That'll be nice, someone you can have an intelligent conversation with."

Just at that moment, a notification rang on the webpage; she was still logged into her account. New Message! "Oooh, read it, " Marie said. "Maybe it's the scholar!"

Connie clicked open the message window.

Hey Connie,

How are you doing? You're probably out tonight, seeing as it is a Saturday. No rush. Did you happen to get your phone fixed? We ought to talk on the phone- I think…or better yet, we should meet up. I do enjoy a good gastro-pub, how do you feel about The Spotted Pig? This Wednesday? I get off of classes around 7ish, so anytime after that.

Let me know. I think you're gorgeous, and I'm looking forward to meeting you, if you're willing to give it a shot. I know you mentioned that you were a bit hesitant to meet offline. I promise I won't kill you, or anything- smile!.

We do have to talk about Gatsby, you're supposed to point out the greatest quote ever uttered to me, remember?

Talk to you soon,

Kevin

"Oooh, " Marie said, finishing reading it the same time Connie did. "But you can't do Wednesday, remember?"

"Yes, we have that thing down at Rutgers, " she said, getting ready to respond.

Hi Kevin,

I'm doing very well, and yourself? Hope all is well. I am spending a relaxing evening with my friend- French movie night- Font vous semblable à tout Français cinéma?

I actually do have my phone up and running; my number is 212-680-2121. Please give me a call whenever you get a chance to talk. I know you're busy, so whenever you can.

I actually cannot make dinner plans until Friday; I'm going down to New Brunswick, NJ- Rutgers, for a editorial conference from Tuesday to Thursday. However, I'm down with meeting up on Friday. The Spotted Pig might be hard to get reservations to for Friday, though, so it's your call.

Let me know if that sounds good; I'll be sure to bring my copy of Gatsby for us to check out.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Connie.

"Looks good, " Marie said. Connie clicked it to send. They decided to turn on their movie, so Connie put away her laptop. As she brought it over to her desk she had in her living room, she heard a soft beep.

Ah! Finally done charging, Connie thought. Her cell phone, which she charged when she got home, was now able to be turned on. She turned it on, and saw that she had a good amount of voice mail. She called over to Marie.

"You want to have some cigarettes before we start the movie? Out on the fire escape? I have all these voicemails I want to check before we do anything. "

Marie agreed, and they went out on the fire escape. Connie punched in her password after dialing her voicemail retrieval number. The first two were from her mother, asking about her whereabouts. The third, from her oldest brother, Chris, also checking up on her and seeing how she was doing. The fourth, her other brother, who was the middle child of the Moreau family, Henry, also checking that little sis wasn't dea. Another two were from work people, and one from Charlie.

"Hey Connie, it's me Charlie. Just wanted to call and say hi. Also, Adam has moved to New York, this past Saturday. You should give him a call, his number is 617-448-0886. He's living in Brooklyn, I believe? Something with Park in the neighborhood? Anyway, I'm going to get you two tickets for the next Rangers/Lightning game- I'll let you know. Take care hon, talk to you soon. "

Another phone call announcing Adam's arrival. She was starting to feel bad that she didn't contact him sooner- Charlie's message was from a good five days ago, maybe even a day after Julie emailed her. Connie listened for the last message.

"Hey Connie, it's me Adam. Banks, you know…listen, I moved to the Big Apple, and I don't know where anything is, ha- so yeah…I'd really like to see you, it would be nice to see a familiar face. Plus you can take me to the touristy places…I'm just kiddin' around. But seriously, I want to see you. Give me a call- 617-448-0886. I know you're probably busy with your big city life (Connie heard him chuckle a bit after saying that, she smiled), but I hope you have time for an old friend. Really hope to talk to you soon. Bye. "

A smile spread across Connie's face. She took another drag of her cigarette. It was so nice to hear his voice; it was a nice feeling of familiarity, something she was sure he needed to. Marie announced that she was going to go in.

"I'll be right in, " Connie said, starting to dial Adam's phone number. "Let me just make this call. "

Meanwhile, Adam was sitting on his couch, in sweats and a undershirt, attempting to find something to watch on the TV. He was rubbing his left leg, as it began to feel sore. His cell phone rang, and he reached over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Adam?" He paused. "Adam, it's Connie. How are you doing?" A sudden surge of warmth spilled inside his body.

"I'm…uh, good, yeah! I'm doing OK, how about you? Did you get my message"

"Yeah, I just got it- sorry, my phone broke earlier this week and I just bought a new one today. Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. "

"No problem. I actually called you earlier today; I've just been so busy with starting work and moving in. "

"Yes, of course, you started at your job this week. How is it? Where do you work?"

"Hardy and Watson? It's some sort of corporation, public liabilities, blah, blah blah, " he said, Connie laughing in the background. "It's in the financial district? Not too far from Wall Street. "

"Oh, very cool! I work up in Midtown, so it's kind of a distance. Charlie tells me you're living in Park Slope?"

"Yeah, I got a great deal on this apartment in a really great brownstone, right off Seventh Ave. It's like 1 and a ½ bedrooms- make an office of the smaller room, we'll see. Where do you live?"

"Up in Queens. Not too far from you, but I would have to take the train into Manhattan to get to your place. "

"I see, " he said. "I haven't quite mastered the subway system. I've been lucky I make it back to my neighborhood that past couple of days. "

"Ah, you'll pick it up in no time. It took me I think. a month? Before I could take a train without looking at a map. And when I say a month, I am totally lying and it took me a good year. " Adam began to laugh too.

"I'm sure It'll take me just as long. The T in Boston was really easy to navigate. Four lines and they met in the center. That's it. " They both laughed.

Marie poked her head out to the fire escape. She raised her eyebrows, indicating that she was ready to start the movie. Connie nodded.

"Listen, Adam, " she started, " I gotta go, me and my friend Marie are having our girl's night in. It's French movie night. "

"Ah, definitely can't interrupt that. Well, before I let you go- would you be free to meet up this week?"

"Hmm, I can't make it during the week. I'm actually going down to Rutgers in NJ for this mini-conference thing for work. And Friday night is out because I have a date-" Adam felt a slight pang of disappointment. "But we should do Saturday night- definitely. We can go grab a bite to eat somewhere, I'll make a reservation somewhere and then we can meet up with some friends of mine for drinks afterwards."

"That sounds great!" Adam said. He couldn't help but sound enthusiastic about it. He really wanted to see Connie.

"Fabulous, "Connie said. "It's a date. Listen, if you have any questions about New York, don't hesitate to call me. "

"Thanks, Connie. "

"I can't wait to see you! It's been too long, " Connie said, climbing back into her living room. "Be careful, lock your doors, and don't drink the tap water. "

"Don't drink the tap?" Adam asked, confused. He looked at the glass of water sitting on his coffee table.

"I'm just kidding, the water is fine. I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"OK, Connie, Adam said, smiling at the quip. "Can't wait to see you too. "


	6. Just Try to Forget

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They make me happy on a miserable, rainy day. **

**Note- there is some mild cursing and sauciness. **

6.

It had been a week and a day since her had started working at Hardy and Watson, and almost two weeks since living in New York. He was adjusting nicely- he had spent the past couple of days hanging out with some guys in the office, learning more about his neighborhood, taking the subway successfully without looking at the map (most of the time). He was also spending a lot of time with Jessica. They took their lunches together and she accompanied Adam and the guys from accounting for Happy Hour on Tuesday. It was Thursday, and she mentioned how much she wanted to go to this particular restaurant. In Park Slope.

Adam liked Jessica for the most part. She was warm and funny, when she wasn't talking about the more vapid things she liked-shopping, small dogs, musicals, etc. And, of course it helped that she was beautiful- he got many looks of envy from other guys when he walked with her down the street. Even the guys from the office started to ask him what was up.

"Are you hooking up with her?" Paul from accounting asked, sitting next to Adam in the break room. Jessica had not come in just yet.

"Um, " Adam said, his mind going blank. He wasn't never good with 'boys talk'- bragging about hook-ups or how many women he slept with. He didn't feel the need to discuss it with anyone really. "We're hanging out."

"Yeah?" Paul asked, nodding with approval. He leaned closer to Adam. "She's a fox. Totally fucking hot. I would hit it."

"Yeah.." Adam said. He returned to his sandwich, not caring to discuss the matter further. Jessica walked in and went immediately for the chair next to Adam. Paul gave a little smirk, and got up from his place, patting Adam on the back.

"So, " Jessica began, taking out her lunch which she carried in a Bloomingdale's paper shopping bag. "Are we going to Applewood tonight?"

"Sure, " Adam said. "But isn't that kind of a hike for you? To get back home? We do have work tomorrow. It's just really hard to find parking if I leave so late."

"Uh, yeah, " Jessica said, slightly hurt. She quickly composed herself. She patted his upper arm. "Don't worry about me, I think everything will work itself out. "

* * *

Connie got back home from her conference around six that evening. She hadn't checked her Encounters messages the whole time, and wanted to see if Kevin had responded to her email. He hadn't called, maybe she had to make the first move? He had been all about them talking on the phone. Maybe it was her mention of being away at the conference that made him hesitate.

Connie sat with her laptop and bowl of Pad Thai in her living room. She opened the Encounters webpage and logged-in. There were some new messages from other guys. She looked through them to see if there was any promising ones, and responded to a couple. She continued to scroll down her message box, but there was no word from Kevin.

"Oh, what the fuck, " she said, taking a forkful of noodles to her mouth. _Maybe I missed it_? she thought. She looked through her messages again. No luck.

She eyed her phone, which she placed on her coffee table. _Should I call him? Or is this just a lost cause_? she thought. They hadn't corresponded since the weekend, and it was already Thursday. Maybe it wasn't meant to be…

Just at that moment, the notification for her message box indicated a new note. There, on the top of the screen in bold letters read, PoeticLicense123. Connie couldn't help but do a little victory dance in her seat, nearly dropping her dinner. His timing was impeccable. She opened it up.

Hey Connie,

Sorry for the delay in contacting you. I meant to call you, but I remembered you had that conference all week, so I figured you'd be busy. I am also covering my friend's classes that she's a TA for; she's away for a family emergency, so it's been a bit hectic.

I still want to meet up. The Spotted Pig is fine. Why don't we say we meet at the bar, around 9pm? I have something to do beforehand, but I shouldn't run late. I'll call you if I'm delayed.

-Kevin

She beamed. It was still on for tomorrow! She type a quick response back to him:

Hi Kevin,

Sounds good! I'll see you there with Gatsby in hand. Don't work too hard.

See you soon,

Connie

"This whole online dating thing isn't so bad, " she said aloud to herself.

* * *

Adam was pretty tired by the time dinner with Jessica rolled around. They took the subway together after work and went straight to the restaurant. Adam figured the earlier the better so Jessica could get back to NJ at a reasonable hour. They had quite a bit of walking to do to get to the restaurant.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she asked as they strolled.

"Not too much, " he said, hands in his pockets, his messenger bag slung over his shoulders, the strap pressing his tie against his chest. He found that bag way more practical than carrying around a briefcase or attaché. "I'm going to see my old friend Connie on Saturday night. She's a Duck, remember? She was in that picture you saw. "

"Oh, " she said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Not sure yet. Probably get a bite to eat or something. I haven't talked with her about the details, " he replied. "I haven't seen her in three years."

"So, your plans aren't set in stone, right?" Jessica asked, suddenly stopping. He stopped next to her. She flipped her hair and pouted a bit.

"Well, she's pretty good at keeping plans from what I remember, " he said, thinking about the times when the Ducks would get together back home in Minnesota. He continued to walk, and Jessica followed suit. "She was the Ducks' unofficial event planner. She managed to wrangle the team into doing all sorts of fun things together. And she'd always be the one calling us Ducks who went home to Minnesota for the holiday break from school. Get us altogether, you know? Moreau's very reliable. " He had a thoughtful pause. "So yeah, I think our plans are pretty much set."

Jessica looked confused at the mention of Connie's last name. "OK…I mean, whatever, " she said. Her pout remained intact.

"She's an old friend, " he said. "We were going to meet up tomorrow night, but turns out she has a date." He put an arm around her, which instantly made Jessica perk up. Maybe it was also at the mention of Connie being interested in other guys that weren't Adam Banks.

Adam kept his arm around Jessica's shoulders up to the restaurant, but couldn't help but think about Connie's date. It was inevitable; pretty girl like Connie, in New York? She couldn't be single for too long-he was surprised that she wasn't dating something on the regular.

_Well, you don't know that, Adam_, he thought._ Her date tomorrow night might be a date with her boyfriend._ _Your 'date' could be a date with her and her boyfriend, for all you know. _

"_Adam, this is my wonderful boyfriend So-and-Such, and he's really great and I want to be with him forever. Come, the three of us can get drinks together and we'll make out and be really cute in front of you the entire night."_

_And on Saturday it's going to be you, Connie, and Boy, riding the third wheel. She just thinks of you as a friend. Take a look last time you saw her. She was dating that guy that she was pretty serious with…_

"Adam!" Jessica said, interrupting his thoughts. He found himself inside the restaurant. The hostess was ready to seat them, and he had been stuck in his reverie. They proceeded to the table, Jessica in front of him. She turned around and gave him one of her priceless smiles.

_Connie is your friend._ As they sat and the hostess gave them menus, he found his thoughts trying to reason with him. _You need a friend in the city, don't mess things up with her. You've always been friends…why try to change something that's good? She was there for you, and you can't mess that up… Besides, you've got Jessica. She's beautiful…sexy…willing to jump you at a moments notice…beautiful…sexy…_

* * *

The hours seemed to have flown by while Adam and Jessica were out at dinner. It was almost nine o'clock. It was good thing, Adam figured, that time seem to fly by when he was with Jessica. He had to admit he did like the way she made him feel; like he was the only guy at whatever place they ventured to worthy of her beauty. Adam had dated some girls while at school, all of them beautiful in their own respects, but no one like Jessica. She was something else. He was enviable, and he did take pleasure in that- it had been a long time since he had some sort of admirable skill or was with someone that everyone was interested in. This thing with Jessica- whatever it was- definitely was doing something for his confidence. The last time he felt that way was when he was on the ice, playing hockey, he was the star.

He smiled as he settled into dinner with Jessica. Finally able to get Connie off his mind, they toasted several times to his first week anniversary at Hardy and Watson. After dinner, Adam offered to walk Jessica back to the subway, but as they passed his block, she suggested that they go back to his place. Adam agreed.

Adam poured two glasses of wine for him and Jessica after they got in. He was feeling good, being with this girl. It was great to have her over, her laughing and chatter, however irreverent it was, filled his empty apartment with a voice other than his. It was nice not hearing his own voice echo against the stucco walls. It was so easy to feel isolated in a city that was so big. He had no connection with anyone there besides his work, Jessica, and Connie, who he hadn't even seen.

They were sitting, facing each other, talking about their co-workers, Jessica's hand on Adam's knee. Maybe it was all the wine they drank, Adam wasn't drunk, but definitely feeling relaxed. Jessica did not exhibit any signs of her drunkenness like the weekend before. Adam couldn't help but stare at her face, the soft lines of her cheekbones, her green eyes, the stain of color on her lips.

He leaned into her and kissed her on her mouth, unable to resist her charms. They kissed each other softly, as she reclined on the couch, Adam easing his way on top of her. The kisses came more intensely, as their bodies pressed against each other. Adam traveled all over her slim neck down to her chest, dotting wet kisses where he went. Her fingers combed through his blonde hair, pulling at the strands; he could feel her fingernails tap against his skull. He unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her lacy bra. He kissed her bra between her breasts and looked up at her. She raised herself up to a seated position, Adam adjusted himself to a kneeling position on the couch.

"Come on, " she coolly said, getting off the couch, pulling at his shirt collar, beckoning him off the couch. She took off her shirt as she walked to his bedroom, dropping it at the foot of his bed. He obliged, following her unable to keep his eyes off her as her skirt fell to the floor. He closed the door behind him.


	7. A Chance Meeting

**Another big chapter- eeek! Sorry for the delay, I was doing so well with the almost daily updates! **

7.

Adam slapped his hand over his alarm clock, silencing the shrill, jarring beeping noise it omitted. He looked over at it, 6:00. He was tempted to go back to sleep. He turned around on his other side, and realized that Jessica was there. She was sleeping on her back, blonde hair spread over the pillow. She seem to notice Adam stirring, so she turned on her side and closer to him, draping an arm around his torso.

_Oh, yeah_…he thought. He was wide-awake now. He didn't know how to go about breaking free from her grasp, which was surprisingly tight, without waking her up. He finally decided to just go for it, as they both had to get to work. He got up from the bed, and began to collect his clothes off his floor to put in his hamper in his bathroom.

Just then, Jessica stirred and woke up. She pulled the covers over her chest, and smiled at Adam. "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, indeed, " he said. He went over to the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, slightly nervous of his morning breath. She enjoyed it anyway. "You ought to get up. Do you have anything to wear today for work?"

"I think I'm going to call out, " she said slyly.

"Really?" he asked, finding a stray sock on his floor to add to his dirty-clothes pile.

"Yeah, " she said, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, and falling back on to the pillow. "I'm tired and I want to be rested up when we go out tonight. "

"Oh, " Adam said, surprised about the plans. "Yeah, sure, that makes sense." It really didn't, to him at least. Jessica was in the habit of locking Adam into plans, and he was too nice to say no. He also was notorious for being a slight workaholic. Though others would see it that way, he just believed he had a strong work ethic, and would never call out. He went towards his bathroom.

He dumped his dirty clothes in hamper and turned on his shower, and jumped in once the water warmed up. _I guess it's OK that she doesn't go to work, _he thought while washing himself. At least he wouldn't become the topic of gossip when he and Jessica arrived at the same time, she wearing the same outfit from the day before.

After his shower, he got ready in his room while Jessica continued to sleep. He finally woke her up, and she lazily got out of bed. She collected her clothes from the floor and put them back on. After a brief tidy-up in the bathroom, she came in, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and with some make up on.

"I used your toothbrush, by the way, " she said. " I hope you don't mind. "

"Um, " Adam said, not knowing how to reply. Of course he minded! It was his toothbrush! But he couldn't get mad at her for that…plus it was 7am and he didn't want to talk about it.

They stopped for a coffee and breakfast on the way to the subway. As they rode the train into Manhattan with the rest of the day's commuters, Jessica couldn't stop talking about the night before.

"Adam, " she said, biting her lip a bit. "You are like the greatest sex I've ever had. " This caused Adam to blush. Especially since the woman standing next to them, had to stifle a giggle. _Why not?_ He thought to himself. _I'm a stud_. He laughed to himself.

"Why, is that funny or something?" Jessica said, reacting to his laughter.

"No, no, " he said, still smiling about his over enthusiasm. She huffed and puffed a bit, but after accidentally mentioning that 'she had a lot to choose from' (leading to another giggle from the women next to them, who was probably going to relay the morning commute to her cubicle mate when she got into the office), she promptly shut up until they got off the subway.

Adam said goodbye to her, as she skipped away to call a cab to take her back to the PATH. "I'll look up something for us to do, " she yelled behind her, waving her purse. "We definitely should have dinner somewhere, though. Maybe we can do the West Village?"

"Whatever you want, " he yelled after her, waving to her_. Last night was good_, he had to admit. He hadn't slept with anyone in a while, and frankly, he needed it.

* * *

Connie had butterflies in her stomach throughout the whole day at work. She didn't know why she was so nervous; maybe because it was the fact that she hadn't gone on a real date in ages. Though it was going to be very casual, she couldn't help but worry about every little detail- what to wear, what to talk about, how to do her hair, etc. She was so nervous she could barely eat during lunch. _What's gotten a hold of you, Connie?_ she thought to herself. _Chill out!_

She couldn't help it though. Their various messages to each other were full of wit and made for intellectual conversation- she hadn't felt that way in a while, and she was smitten. Along with their academic topics, he talked about fun stuff- beer, music, celebrity gossip, and food. It was such a nice balance; so nice that Connie thought she was a bit nuts for crushing on this guy she hadn't met. It had also been a while since she had someone to crush on, the last being one of the guys in who worked in the mailroom of their building. Her only evidence in liking him was that he had a lip piercing and she would constantly wonder how it would be like to kiss him, among other things.

"Oh, Connie, " Marie said, as they left their building, finally done for the day. Connie had just finished venting about all the pent-up nervousness ever since they got on the elevator. The two of them hooked arm and arm with each other and began to make their way to the subway to head downtown. Marie lived on the Lower East Side, and it was more convenient for Connie to go over there and get ready instead of trekking back up to Astoria. They were going to do a little shopping, since Connie was changing her mind about her outfit every other minute, then grab dinner because Connie wasn't slated to meet up with Kevin until 9. "You are smitten with this guy because you haven't had a proper conversation with the opposite sex that didn't require someone taking their pants off. "

Connie laughed. "I know! It's so weird. I mean, it's been a while...like it might be the first time that I don't go home with some guy, or he ends up at my place. " She gave Marie an odd look, wide-eyed and innocent.

"HA!" Marie said, bursting out with laughter. Connie couldn't help but laugh at herself too. As funny as it was, she didn't want to be that girl tonight. _But you never know_...she giggled again to herself.

* * *

Jessica spent her day off pretty well. After a call to the office (complete with a fake cough or two), she fell asleep until noon. She got a manicure and pedicure after waking up and spent the rest of her day reading Us Weekly and InStyle. She was chatting away with her sister while cutting out pictures of outfits she found to her liking. She pasted them into an album, rubbing them down with the pad of her wrist.

"He is soooo cute, Marie, you don't even know, " she said, rubbing more pictures down in to her 'portfolio'. " He's so homespun and polite- like he holds the door open for me, he pays for me all the time, and he gets me, you know? Like he listens to me go on and on about that great Bottega Veneta bag I saw in the window of Bloomingdales. Who does that?"

"Where is he from?" Michelle asked, excited to finally hear about her little sister's new guy.

"He's from Minnesota originally, but went to Boston College. He used to play hockey until he got injured and couldn't play anymore. Isn't that so sad? Well, he's an actuary, and I don't even know what that is. "

"Are you guys hanging out tonight?"

"Of course, Michelle, it's Friday night! I think I'm going to try to get a reservation at the Spotted Pig, I really like their burgers. "

"Oh, Jess! Haha, that's cool that you can eat in front of him. Don't you hate it when you can't eat in front of a guy? "

"Yes! That's why I like Adam. I'm just so comfortable around him. He's just so…so nice. " With that, the sisters bid each other adieu, so Jess could try to score a reservation. She was successful.

"Now, " she said, getting up from her bed and proceeding to her closet. "What am I going to wear?"

Adam was happy that Jessica didn't want to meet up until later, she said she would take the train in around eight-thirty and to meet her at the PATH station (she tried to give him directions to the restaurant, but stopped after he asked 'West of what?'). He decided to take off a little earlier from work, head home, get ready and chill out until he had to go. And clean up- Jessica was most likely ready to spend another night at Casa Banks.

As he buttoned his shirt up and looked himself over before heading out the door, he was thinking of his meeting with Connie the next day. He was looking very forward to it. Somehow, throughout the day, his anxiety about his feelings towards his old friend had diminished; he was just genuinely excited to see her. They (and whoever she was dating) could talk about the old days- it would be very comforting. He finally decided he looked OK and left his apartment, heading for the subway.

He got into the West village almost an hour later, but still on time. He had gotten off a couple of stops early, and decided to walk to 14th, but ended up walking in the opposite direction. Jessica however, was there, waiting for him patiently.

" I hope didn't keep you waiting, " he said. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"Come, it's this way, " she said, leading him down the street. He smiled.

"You look beautiful, Jess, " he said. She did- it was yet another unseasonably warm October night- she wore a deep green cotton dress with kimono sleeves and brown stiletto heels. She had a brown hobo bag in the same brown leather as her shoes. Adam felt somewhat dressed down in his khakis and button up. _She's your girl_, he thought to himself.

She stopped pulled him along, and instantly spun around and kissed him on the lips, having to step on her tiptoes a bit. He took hold of her waist and kissed her back. They walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant.

* * *

Connie had been waiting ten minutes outside of the Spotted Pig for Kevin. She was as punctual as she could be. She was chain-smoking the minute she parted ways with Marie. She couldn't help but be nervous. She changed her outfit last minute, and wasn't feeling too confident; she was wearing a brightly patterned, Pucci-esque silk halter top, nice jeans, and heels. She was wearing a black fitted jacket that she decided to take off, in fear of her heightened anxiety making her sweaty.

"If I'm going to wait, I should just wait at the bar, " she said aloud, thinking a drink would loosen her up. She regretted the fact that there was no smoking inside, but figured at least she wouldn't stink too much of an ashtray when she met Kevin. She went to the bar, where she found an empty spot, that if she turned her bar stool to one side, she could keep an eye out on the door.

The bartender came up to her, "What can I get you?"

"Gin and tonic, " she said, putting her small purse on the bar and taking out money and her ID. He quickly glanced at her ID and made her drink. The bar/restaurant was starting to get noisier. She checked her phone; no new messages.

_He did have something to do beforehand_, she thought. _Maybe he just got caught up. He'll call if he's going to be really late…right? _Connie waved her thoughts away and began to distract herself with the lime in her drink. All there was left to do was wait.

Jessica could only get a table a little later than she wanted; the hostess said to come in around 9:45 to see if they could get seated any earlier than 10:00. They walked around the West Village until it got closer to that time. When they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess was able to seat them at that time, both pleasing the two hungry people.

They settled into their booth and looked over the menus. "What do you recommend here, Miss Jessica?" he asked.

" I really like their burgers," she said. "They like meat here, so yeah. I think I've been with someone who had the steak and really liked it. " Adam nodded, taking the suggestion as they continued to look at their menus. Their waiter came by, greeting them.

" Can I get you two anything to drink?" he asked.

"A Pinot Noir for me, " Jessica said. Adam was craning his neck, trying to see what beers they would have on tap. He searched the bar for the taps, but couldn't see them.

"Um, what do you have on tap?" he asked. The waiter rattled off the beer list, as Adam continued staring at the bar.

"I'll have the um, Brooklyn Lager, " Adam said, still distracted. Jessica looked behind her to see what Adam was looking at, but returned with a quizzical look. The waiter also took their orders, and collected their menus.

"What are you looking at, Adam?" she asked, as Adam continued to glance at the bar, looking past Jessica's shoulders.

"Um, nothing, I think, " he said. He looked at his watch, 10pm.. "I'll be right back…where's the bathroom?"

Jessica pointed over to the back of the restaurant, indicating where the bathroom was. It took him right by the bar, which was pretty crowded. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he could've sworn…she just looked so sad there, sitting alone, though…

* * *

She had waited an hour. There were numerous cigarette breaks; she had won the bartender's confidence; he promised to watch her spot and too keep an eye out for any 'tall, goofy-looking, be- speckled douchebags'. There had been several gin and tonics coursing through her system. Though she should have left earlier, she just couldn't get herself to close out her tab and leave. She still had hope Kevin PoeticLicense1234 whatever the hell his name was would come in through the door, spouting quotes from Zola's works, thus sweeping her off her feet. Couldn't it be that simple?

She began to rifle through her purse, looking for her debit card to pay for her drinks. Coming across her tattered copy of _The Great Gatsby_, she felt even more like the fool. Maybe this chance for finding a connection wasn't going to happen tonight. But why had she put so much faith into it, so much hope into it? Did she really need to be loved that badly?_Yes, yes_, she thought to herself, the thought bouncing dejectedly in her head. She waited for her bill.

Then, all of sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was him! He was just really late…really…

"Adam? Adam Banks, is that you?"

"Connie, " he said. "It's me, Adam. " The two Ducks looked at each, as if they couldn't believe that they were in the same room together. Connie's sadness went away for a bit, as she got up and gave him a hug. He enveloped her petite body into his arms, closing his eyes slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still bewildered to their meeting.

"Well, uh, it's quite a story, " she started, embarrassed to say.

"I'm all ears, " he said. She gave a weak smile.

"Well, I was supposed to meet a guy here, for a date, " she said. "At nine. Seeing as it's ten now, I don't think he's going to show up. " She gave another half smile and looked at the floor.

He took a good look at her, Connie Moreau, number 18. She still had her long shiny hair, though it looked a bit darker than her natural brown color and with a slight wave to it. She was dressed nicely and though her eyes looked strained, from trying not to cry perhaps, she looked as radiant and beautiful as he last remembered her. However, it was different. She had really grown up in the past three years, and she was no longer the pretty brunette who played hockey with the boys, or even the college co-ed he had seen last but a sophisticated city girl, ready for a night out on the town. She had a certain maturity, something that he didn't notice with Jessica.

She suddenly, threw her arms around him again. She didn't cry but just hugged him. He managed to get his arms around her, as well.

All of a sudden, he felt a surge of emotion- he wanted to find this guy, whoever he was, and beat him bloody for standing up his friend. On the other hand, he wanted to whisk her away to another place, or at least outside and make sure she was ok, tell her that it would be ok. However, that wasn't going to happen.

"Adam?" Jessica had followed him over to the bar. "Our drinks are at the table. "

Adam quickly turned around to see Jessica, letting go of Connie. "Oh, Jessica, " he said, surprised. Connie gave her a smile.

"This is Connie Moreau, my old teammate, the Duck, my friend, " Adam said, stammering. "Connie, this is Jessica King, my um, uh…"

"Girlfriend, " she said, matter-of-factly, extending her hand out. The two girls shook. Two guys watching the scene unfold nearby, snickered, and mouthed to Adam, pointing to both Connie and Jessica,

"Are they BOTH your girlfriends?" Adam gave them a look of annoyance and turned back to the blond and brunette. Jessica was almost intimidating in her spiked heels, she was taller than Connie to begin with, but towered at least four inches over her.

"Um, yeah, "Adam said to Connie. "We met at work. "

Connie smiled as best she could. "That's great for you Adam. At least someone's able to find someone in this damn city." She looked at Jessica, regretting that she muttered the last thought out loud, and gave an apologetic smile. "But, I really ought to go." She turned around and collected her credit card and signed her bill. She motioned a good-bye to the bartender. "There's no point for me staying here."

"Um, I'll walk you out?" Adam offered, looking at Jessica, as if asking for permission. She nodded and turned to Connie, offering a stiff hand.

"Pleasure meeting you, Connie, " she said. She leaned over to Adam, "I'll be at the table." She walked back to their table, as Adam and Connie made it over to the entrance/exit. The minute they got out, she lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She gave a rueful smile, as if apologizing for the cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked, " Adam said, sticking his hands in his pockets. They walked over to the next storefront.

"I do, " she said. " I don't like it, but I think it just happens when you move here. Even though they're so expensive. But yeah, I've only been smoking so much tonight. Just nerves, you know? And being stood up? It sucks." She leaned against the wall.

"I could imagine, " he said, feeling stupid for saying it the minute it left his mouth. She smiled at him, and shrugged.

"But, anyway, look at you!" she said, quickly changing the subject. "You look so much better from the last time I saw you." He could feel his face get warm.

_He did_, she thought. Last time she had seen Adam he was a mess. He had just gotten benched indefinitely from hockey. He had lost the most important thing to him.

He had definitely changed from that time. Now back to a toned build, wearing a nice dress shirt that brought out his blue eyes. He seemed to have built back that confidence he lost after his injury.

"Stop it, Connie, " he said, smiling nervously.

"Well, you do," she replied back.

"It's been a while, " he said. "Too long."

"It has, " she said, putting her cigarette out slowly with the toe of her shoe. There was a slight pause. "But, don't let me keep you from your date- someone deserves to be happy tonight, and I choose you, " she said, poking his stomach. He grabbed her hand holding it for a bit, and then letting go. They both looked at each other.

"Are you going to be ok getting home?" he asked. She nodded." Where do you live, anyway?"

"In Astoria, up in Queens. I'll be fine. I'm actually going to go crash at my friend's place- it's not too far. But, we still have a date tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, " he said. He took her hand and squeezed it. They gave each other a hug. "I've been looking forward for it since I talked to you. "

"Now , it's time for you to stop, " she said.

"Email me your address, " he asked, she nodded.

She smiled and nodded, "Will do, cake-eater, " she said, walking away, waving as she went.

"I'll call you, " he said, after her. She waved again and gave him a thumbs-up before turning forward and walking away.

Adam stood there, watching her go.


	8. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducksssss yeeeeeaaaaaah. This is the shortest chapter I've written! **

8.

Adam woke up at around eleven am, happy that he did not sleep until one. He wanted to get a move on with his day. He looked over at Jessica, who was still sleeping. Last night remained a blur: they went from The Spotted Pig to some noisy bar/lounge nearby, then to another bar back in Park Slope. They got back to his place very late. It was almost expected that they were to sleep with each other; Adam had no problem with that; she was so irresistible. Especially when she was whispering in his ear what she wanted to do with him while undoing the buttons on his shirt.

But that was last night. He went into the bathroom and to his surprise there was a pink toothbrush in the toothbrush holder next to his blue one._At least she won't be using mine_, he thought as he started getting ready.

Once he was done getting ready for the day, he had an urgent feeling to get Jessica out of his apartment. He wanted to get things done today, especially since he was going to meet up with Connie. He gently woke up Jessica.

"Good morning, " he said, kissing her on the forehead. She woke up and looked at him, smiling, happy to see him.

"Good morning, indeed, " she said. "Last night was fun, wasn't it?" he nodded. "Again, you were so good. Hmmmm…" she tried to pull him down into the bed. He resisted.

"I'm sorry to wake you up in a rush, but I just remembered this lunch meeting I have with Lawrence. You know, from the office? My supervisor? We haven't met yet to talk about how things are going, so I suggested we just meet up this weekend. It's all the way up Midtown, and we have to meet by two…" Adam said, the lie spilling so easily from his lips. _It was a small one_, he thought to himself. He hated lying, but he knew he would have to bring Jessica out for lunch and she would have him drive her home…he didn't feel like doing that right now.

"Oh!" Jessica said, surprised but understanding, as she got up, covering herself with the blanket. "I'll get going then, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok…I, uh, forgot, " he said, slightly stumbling over his words. The time was now noon. Jessica proceeded to get up and get herself together. Once she was done, dressed in the same green dress and heels she wore the night before. She didn't look too happy ,but didn't look like she was going to protest leaving.

"Well, what are you doing after lunch?" she asked. She was almost on her way out; they were standing in the living room.

" I have to get back here and take care of some things. And then I'm going to meet up with my friend, Connie. You know, from last night. "

"Oh, yes. I forgot, " she said, as she started to pout. Adam thought she might have expected an invitation, but he didn't feel like it was warranted- he wanted to see his old friend, just the two of them.

"I'll see you soon, OK?" he said, holding her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll call you. "

"OK, " she said firmly. He led her out of her apartment, closing the door shortly after her. He went and sat down on his couch. There on his coffee table, was his cell phone, which looking at it reminded him to check his email to see if Connie had contacted him through there.

He picked up his phone to go into his bedroom, where he had left his laptop, only to see that there was a new message on it. He flipped open his phone and saw that it was a text from Connie.

_Hey Adam it's Connie. My address is 112B 19th Ave in Astoria. It's really close to the Ditmars Blvd stop take the Nor W. We can just meet in Manhattan too if you want. Let me know._

Adam closed his phone and went to his computer and began to search for directions on how to get to Queens.

* * *

Connie spent the night at Marie's. It was nice, as she didn't have to take the subway back to her lonely apartment. Especially after such a downer. Connie cried about it softly to herself while she was on Marie's couch. She didn't tell her how sad she was, she didn't want it to seem like a big deal to her. But it was. Marie was on her way off to the gym, Connie had passed. Normally , she would have loved to unleash her frustration out at the elliptical, but she just didn't feel like it. She wanted to get a newspaper, sit with a cup of tea, and forget about the night before as best as she could.

Marie took the subway with her- their gym was by work. "I hope you feel better, Connie, " she said. "I really hate to see you hung up on this guy…it's not worth it, you know?"

"I know, but, " Connie started. "But…I don't know. I want a guy to be genuinely interested in what I have to say, instead of my body, or my looks, or my publishing connections…is that so much to ask?"

"Apparently it is, " Marie said, shrugging. "But listen, you're going out with your old friend tonight, Adam? That'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, this is true, "she said. She was looking forward to see Adam, even though last time she saw him she was a half-mess and looked like some crazy freak who couldn't keep a date. Well, at least that's how she felt. It was embarrassing- Adam was at the restaurant, with his pretty girlfriend, looking very happy, whereas she was the epitome of sad single girl. Single in the City, that was her.

She parted ways with Marie, who got off to go to the gym. Connie spent the rest of the trip up home to thinking about what to do with Adam that night. She wasn't really in the mood to go out, but she would feel immensely bad for flaking out on him. She owed him some hang out time since he had moved to her neck of the woods.

_What to do with Adam…_she thought as she made her way home. It was the weekend before Halloween, certain parts of the city would get packed. _Uggghhh…why this weekend? _She thought, feeling very anti-social at the moment. But it's Adam. You guys can keep it low-key. She texted him her addresses as she made it up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. She placed her phone by her kitchen counter, and as she went back to her bedroom to start unpacking, she heard it ring.

She looked at the screen to see who was calling. "Yeah, right, " she said. The LCD display said, Kevin-PoeticLicense. "You must be kidding me. " she silenced the ringer and went back to what she was doing.

Connie tried ignoring her phone, but couldn't help it, as she thought that Adam would call her. Also, a periodical beeping indicated she had a new voicemail. She made herself some tea and ate breakfast, reading the Times for an hour until she decided to give in to the phone demons. She dialed her voicemail and listened.

"Connie, it's me, Kevin. Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't make it last night. I really, really am, " Kevin said on the message. He sounded sincere. "I had to go and drop off some stuff at Columbia after doing a bunch of work, and then my roommate called me and told me that Carrie, our other roommate got into a bike riding accident- she's ok, she just got hit by a car, but not really badly, but yeah…I'm really sorry. I should have called you but I stayed with her at the hospital as the emergency room was crazy and I've known her since college and she is a really good friend, and…"

Connie shut her phone abruptly. He had been meaning to make it, but there was an emergency. Her heart lifted a little, she didn't feel completely happier, but definitely better from before. She redialed and listened to the message again.

"…and I understand if you don't want to call me back, it was pretty crappy of me not to call, but I hope you do understand that I didn't do this on purpose. I'm very sorry. I hope to hear from you soon. "

Connie debated on calling him back. Maybe she should just move on. Or maybe it was all a freak stroke of circumstance and that it was truly Carrie's bike accident that kept them from meeting each other. After another cup of tea, she decided that it would be ok to call him back_. I wonder what Marie will think_, she thought, as she waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Hi, Kevin? It's Connie. I just got your message…"


	9. Right Where We Left Off

**Sorry for such a long time between updates. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks**

9.

Adam had decided to drive to Connie's, after seeing that the way to her place using the subway would take him almost an hour. Adam braved the roads, but realized it wasn't that bad and his directions weren't too confusing. There were several mix-ups along the way, but as he parked his car several houses down from Connie's, it was all in all a smooth ride. Jessica had called two times in the half an hour that it took for him to get there, but he had ignored them to pay attention to the roads. He checked the two messages before getting to Connie's.

"Hi, Adam. It's Jessica. Listen, I know you have plans today with your Duck friend, but that's cool, cos I'm going to go to this Halloween party and it's going to be a lot of fun. But yeah, um I'll call you later I guess you're busy. Or call me when you get this. Talk to you later!"

He erased the message, as well as the other one that was pretty much the same from Jessica and elected to call her back later. He went up to Connie's apartment, and saw that there were a couple of doorbells, and rang her doorbell, which was clearly marked with a label. There were several doorbells, indicating that it was a small building with six apartments. A minute or so later, Connie's face appeared at the doorway.

"Oh my god, Adam!" she said, opening the door, with a big smile on her face. He stepped in right into a hug; a proper hug it seemed compared to last night's odd meeting. He lifted her up a little and they each gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here? I thought we'd be meeting up later. " She motioned for him to follow her to her apartment, which was up a flight of stairs.

"Just wanted to check up on you, you seem pretty down last night, " he said, as they went up the stairs. "I mean, if I'm interrupting something or if you had plans before we were to hang out-"

"Nonsense, Adam, " she said, turning around and smiling. "Always time for you."

They got into her apartment. Connie offered to take his coat, and he obliged. She tucked it into the small closet by her door. "It's not much, but it's my home now. '

Adam looked around. Connie's apartment was smaller than his, but cozier and had a sense of being lived-in. To his immediate left, there was her kitchen, which was enclosed. There was a cutout in the wall that was wide enough to serve as a substantial counter, that opened into the living room. He pictured Connie leaning out of it, calling to her guests if they wanted more drinks.

The living room was immediately in front of him, and was pretty spacious. Two large windows took up one wall, one of which led to the fire escape. There was a cream colored couch with a number of miss-matched pillows and a couple of throws strewn upon it, a green armchair with another patchwork pillow, a brown coffee table, and a wall unit that held a decent sized television, DVD player, framed pictures, a small stereo and a collection of DVDs. Taking up room right next to the unit was a wide bookcase, that was at least ten shelves tall almost reaching the ceiling. It was stocked with many books, small mass markets to larger art books stacked on the bottom shelves. He saw that there was a small corridor that he assumed led to her bedroom and bathroom. The living room itself was painted a soft coral and there were several art prints framed, including a vintage painting of the original cover of The Great Gatsby.

"You really love that book, huh?" he said, pointing to the print. She nodded, smiling, slightly bashful. They sat down on the couch.

"So, " Connie began, "I'm feeling a bit anti-social, so I was wondering if it was all right with you that we just hang out around here? In Astoria? There are a couple of great places around here that I show you. I just need a break from Manhattan. "

"That sounds great, " he said ' Actually, I was hoping for somewhat a quiet day. I don't think I've had one since I've moved here…what with moving and um, Jessica…she likes to go out. "

"Yeah, she seems like the type, " Connie said. " I mean, there's nothing wrong with that type, I like going out a lot actually…"

"Nah," he said, patting her knee. She placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it slightly. His heart skipped a beat. " I know what you mean. She's definitely a character. I uh, like her a lot, um, though. "

"Good, good!" she said. " Oh, Adam…it's just so good to see you! Now tell me how you've been since you've gotten here! You guys met at work, right? How did that happen? Where are you working, by the way…?"

Adam smiled, and they slipped into their casual conversation easily. It was just like it had been last time, so easy, so comfortable. He talked about moving in, and how much he liked his neighborhood and also how he met Jessica.

"It was weird, I have to say…all of sudden we were just hanging out. I guess it was just easy, since I don't know anyone here…I mean, aside from you. She's a very sweet girl…a bit too much sometimes, but…"

"Ah, she's pretty, " Connie said. "I know you like blondes." She nudged him playfully, he smiled. They leaned shoulder-to-shoulder and continued to talk.

"Anyway, how are you doing? Oh, and what's the name of that guy from last night…I need to find him, defend your glory like a good Duck would. " They both laughed.

"You know, " she started, "He actually called me…" Adam's insides fell. "His roommate got into an accident, and he had to go down to the hospital to see her. So yeah…I kind of forgave him and we rescheduled this week, for Halloween. Do you and Jessica have plans? You guys should join us, there's this party. "

"Um, sure, " Adam said. So, she is going to see this guy…he thought.

"It'll be fun, we can dress up, " she said. He gave her the most convincing smile he could.

* * *

After talking for several more hours in the living room and spending one hour on the fire escape while Connie smoked, they decided to go grab dinner at a tapas place nearby. They walked the couple blocks with their arms hooked together, as Connie enjoyed doing.

"So, Charlie's due into the city sometime soon, I think, " Adam said. "Have you seen him play when he's in town?"

"Yeah, I have actually, "Connie said. They were in the restaurant, a small place that wasn't busy at all. "He hooks me up with the box seats, which is pretty sweet. It makes me feel more important than I really am. Fulton and Guy so the same when they're in town. It's nice. "

"Connie, you are so important, " he said.

"You know what I mean, " she said. "So, I guess we'll have to be game buddies, huh? I have told Charlie though, that I've become a Rangers fan since moving here. "

"I'm sure he was thrilled when he heard that, " he said, laughing.

"You know what else?" Connie said. "Julie and Jeffrey are coming in this weekend. Yeah! I talked to her the other day, and they're going to drive in to visit. We have to all get together. "

"Oh, definitely, " Adam said. They began to talk about Julie and Jeffrey, as Adam was pretty close to her too. The conversation then spread to the rest of the Ducks, as she updated him to what the others were doing.

"And, Averman just told me that our little Kenny, won some sort of eating competition out in California! He ate like 75 chicken wings in fifteen minutes, something crazy like that, " she said. They were both eating and cracking up, exchanging their stories.

"Oh, man, " Adam said, rolling an olive on a toothpick between his fingers. "Remember Eden Hall? Doesn't it seem like ages ago?"

"Yeah, it does. Even college…man, life was so easy then…"she caught Adam's expression. His college years were hard on him, especially the ones after his injury. "..I mean for the most part. "

"I know what you mean, " he said. "Once I got back to school, just having all those people I know around- even after I moved out of the team's house. It was just nice having people around all the time. Now, being here in New York, I think I'm going to really love it, but I don't know…even with Jessica…I think it's all very lonely. "

"I always feel like that, " Connie said. Her face was in her hand, elbow propped up on the table. She took a sip of her sangria. "It's hard. You think you're going to be constantly in the city, surrounded by these awesome people, but it's not like that, at least not all the time. You meet new people, and I know, well in my case when it comes to guys, that it isn't easy…I mean maybe it's me, maybe I'm some sort of weird Midwestern freak and they sniff me out once they get into bed with me…but yeah. It's very lonely, living here. But, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. "

Adam had listened intently to Connie the whole time. She still had her chin in her hand, and she was tracing circles onto the tablecloth, looking thoughtful. The candle lit in the middle of their table illuminated her face that made her look so beautiful, radiating her brown hair, the soft curve of her cheek. She is so beautiful, Adam thought. It was different than Jessica: so natural, so soulful.

"But anyway, " she said, perking up slightly. " I think this Kevin guy, he might have potential. " She began to talk someone excitedly about all the things they had in common and the things they disagreed on. "It's so weird, I'm such a weirdo, Adam, but I feel this connection with him, even though we've talked once on the phone, but I always look forward to his emails. Strange, huh? That you can feel this connection with someone, even though you haven't ever met them?"

"Yeah, " Adam said, disguising any disappointment in his voice. _Or when you haven't seen them in ages._

* * *

After their extended dinner, they decided to buy a bottle of wine and go back to Connie's and watch some television and talk some more. Adam excused himself out onto the fire escape to return Jessica's call.

"Oh my GOD, ADAM!" she screamed from the other line, so loudly that Adam had to pull this phone away from his ear. "I am having such a great time! Me and Michelle are here at some club with some other friends. I think I might have had too many drinks. " she laughed, cackling.

"Well, I just wanted to check in, " he said. "Maybe I'll see you soon?"

"YES! Adam, I'm dressed like a nurse tonight, " she said. She dropped her voice, "Maybe I can take care of you soon…if you know what I mean."

Adam raised an eyebrow. He did like that thought. Though the night was going well, and it was really great to see Connie and talk to her like they have done before, he resolved to try to get over his thing with Connie. Maybe he was confusing his loneliness and need for the familiar face with infatuation. When he thought of Jessica, he felt both desire and adoration for the bubbly blonde. When it came to Connie…well, maybe he was still confused about the whole thing.

_You're 24, why are you acting like a 14 year old again? _He scolded himself in his head. But if anything, he couldn't ruin this Kevin thing that Connie had going; it sounded like she wanted it to happen_. Be a good friend_, he thought_. Let her be happy with someone else. _He ducked down to go back inside Connie's apartment, to sit with the girl he might or might not be falling for.


	10. Halloweenies

**BOO to being busy with work and junk! Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! It makes me all sorts of happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, etc.**

10.

Connie and Adam kept in touch the next couple of days, planning their group date. Adam somewhat enjoyed being there for her as she voiced her anxieties about meeting Kevin. They were on the phone the night before what became their group date.

"So, I have no idea what to wear. I feel like I should dress up as something smart. Something intelligent, so when he looks at me, he'll be like, 'Oh, wow that's such a witty costume! You have an incredible sense of humor'..." she said, pressing her phone against her ear with her shoulder while looking through a box of past Halloween costumes and other miscellaneous junk. She held up old costumes and stuffed them back, disagreeing. He was laughing on the other end.

"Haha, wear a slip and write 'Freudian' on a name tag, " he offered. "You'll be wearing a piece of lingerie, which I don't know about the next guy, but if I was meeting a girl for the first time and she was wearing lingerie, I'd be pretty excited. Oh, and of course you'll be seriously witty and have a, quote-incredible sense of humor."

"Adam, you are a genius!" she said, stuffing the pirate costume into the box. They both laughed. "So what are you dressing up as?"

"Not sure...I think Jessica has a nurse costume?" Connie burst out laughing on the other end, "What? Anyway, if she's doing that, I think I'm just going to put on a pair of scrubs."

"Oh, that's boring, Adam, " Connie said.

"Eh, that's me, " he said. He was at his place, lying down on the couch, flipping through channels. "Anyway, go with the Freudian costume though I don't think you should worry about 'dressing up smart' for him."

"You're right. But I'll see. I kind of don't want to buy a new costume. Plus there'll be slim pickings at any store I decide to go to now. Anyway, I got to go- I'll see you and Jess at Blind Tiger? Dressed up, ready to go?"

"Of course, around nine. See you soon. " They said goodbye. Adam put a pillow over his head. Jessica had tried to stay over tonight, but Adam made an excuse of not feeling well and wanting to rest up for Halloween. Jessica seemed excited about the outing, though she kept on confirming that Connie had a date. Adam assured her that she would, stressing the point of 'group date', though some of Connie's coworkers were also going to be there.

Ever since spending all day Saturday with Connie, it had been harder to get her out of her mind. He had spent nearly everyday since though with Jessica- they hung out all day on Sunday, in a sense to make-up for being away on Saturday. He agreed to accompany her shopping, which was the worst thing he could have ever done. Then over dinner, in attempts to make him jealous, she relayed the stories of the night before and how she got hit on a lot.

"Great," he said, aloud, after his thought of the past couple of days with Jessica. He turned his TV off and headed off to bed, slightly sulking.

He had decided to stop (even though it was hard) moping and thinking too much about Connie and just to accept this thing he has with Jessica. Whatever it was. Anyway, later on that night they had great sex and that usually helped him keep his mind off of Connie, or at least he forced himself too, so he wouldn't be so much of a creep.

* * *

The Blind Tiger was pretty full for the Halloween festivities. Jessica had donned a different costume from the previous weekend. For that evening, she had decided on her Sexy Pirate costume. Apparently, she had an arsenal of 'Sexy-Fill in the Blank' costumes collected from throughout her years. Jessica's costume was cut low and short, flashing an eyeful to whoever looked her way. Adam thought it was convenient as he would have something to keep him distracted by if he saw himself thinking about Connie too long. Adam himself did not go with the scrubs and politely refused Jessica when she suggested he be a pirate along with her, and wore instead his old BC jersey. It had been a while since he wore it, but he figured it would work for Halloween as he was something he was not- a hockey player.

Adam was somewhat on edge until he saw Connie coming through the doors, with two other friends. She had taken him up on his suggestion on the Freudian slip costume. She wore a cream colored satiny slip that fell mid thigh. In big black block letters on a name she had written, 'FREUDIAN'. Along with her outfit, she had a matching colored wrap and gold high heels. She saw Adam and waved to him, her two friends also in costume, following close behind. Jessica gave her a look over, slightly giving a jealous eye when her and Adam greeted with a hug.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked, looking a bit confused, as she sipped her beer. Connie smiled, and was about to explain, when Adam decided to do so instead.

"A Freudian slip, " Adam explained, beaming. He was still met with a quizzical look from Jessica. "It's uh, when you say something, um without thinking, and people lend it to what you're actually thinking about, than what you are really referring to." He turned to Connie. "Did that make sense?"

"Yeah, " Connie said, she turned to Jessica. "It's for example, let's say that you're out with Adam and you accidentally call him by your um, ex-boyfriend's name. Something like that."

"Ooooh, " Jessica said, nodding. She seem to understand now, and took a mild offense to suggesting that she would mention her ex's name instead of Adam's. "So, where's your date? You do have one, right?"

"Uh, yeah, " Connie said. "I haven't seen him...yet." She scanned the room to look for Kevin. "Ooh! I'm so rude. " She turned to her two friends, who were still standing behind her. "These are my friends from work, Marie and Parker. Marie, Parker, this is Adam Banks, my old friend- the Duck I was telling you guys about, and his uh, girlfriend, Jessica."

"Well I hope your date dresses up, Connie, "Jessica said. She pointed to Adam, "He didn't want to be a pirate with me. His costume is kind of boring."

Connie looked at Adam in his old college jersey. "Nah, I think it's great, " she said. "It's good to see Adam back in a jersey." She gave him a wink, Adam warmed at her reply. _She really knew the right things to say…_

They then went to the bar to get some drinks. Connie leaned on Adam for a second, while she adjusted her shoe.

"I'm so nervous, Adam, " she said. "Like, what if he doesn't show again? I mean we've talked several times on the phone since we planned this, but-"

"Connie, it'll be ok, " he said, pulling her into a half a hug. He was half hoping that maybe he wouldn't show, but quickly pushed that thought in the back of his mind. "If he doesn't, he'll be missing out on the greatest, most beautiful person in New York. "

"Oh, Adam, " Connie said, squeezing his midsection and straightening back up. She felt her face get warm. She looked over at Jessica who seemed distracted by something or the other. "You're the best. Thanks for coming out, by the way. I know Jessica probably would have picked a different place for her Halloween fix. " She leaned her head into his forearm briefly.

"She'll be fine. Besides, she partied hard this weekend, remember?" When Adam and Connie were hanging out, he had played a drunken message that she left on his phone.

Marie and Parker came back from checking out the rest of the place. They had scouted out the place if she could find Kevin for Connie.

"No dice, " Parker said. He was dressed up as a sailor, and Marie was a burlesque dancer. "Cons, he'll show up. If he doesn't, I'll break his legs!" They all laughed.

A couple of minutes passed, and they were enjoying their drinks and everyone was talking to each other. Marie and Parker had unfortunately engaged Jessica into a discussion about fashion and her ambitions, and were trying to be nice in being attentive. Adam and Connie were talking about the Ducks and Julie's upcoming visit. They were interrupted, when a tall man with slightly shaggy brown hair and horn rimmed glasses approached Connie. He was wearing a tweed blazer with a tie and looked like he was ready to teach a lecture.

"Um, Connie?" he asked. She turned around, smiling immediately.

"Kevin? Mr. PoeticLicense123?" she asked. Adam's mood suddenly took a nose-dive. Here was Mr. Kevin, the academic, the scholar. Adam sized him up.

He was a tall guy, about Adam's height, but a bit skinnier in frame. He wore glasses and had longish brown hair, with thick sideburns, and had a bit of a retro look to him. Adam shrugged his shoulders to his own thought. _So, this is the guy Connie's been going ga-ga about._

"Finally, we get to meet!" They were awkward in the sense that they didn't know what to do- shake hands or hug. They ended up doing a combination of both.

"Kevin, " Connie said, " These are my friends, Marie and Parker, they are my co-workers at Gallop, and this guy here, " the two waved, she motioned to Adam, "Is one of my oldest friends, Adam who just moved to New York, we played hockey together, since the Peewee leagues. " She then saw Jessica, who was sipping her drink, staring over the edge of the cup. "Oh, and this is Adam's girlfriend, Jessica."

"A pleasure, " she said, extending her hand. "Are you supposed to be a professor?"

"Wow, didn't know it was a group date, " Kevin said, ignoring what Jessica said. Everyone laughed a bit, Marie and Parker casting glances at each other.

"I had to do it just in case you stood me up again, " Connie said, quietly. She quickly perked up,

Kevin looked down at Connie and just then saw her costume. "Your costume...it's brilliant!" He reached for her hands and extended it so he could see. "Wow, that's really clever. At least you put some thought into your costume, unlike some of these other girls, who use this holiday as an excuse to look like a whore. " Marie and Parker glanced at each other again, slightly offended. Jessica also looked insulted. Kevin did not seem to have notice his faux pas.

Connie smiled nervously. "Anyway, " she said. She hooked her arm around his and pulled him towards the bar. "Drink?"

* * *

Kevin returned with Connie who pulled Marie over to use the bathroom. Kevin turned to look at Parker, Jessica, and Adam, staring at them as if to see who he could strike up a conversation with. Looking as if he was at a loss, he looked at Adam and decided that he was the most worthy.

"So…you're a hockey player for Halloween?" he asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. It's my old jersey from college, I used to play for BC, " Adam said.

"Really? Yeah, Connie mentioned in one of our numerous emails that she used to play. So interesting. Anyway, why'd you stop playing? Too many checks?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, you can say that, " Adam said, through slightly gritted teeth, holding his beer a bit tighter. Jessica reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Adam immediately lightened up.

"I'm going to go have a smoke, " Parker said, surveying the scene, sensing the tension. "Kevin, do you smoke?"

"I do. Dunhills, " he said, Parker nodded, wondering why he needed to mention the type of cigarettes he smoked. They walked towards the entrance of the bar to go have a smoke outside.

"Seems like a winner, " Jessica said.

"Eh, whatever," he said. " Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is cool. I'll get to hang out with you later though, " she said, making her fingers walk up his chest. Adam smiled. That was definitely something to look forward too.

Once Connie and Marie got back from the bathroom and Parker and Kevin from their cigarette break, there were more drinks and more talk. Jessica seem to be at a loss, as several drinks in, she asked if there was going to be dancing, and pouted when Marie gave her the cold hard truth. Connie and Kevin seem to be hitting it off, though, laughing at jokes about literature and politics; they were in their own little world. Adam looked slightly wistful; Marie caught his stare.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think of this guy? " he asked, turning to face her. "He's kind of a jerk. Well, that's what I think."

Marie frowned slightly. "Parker mentioned they went to have a smoke and all he talked about was this project on existentialism and Dickens or whatever the fuck he's learning about in grad school, and how he's studying with the next Goethe, who knows." She nudged Adam in the side, and he laughed and her quip. "I don't know, though," she said, as she stirred her gin and tonic. "She's been really excited to meet him, and last week, when he didn't show up? She was heartbroken, Adam. It just sucks to see her sad. She had been talking about him non-stop it seems since they met online.

Marie took another sip of her drink, "I can't help but be protective of her. I remember when she first moved to New York- she was so wide-eyed and kind of naïve. We clicked instantly, she's like my little sis, even though I'm like two years older than her. Anyway, she loves going out and even more so loves to meet new people. And when the first couple of guys turned out to be jerks, she was ok. But then after other guys that were potential mates didn't work out? She just became hard, like she didn't care. I mean, she would still go out and stuff, and meet up with guys, hook-up, but kind of just given up on finding someone she had something in common with or really enjoyed spending time with. I think she really put herself out there with the online dating business."

"And this guy, " she said, doing a thumb point towards Connie and Kevin's direction. " might be it. They have a lot in common- books, history, music, etc. Who knows? He sounds a bit arrogant, but I hope he isn't a jerk."

"Yeah…we were talking about tonight this past weekend…she mentioned that she was really lonely…I'm just worried that she might rush into this thinking that she's going to hit it off with this guy perfectly. I just don't want her to get hurt…" Adam said, somewhat lost in thought.

"Hmmm, " Marie started. They both looked over at Jessica and Parker, who had engaged her in talk about fashion and celebrity gossip. "She is lonely; she puts up this wall when it comes to guys, and acts like she doesn't want to bother, but I think she wants someone to take care of her- you know? Treat her right, sweep her off her feet and all the business. She wants someone she can engage in conversation with into the late hours of the night, to cuddle with…companionship. She has everything else- a job she loves, good friends, she's pretty, I mean, she deserves someone nice. I really wish that for her."

He nodded. They had an entire conversation about it when they hung out this past weekend. There was no need to confirm it. Though his motives might sound like they were because he might be falling for her, he honestly did not want to her to get hurt.

"You're a good friend, " he said. They both glanced at Connie and Kevin, now laughing at something either one of them had said.

"You too, " she said. "Connie's happy you're living here now. She was really thrilled for us to meet you, you know, on the way over here. One of the famous Ducks! But really, though, I think she really enjoys having an old friend here."

"Yeah? It really worked out that Connie lives in New York…she helped me out lot, a while back, when I had my hockey injury."

"Really? Connie's great like that." She replied. "Total sweetheart. Connie mentioned that you guys hung out this weekend. She said she had a lot of fun and it had been a while since she had a really good time. It totally cheered her up from that whole Kevin debacle. "

"Really?" Adam said, perking up. Marie nodded. "Well, " he pointed out, " they did talk before I got there."

"Yeah, whatever, " she said. They both gave a giggle. "You guys haven't seen each other in a while, though, right?"

"Yeah. Not for four years. Too long, I think, " he said.

"I would say. But I think it's great that the two of you are able to hit it off- I mean four years? It seems like from the way she talked about your day together that you picked up right where you left off. Why didn't you two keep in touch, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know, " he said, thinking. He didn't know, come to think of it.

* * *

They all parted ways at midnight. Adam pulled Connie aside to say good-bye. "So, this weekend? Let me know what's going on, ok? You guys should come to my neck of the woods-let me know if you need Julie and Jeffrey to stay at my place, it's a bit bigger, but not by too much. "

"Thanks, Adam, " she said. They hugged. "oh, and thanks for coming out tonight. I feel like I keep on saying it ,but I mean it. It meant a lot to me that you and um, Jessica were able to make it... "

"It's not a problem, thanks for inviting me, um us, " he said. Jessica called out for him, she was already heading towards the subway. "Um, did you and Kevin hit it off?"

"Yeah, " she said, smiling, pushing a thread of hair behind her ear. "I mean, we have a lot in common and stuff. He's really smart, and I like that. I think I like him..." she laughed a little. "Oh, boy. I sound like a little girl. "

"It's cute, " he said. They both paused, then laughed after the brief, awkward second. "Well, " he looked over again at Jessica, who looked like she was growing impatient: her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. "It looks like I got to go...you're heading back to Queens?"

"Nah, " she said. "Just back to Marie's. Easier for tomorrow morning."

"Good, good, " he said. They hugged again. "Have a good night, Connie. "

"You too, Adam, " she said. As Adam walked away after saying good-bye to Marie, Parker, and Kevin. Connie turned back to them.

Marie and Parker looked at Connie and Kevin. "Um, ' Parker said, "Marie and I are going to get going back to her place?" Marie pulled him away, mid-sentence.

"I'll catch up with you guys, " Connie said. The pair gave her a reassuring smile, and said good-bye to Kevin. The two were then alone outside the bar.

"Well, it was great meeting you, finally, " she said, playing with the trim of her wrap.

"Yeah, I think we hit it off great, " Kevin replied. "Do you want to grab dinner on Friday?"

"Um, " Connie said, thinking for a minute. "I can do something at six? Is that too early? I just have some friends coming from out-of-town that night, and they'll be getting in around ten. So I mean, I can do that?"

"Sure, that's fine, " Kevin said. "I guess, this is good night?"

"Yeah, " she said. "Are you-" Before she could finish, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He turned on his heel.

"I had a great night, Miss Moreau, " he said, looking over his shoulder. "See you later. "

Connie smiled, feeling hot in the face. She ran to catch up with Marie and Parker, who only made it about a half a block, as they were walking at a slower pace. "Wait up!"


	11. Three's a Crowd

**I've decided to name my chapters, as I kept on forgetting what happened in which chapter when going back to reference things. So yeah, they sound kind of lame but whatevs. **

**Please read and review! ******** Thanks to Forsaken-Angel, Red-V0dka, Simply Shiny, Galindapopular, and Cake-eater18 for the lovely reviews! Warm fuzzies all around!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except the dirty hipsters. Heh.**

* * *

11. Three's a Crowd

"So, what are your plans tonight?" Marie asked. Her and Connie were in the break room, sipping tea. They had just finished eating their lunch. It was Friday, so they were in no rush to get back to work.

"I told you yesterday, " Connie said, staring into her tea. "I'm going to have dinner with Kevin. We're meeting up around here, since I told him that Julie and Jeff are coming in later tonight. It'll be good-there won't be any temptation there. " Marie laughed.

"You really like him, huh?" She asked.

Connie nodded. "There's just something about him. I like him, but I'm trying not to like him so much, you know? Hmm, sometimes I don't know myself. "

"Just be careful. I know you put yourself out there when you started this online dating thing...did you get any hits from any other guy online?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. Part of me wants to just see Kevin and have everything work out. I mean, we just have so much to talk about. And it's about more than booze or how much money he makes. Another part of me just wants to continue to see all different kinds of guys. But, I think I should try to concentrate on one guy at a time."

"I think that sounds wise, " Marie offered, getting up to throw out their trash. Connie followed suit and the two of them walked down to their cubicles, talking about other stuff. They got into Connie's cubicle, and Marie leaned against her desk, Connie plopped herself down in her chair and reclined.

"It was really great to meet Adam finally, "Marie said, looking through some papers on Connie's desk.

"Yeah?" Connie asked, spinning around in her chair. "He's great, isn't he?"

"Yeah, we totally hit it off. Talking about you of course, " Marie said. " He really cares about you."

"He's a good friend like that, " Connie said. Marie looked at her eyebrows raised. "What? Something on my face?" Connie asked, scratching her cheek with a fingernail.

"Very funny, you know what I mean, " Marie said. Connie gave her a quizzical look. "My goodness, Moreau. Well, he didn't outright say it, but I can tell. I just can tell. "

"Tell what, may I ask?" Connie said.

"Nothing, Connie, " Marie said, smiling, slipping out of her cubicle. Connie sprung up and peaked her head over the divider.

"Noooo, tell me tell me tell me!" Connie said. Marie motioned to her to follow her to the copy room.

"Oh my god, Connie, " Marie said. "It's obvious that he has something for you. His body language the whole time you were with Kevin on Wednesday? Totally gave him away. His eyes were very sad looking. I mean, when you were talking to Kevin. When he was talking to you, he seem so alive, so happy. "

"Oh Marie, you're just jumping to conclusions. Adam and I have known each other since forever. Also, we weren't even that close until he got injured, " she said.

"Yeah, but you guys just pick up right where you left off? After not talking for that long? I'm sorry, but I always found that if you stopped talking to certain people during college or whatever, you usually don't end up talking to them again."

"Well, I mean it's different. It's the Duck thing, you know? "

"But you don't talk to all your teammates, "Marie said.

"Yeah, but Adam and I, I don't know, we just happen to bond when he got injured. We hung out a lot that summer, " Connie said, shrugging.

"Whatever, " Marie said, nudging her. "He seems like an awesome guy. Why not?"

"Why not, Marie? Well, for one, he's one of my oldest friends, and I dunno…it would be weird…I mean he's my old friend. And he just moved here, and I'm sure you're just reading too much into it. The Ducks were always protective of each other, more so with the guys when it came to Julie and me. They'd break a guy's legs if they even looked at us funny. He just doesn't want to see me get hurt, " Connie said. They had reached the copy room, where Parker was, making copies.

"Ah, Parker knows what I'm talking about, " Marie said.

"What do I know about?" Parker asked, tapping his pile of papers against the table's edge.

"Oh, how much Connie's friend Adam digs her, " Marie said, arms akimbo, adamant about her observation. Connie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Marie's delusional, " Connie said.

"This much I know is true, " Parker said, "But damned if my cardigan isn't real cashmere, Adam has something for you. It may be a smidgen, but there's something there. Definitely more than friends. "

"You guys, " Connie said, turning on her heel. "Adam does not like me. We're just really great friends- we've been through a lot. Plus, he has that hot young blond thing. See you guys!" She left a snickering Marie and Parker in the copy room, to conspire some more as she made way back to her cubicle.

* * *

Connie was going to meet Kevin not too far from work, a bit uptown, but close enough for her to walk to. She felt like she was walking on air- she was excited about dinner and excited about Julie's visit that weekend. She had made sure to freshen up before leaving the office. Marie had seen her off, wishing her luck with Kevin, though somewhat reluctantly since she was not a huge fan of the guy. 

As she walked to the restaurant, she thought of the reasons why she liked Kevin. One, he was very intelligent, though sometimes he came off a bit cocky about it. Two, they shared common interests; though his initial thoughts on sports was feigned (he had admitted to her when they did meet on Halloween the only sports he liked were some baseball, only due to the fact that he enjoyed it as a kid, and obscure sports…like water polo. Who played water polo? Even attending snooty Eden Hall, she had not encountered water polo players…anyway, he definitely did not like hockey). Three, he was pretty good looking, in that tortured-intellectual way. Whatever it was, it Connie feel giddy- in a good way.

She approached the restaurant several minutes later, to see Kevin, whose back was to her. She was able to recognize him by the tweed blazer he wore and the thick shag of his hair in the back. He stepped aside, as if on cue, knowing that Connie would be there. However, as he turned towards Connie's direction, he revealed something else.

"Connie!" Kevin said. He gave her a hug. Connie hugged him back, a bit bewildered. _Who was this girl?_

"This is my roommate, Carrie, you know the one that had the accident?" Kevin said. Connie looked over at Carrie, who held up her right arm, which was in a cast. She gave a slightly smug smile.

"Nice to meet you, " Connie said, still confused to why Kevin's roommate was with him.

"If you don't mind Connie, Carrie's going to join us for dinner. She needs to pick up something a few blocks over at eight, but didn't want to go back to our place since she works nearby. So I invited her, if you don't mind."

Connie sized up Carrie. She was about the same height as Connie, but looked skinnier, as her clothes seem to hang on her. She wore a long black cardigan over a yellow tunic, with leggings that had a large hole in the right knee and some scuffed up boots. Connie stifled a laugh watching Carrie try to rummage through her giant purse with her bad arm. She had black hair cut in an odd, uneven shag that was a bit extreme against her fair complexion. Her bright green eyes, almost startled Connie as she made eye contact with her.

They were total opposites. Connie had taken great pains in deciding her outfit that day- she finally settled on her favorite pencil skirt in an ash brown, paired with a light purple silk shirt with a sweet peter pan color that had a tiny red dotted pattern, she loved how girly she felt in it. She wore the hottest shoes that she could tolerate walking in all day- red patent leather peep toe heels.

"No, I don't mind at all, " Connie said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. _Why had he put me on the spot like that? Of course I can't say, No, I don't want your hipster-freak roommate to join us for dinner!"._ Connie forced a smile, and they all proceeded inside.

They were seated in a booth. Connie slid into one side, expecting Kevin to sit next to her. Kevin instead, sat next to Carrie. He looked over and smiled at Connie.

"So how was your Friday, Connie?" Kevin asked, after they placed their order.

"It was good, not a lot of work-" Connie started.

Carrie interrupted her, "Mark is having that Super-8 film festival tonight, are you going?" She was clearly addressing Kevin.

"I don't know, "Kevin said. He looked at Connie. "You're friend is coming in you said, right? That's why you couldn't stay longer?"

"Yeah, "Connie replied. She directed her dialogue to Carrie. "My best friend from high school is coming in from Boston."

"I hate Boston, "Carrie said, digging through her purse again. "Anyway, you should go with me, Kev. Seriously, it'll be really good. You know Mark's films always make your head want to explode. In an awesome way. It will be super good. "

"I think I will, since I don't have any other plans, " Kevin said. Carrie indicated she wanted to get out of the booth.

"Cig, anybody?" she asked. She had been fishing for her pack of American Spirits.

"I'm good, "Connie said. She didn't smoke before meals. Or with annoying hipsters.

"I'll actually go have one with you, " Kevin said. " You don't mind, do you?"

Connie shook her head. He gave a wink and smile as he followed Carrie out of the restaurant. Connie quickly got out her cell phone to text Marie.

_WTF he brought his roomie?! UGH. _

She sent the message. A ding proceeded almost immediately.

_Is he cute? _

Connie shook her head.

_Roomie is a she who looks like she hasn't washed her hair in weeks._

Another ding indicated Marie's response.

_EWWW. Let me know how it goes. _

_K_. Connie sent the last message, under the table, as Kevin and Carrie came back in. She took a deep breath and attempted to be cordial and interested in what Carrie had to say or do or whatever.

"So…Kevin tells ms you're in a band?" she asked. Their drinks had arrived and she swirled her gin and tonic.

"Yeah, with Javier, our other roommate. We're pretty good, " she said, staring Connie dead in the eye. She took a swig of her beer. "We sound like Rilo Kiley if they were hit by a car. Have you heard of them? Probably not. And we use this old thing to record our stuff on. We sound so low-fi, you know? It's totally awesome…"

Connie tried to engage Kevin in stuff they had talked about on Halloween, but found herself interrupted by Carrie who would either change the subject completely or challenge Connie some sort of debate. It was getting somewhat ridiculous, to the point Connie didn't feel like talking. She sat there, pushing her food around her plate, listening to Kevin and Carrie talk.

"Ugh, Kev, " Carrie said, scraping off the sauce from her cheese less pizza (earlier, Connie had sat through Carrie's reasoning for being vegan, which made Connie wish she was some sort of predator, like a tiger or something that could eat Carrie, just so she would shut up. She continued to imagine this as Carrie spoke). "You're such a nihilist. Only you would buy a book devoted to pictures of dead animals."

"Haha, very funny, "Kevin said."Connie, would that be a book your company would make?" He turned to Carrie. "Connie here works in publishing. She edits lifestyle books."

"Like, about sex and stuff?" Carrie said, now tearing pieces of her pizza and stacking them on top of each other.

"Yeah…sex books, interior design, humor, art, cooking…it's really a wide range of topics."

"But no literature, right?" Kevin asked. He ate his food, chewing and staring intently at Connie. Connie did enjoy his intense staring earlier, but now she was noticing it to be weird.

"Yes, no fiction or literature. That's another department. "

"So, do you read any lit?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, I really like Ian McEwan as of late. Emile Zola, F. Scott Fitzgerald, the Bronte sisters those are some of my favorites…" she started.

"I bet you love Austen, " Carrie said, with a little snicker. Kevin also gave a little smile, almost a smirk.

"She does love her, I must admit. Normally, I would have written off someone who's into that sentimental junk, " he said. "It's a bit of character flaw , I must admit. But, I can forgive it." He gave her a wink, as if he was paying her some sort of compliment.

"Right, " Connie said, flat in tone. His pretentiousness hit overdrive tonight, over this first meal together. She did admit that he was a bit pompous when they met, but it was mild, and he did it in a way to try to genuinely impress her. But somehow, paired with this unwashed, 'artist' of a roommate, he seem to be uncontrollable.

Dinner ended soon enough, when Carrie announced that she had to go pick up her portfolio from wherever she had to go and left, slapping some money on the table and waving indifferently to Connie with her cast arm. Kevin paid their bill and they went outside. Immediately, Connie lit a cigarette. Kevin joined her.

"So, you're on your way home, huh?" he asked. They walked in the direction back to her office.

"Yeah, my friends are coming soon, " she said.

"It's too bad, I really wanted to hang out with you some more."

"Yeah…" Connie said. Though dinner was a total debacle, she wasn't 100 percent sure she was ready to bid PoeticLicense adieu. _There's so much potential…? _She checked her watch. It was ten to eight. "I ought to go, they said they'd be getting in here by ten. I got to clean up a bit too."

"Pity, " he said. He was looking her up and down, trying to take everything in. "If I believed in God, I would thank him for making such a fine specimen, such as you. " Connie wrinkled her brow, somewhat in disbelief at the last line. She took another drag. A very deep one, if you will.

"But, I do enjoy you Connie, " he said.

He was several paces ahead of her, but suddenly stopped. He turned to her, flicked his cigarette away, and grabbed her face, kissing her hard on the mouth. Totally taken by surprise, Connie kept her eyes open, again in disbelief.

_Oh…my…god…_she thought. _This is why he dates online. I haven't been kissed like that since I was nine. It's like everything I liked about him is melting away…slowly..into..a big pile of goo who kisses like a nine-year old.. Oh..my..god…_

"Uh, " Connie said, after they broke away. "Thanks." She looked around to see if anyone on the street saw what just happened. _How embarrassing!_

"Not a problem, " he replied, nonchalantly. They continued towards the subway.

* * *

Connie was so happy to be back in Queens. She had spent the last fifteen minutes talking to Marie (luckily the train car she occupied only had one other passenger, who was too engrossed in his ipod to overhear the details of her date) who cringed along with her as Connie described their goodnight kiss. 

"Jesus, Marie, " she said. "It was like he jabbed his tongue in my mouth and like tried to tickle my tongue with the tip of his, ugh! It was so awful. What happened? He was like cool, sophisticated smart dude on Halloween, and then he turned in to this dorky yet pompous, sad hipster."

"Maybe that was his costume? Cool-Sophisticated-Smart Dude?" Connie couldn't help but laugh at that.

As Connie walked towards her apartment, her spirits lifted as she would be in the presence of Julie and Jeffrey, who though were a couple, weren't annoyingly so. Then the weekend would be spent with Adam, and lots of Duck reminiscing and gossip. She couldn't wait to describe Kevin to Julie. Again, she had thought on the train and expressed to Marie, she didn't know whether or not to cut off Kevin completely. He was sweet on their walk to the subway, and maybe it was really the presence of Carrie that brought the worst out in him.

_Carrie…ugh,_ Connie thought. _She reminds me of someone, but I can't pinpoint who._ She got into her apartment, and had not heard from Julie yet, but figured they were close. She began to straighten up her living room and put some new sheets in her room, where they would be staying.

After some tidying up, Connie decided to call Adam to see what time was good for him to meet up. She liked the idea of going to see his neighborhood. Park Slope had plenty of places to eat, cute stores and bars and they could always hop into Manhattan later on that evening. Connie hadn't been down in that neighborhood in a while.

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone.

"Um, hello? Is this Adam Banks' phone?" Connie asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah, " the voice said, in a snotty manner. "Is this Connie?"

"Yes, " she replied.

"Ugh, hold on one second. Adam was expecting your call. He told me to pick up if it was you. He went downstairs for a hot second. "

"Jessica?" Connie asked, figuring out who the female was.

"Uh, yeah, " she answered back. "Who else would be answering his phone?" Maybe she had interrupted Banksie during a romantic rendezvous.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe Adam?" Connie shot back. She smiled at herself for that one. "Can you put him on?"

"Hold on, hold on!" Jessica said, obviously irritated.

"Hello? Connie?" Adam answered. "Sorry about that, I ran out to go get something from my neighbor. "

"No problem, " she said, happy that it was Adam. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I managed to wrangle Jessica into staying in tonight. " Connie heard loud protests from her in the background. "anyway, what time do you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Whatever time is good for you."

"How about noon?" Adam said. He walked out of his bedroom, where he was into the kitchen and dropped his voice lower. "It'll be late enough for Jessica to sleep in, which makes it easier for her to leave. "

"Oh, she's not sticking around?"

"Nah, " Adam replied. "I told her it was going to be a Duck weekend. We'll have fun, the four of us. "

"Yeah, I think we will!" Connie said. "Oooh, I'm excited, I hope they get here soon. Oh, Adam, I just had the worst time-"

Connie then heard a loud commotion in the background. Nothing too serious, but it sounded like Jessica was screaming for Adam to do something for her. "Eeek, Connie, sorry, I got to go,"

"Right, " Connie said, her mouth tightening up.

"Give me a call when you guys are heading over?" he asked.

"Absolutely, " she said. They bid each other good night. Connie placed her phone on the coffee table and laid down on her couch. She sprung up not a moment too soon, with her thought.

"Carrie is Jessica if she didn't bathe for a couple of weeks and went through the reject bin at Salvation Army!" she remarked to herself, delighted with the connection. She laughed to herself, anxious for her old friend to get there already, so she could fill her in on all the events of the past few weeks.


	12. Pictures of You

**It took me a while to get this chapter up. I didn't know if I wanted it this long, but once the next couple of chapters are up, you'll see why. This was the hardest chapter to write, cos I had to cover a bunch of information. I've been super busy to- I'm throwing a baby shower and Thanksgiving is coming up and work is kicking my butt. **

**A note on this chapter- I was listening to the Cure when writing this chapter, and the song Pictures of You totally inspired the last part. So, if you have it, give it a listen. If you don't, it's a GREAT song. The lyrics don't exactly match, but it's a good song nonetheless. **

**Yet another chapter that starts with Adam waking up next to…Jessica. Sorry! Please read and review- and Happy Turkey!**

12.

Adam woke up at ten, next to Jessica. He had been waking up next to Jessica every Saturday since he lived in New York, the only exception being the day he got there. He left her in bed and went ahead to get ready for his day. He was in a pretty good mood; though Jessica was being a bit whiny and needy the night before, she blessed him with a romp in bed…Adam smiled at himself in the mirror. He could dream about Jessica's body for hours…or at least long enough to keep him occupied.

Along with getting his the night before, he was going to be hanging out with Connie, Julie, and Jeffrey all weekend. It was going to be fun. He always enjoyed Julie; their relationship was like brother and sister. They both found themselves in Beantown for higher education, and saw each other whenever they could. Julie and Jeff had met the beginning of their senior year at a party that Adam had also been at. In fact, Jeff had approached Adam asking if he knew Julie, since they had come in together. Adam would always tease Julie that she owed him their first born for making the meeting happen over by the keg.

Adam was just happy that the Catlady was smitten with Jeff, who was a great guy and treated her really well. He enjoyed the couple's company because they never made anyone feel like the third wheel or the odd one out. Connie and him had discussed this when they hung out and both agreed that Julie and Jeff's relationship was definitely something to be envious of, but in the good way that you were extremely happy for them and kind of wished that when you found yourself in a relationship, it would be just like that.

_Too bad I wasn't able to talk to Connie last night_, he thought as he brushed his teeth. _It sounded like she wanted to talk to someone…ugh! Why can't I figure this out?_

Ever since Halloween, it had gotten harder and harder to get Connie out of his mind. She would creep into his head on the mention of any given thing- when his mom called from Minnesota (especially since she asked about Connie), when he saw a book (so every time he glanced at his bookcase), when he saw a woman walking down the street (uh…everyday). But, then he would see Jessica, and he would be lured in by her charms. And body. Adam was only human. He also still grappled with the fact that Connie was his friend, and he feared that revealing any feelings might scare her off_. It would be weird_, Adam agreed to himself. Plus, he didn't want to hurt Jessica. She was sweet…

Jessica was waking up when Adam returned to his bedroom. She yawned fiercely, before collapsing dramatically back onto the bed. "Hey," she said, snuggling into the sheets. "Come here and give me kisses."

Adam obliged, sitting next to her on the bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't want to be rude," Adam started.

"No, I know, " Jessica said, whipping the sheets off of her. She was clad only in her underwear. "It's your Duck weekend or whatever. " She stomped off, obviously annoyed that Adam was kicking her out for his friends. She went into the bathroom and fixed herself up. She appeared back in the doorway, clothed about fifteen minutes later.

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe, twirling her hair, and putting on a pouty face.

Adam obliged. It would get her out of his place quicker. They left for Jersey City soon after. Adam spent the car ride listening to Jessica's plans for the rest of the day.

"I think me and Michelle are going to go get a massage or something. Then we'll probably go out. Go to some hot club. Dance with lots of people…" Jessica said, as if trying to make Adam jealous.

"Sounds great, " he replied, trying to hide the monotony in his voice. Jessica pouted.

"I don't think you care that I'm going to go out to a place where there will be tons of guys, probably hitting on me, " she said, flipping her hair, and looking out the window.

"No, I do care, but I just want you to have fun, " he said. "And you know Julie and um, Connie are my friends. Old teammates. You know that, right?" He obviously did not want to reveal his feelings to Jessica, his um, girlfriend.

"Yeah, " she said, still pouty. "Anyway, did your friend have a good date?" Adam had told her that Connie had gone out with Kevin the night before. Jessica was particularly nosy about Connie's business ever since she saw Adam hugging her at The Spotted Pig.

"Um, I'm not sure, " Adam said, concentrating on the road. "We didn't get to talk last night…remember?"

"Oh, I remember, "Jessica said, smiling. She put her hand on Adam's thigh, and ran it up and down, enticingly. "Do you?"

"Yes, " Adam said, who couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Good, " she said. They got to her place and he dropped her off. She laid yet another mini-guilt trip upon Adam before getting out of his car. Before he headed out, he checked his phone. It was on silent, and saw that he had two new text messages. One from Connie stating that she, Julie, and Jeff had headed out to meet Adam at his place. The other one was from Charlie:

_Hey Banks. Tix for this Fri's game? Box seats. You & Connie. Give me a call. _

Adam turned on his Bluetooth (he hated talking on the phone while driving) and dialed up Charlie, who picked up.

"Hey man!" Charlie greeted. "You get my message?"

"Yeah! What's the deal, I want to see your game."

"I'll have the tickets for you guys at will-call. Ask Connie about it, she's gone to my past games. I left her a message too. You guys meet up yet?" The last time he talked to Charlie was a couple of weeks ago, before seeing Connie at The Spotted Pig.

"Yeah, we did. Julie and Jeff are actually in town this weekend, I'm driving back home to meet them."

"Back home? From where, pray tell, Cake-Eater, " Charlie said, sounding interested.

"Dropped off my um, uh…girlfriend, "Adam said.

"Girlfriend? My man, Banks, not even in the city for a month. How's she look like?"

"She's blonde. Pretty. You'd probably like her, " Adam said, slightly teasing his friend with his tone.

"Yeah, yeah, "Adam said. "So, you're in for the game?"

"Definitely."

"Cool. The tickets will be there for you and Connie. You can bring a guest, there's two per ticket. "

"Oh, awesome. Listen, thanks Charlie."

"Not a problem. We can meet up after the game, it'll be fun, " Charlie said. "But listen, I gotta run- ask Connie about the tickets, she'll know what to do. "

"Sounds great. So I'll see you soon?"

"Yup. Tell the girls I say hi. "

"Will do. Talk to you later," Adam said. They said good-bye and Adam drove home to catch up with his friends. This time, he didn't get lost.

* * *

Connie, Julie, and Jeff emerged from the subway in Park Slope and headed towards Adam's place. Connie was familiar with the neighborhood well enough to navigate. She was pretty happy, even though her date was a bust last night. After Julie and Jeff settled in, she told them all about the debacle over a bottle of wine. They all laughed and offered some advice, yet Connie wasn't certain about Kevin and whatever future they could have. He did text her earlier that day, wishing her a good weekend with Julie and Jeff (she had mentioned it on their way back from the restaurant).

"This is a pretty nice place, " Connie said, as they approached Adam's brownstone building. They entered through the gate, and up the stairs. Julie rang the doorbell. They waited a minute or so, but no answer. Julie rang the bell again.

"Maybe we should call him?" Julie asked. Connie agreed, and she dialed Adam on her cell phone.

"Hey, Adam, it's Connie. We're outside your place…where are you?" Connie said. It had gone straight to voicemail.

"Hey!" said a voice. It was Adam, coming up the sidewalk. He had just gotten back. "Sorry about that!" he continued to yell a bit, until he got to the gate of his apartment.

"Adam!" Julie said. They met and gave each other a hug.

"Jeff, man, good to see you, " Adam said, as the two guys clasped hands and patted each other on the back.

""Nice to see you, " Jeff said. "This whole thing yours?"

"Nah, just the second floor apartment. A little old lady lives on the first floor. Come on in." He unlocked his door, and proceed upstairs to his apartment.

"Wow, " Connie said, entering his apartment. "This place is great, Adam!" She took the living room in, turning around. Julie and Jeff chimed in, agreeing.

"I'm glad you like it, " he said. They looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, I talked to Charlie on the way over."

"Oooh, hockey game, " Julie said, recognizing that the call from Charlie meant that he would be in town playing. "Portman just sent me tickets to the next Bruins versus Stars game."

"Yes, " Connie said, "I talked to him earlier today. So, you're going to able to go to the game, right?"

"I don't see why not, " Adam said. "Maybe I'll ask the boss to come with," he continued. "He's a nice guy. It might impress him."

"Why, not take Jessica?" Connie asked. She and Julie looked at each other, then broke out in a laugh. Connie had told Julie about Jessica, and how she was very girly, and somewhat annoying.

"Oh, Connie, " Adam said. "Be nice." He didn't mind Connie mocking Jessica.

"Anyway, it'll be fun. Your first time at the Garden!" Connie exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, it will be, " Adam said. "But, what are we doing today?"

Adam gave them a brief tour of his place and the four sat in the living room deciding what to do for the day. They decided to go into Manhattan and do some touristy things, as Julie and Jeff wanted to see some things that they hadn't seen yet in their past visits. Also, Adam had not seen any New York landmarks since moving there. They hopped back onto the subway, Connie being the unofficial tour guide.

They headed towards Times Square first, so Adam could see the outlandishness of the place. Next was the New York Public Library for Julie and Jeff. While Connie and Jeff went to look at an exhibit in the main reading room (Jeff also worked for a publishing company in Boston), Julie and Adam waited on a bench in the lobby.

"How's everything, Julie?" Adam asked. "Looks like you and Jeff are doing great. How's life?"

"Everything is going great! I mean, Jeff and I have been doing really well since we moved in together. Work is wonderful, my budget got approved for this program I'm really excited about." Julie worked at a large children's non-profit as an up and comer for one of the charity's departments. "But you, how are you doing? How are you liking it here?"

"I'm liking it a lot, " Adam said. "It's definitely different from Boston, but I like it. My job is pretty good. A lot to learn, but I expected that. I've made some friends with some of the guys in the office. "

"I heard you also made a girlfriend, " Julie teased. Adam smiled and laughed a bit.

"Connie tell you that?" he asked. Julie nodded.

"Do tell, Banks, " she inquired.

"Her name is Jessica. I met her on my first day of work. She's the lobby secretary for my company. She's a bit younger, 22, blonde, pretty."

"Yeah? That's great!" Julie said. "So, it's only been a month, right?"

"Almost. I mean, it happened um, pretty quickly."

"Women just fall into your charms, " Julie said. "And you've been hanging out with Connie?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I mean, we only got to hang out really last weekend. She was away and there were problems with her phone, when I got here, so yeah. But we went out on Halloween."

"Oh, yes, " Julie said. "The infamous meeting with Kevin, right?" Adam nodded. "What do you think about that guy?"

"He's all right, I guess, " Adam said. Julie gave him a knowing look. "All right, he's a bit of a pompous ass. But Connie seems to like him. "

"Yeah, " Julie replied. "We got in and talked about her date earlier that night. It was awful!" Adam seemed more interested in the way the conversation was heading.

"Apparently, he brought his annoying roommate who is a dirty vegan and he became more of an ass as the evening wore on. "

"Oh, so she's not going to see him anymore?" Adam said, fishing for hope.

"Well, our dear Connie is still indecisive." Julie turned to Adam, suddenly. "Why?" she dropped her voice a little, as if she was afraid of being overheard. "Do you still..?"

"Um, " Adam said, obviously caught, " well.."

"Adam!" Julie said. The security guard in the hallf way flashed the two a look , as Julie was rather loud in her outburst. She dropped her voice again. "What's going on? I thought-"

"I thought I was too, " Adam said. "But I can't help it. I don't know, Julie. " He began twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "I want to but I don't want to ruin our friendship…you know my track record. I can't seem to keep a girl for too long, I always find something wrong with her or whatever. She's my closest friend here, really. I mean the guys at the office are cool, and we grab a drink after work and stuff, but you know. And there's Jessica, who's really sweet and good-looking, and I like her….oh, and Connie probably just thinks of me as her old friend. I mean, we'll hang out and stuff, but you know, she has her life here and –"

"I can't believe you still like her, "Julie said, taking in the revelation. "It's been what, four years since you saw her?"

"That too. I mean, it's weird. I like her, then I don't, then I can't stop thinking about her…I hadn't spoken to her in four years until I called her up when I got to New York …Wouldn't you find it odd, someone you haven't spoken to in 4 years confessing their feelings for you?" Adam said. They looked up to see Jeff and Connie walking towards them.

"I don't know, Adam, " Julie said, suggesting that he should go with his gut.

"I don't know either, " Adam said, as they both got up. "I don't think she thinks about me that way. I'll talk to you about it later."

"How were the books?" Julie asked, once Jeff and Connie got there.

"Oh, great!" Jeff said. "Connie and I looked at the Burroughs' manuscripts they have on exhibit. Really, neat stuff. How are you guys? Ready to head to another place?"

* * *

They hit up Fifth Avenue next, stopping at Rockefeller Center. The ice rink had just opened up. Adam looked at the skaters with a sense of envy. He hadn't been on the ice since his injury, not even to skate leisurely. Connie sense his slight sadness.

"Haven't hit the ice since, huh?" she said, joining him at the railing. Julie and Jeff had ducked in the Dean and Deluca's nearby to get everyone something to drink.

"Yeah, " he said, looking at the skater. There were kids and adults, rounding the rink. Everyone looked so happy.

"You should ask Jess to go skating with you, " Connie suggested, but in an unconvincing tone.

"Nah, " Adam said. "She hates all sorts of physical activity that doesn't have her end up with a new pair of shoes." Connie laughed.

"But she would probably buy a new outfit for the date, " she replied back. They both laughed and continued to watch the skaters. Connie looked over at Adam, who was still watching at the skaters.

_I'm happy he's here in New York_, Connie thought about her friend. Julie and Jeff came back, with coffee and tea. They headed out of Rockefeller Center.

After exploring most of Midtown, the gang decided to spend their evening in Park Slope. The group took a pit stop at Adam's and then headed out to dinner and shared many laughs and talked a whole lot over drinks. After dinner, they proceeded to do a bit of bar hopping in the neighborhood, until it got late. Connie, a bit tipsy, was leaning on Adam, as they made their way back to his apartment.

"Your neighborhood is great, " she said. Adam smiled down at her. Julie and Jeff were following close behind. Julie kicked Adam playfully in the rear. Adam turned around and gave her a look. Julie shot one back, as if egging him on to say something to Connie.

"We ought to hang out here more often, " he said. Connie nodded. "I used to date a guy, sleep with a guy, whatever from Park Slope. So, you'd have to make sure that I don't run into him. "

"Of course, " Adam said. Connie laughed.

"What did you think of that one guy?" she asked. Her tipsy-ness wasn't like Jessica when inebriated. She talked in a slightly dreamy voice, slow and thoughtful.

"Um, he was nice looking, "he replied. Connie had talked to one guy at the bar they were last at. He had given Connie his number. Adam had watched the whole thing as he talked to Jeff and Julie.

"They're always nice looking, " she said. The lot got back to his place, where they crashed for a bit before heading off.

"You sure you guys don't want to stay?" Adam said.

"It's cool, " Connie said. She had sobered up a little. Julie and Jeff looked like they were ready to head out as well. "So, brunch, by me?"

"Yes, " Adam said. They all said goodbyes and Connie, Julie, and Jeff headed out.

* * *

Though it was nearing 3am by the time they got home, and were tired from all the sightseeing they did, Connie and Julie stayed up, as Jeff fell sound asleep in the bedroom. They sat up in the living room, in their pajamas, and had some much needed girl talk.

"So, I think Adam is adjusting well to the city, huh?" Julie said, hugging a pillow. The two girls were on the couch, sitting on either end, their legs entangled in the middle.

"He says he really likes it here, " Connie replied. "He's done pretty well for himself, especially since I last saw him. "

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I can't believe you guys haven't spoken since after that summer, " Julie said.

"Yeah, " Connie said, tracing lines up and down the couch cushion. "I don't know why. I guess I was too wrapped up with Jack. So much that did. I guess we just got too busy for each other, school and what not. He had to adjust and stuff. It is strange though, I have to admit. We got along really well that summer. "The summer they were referring to was the summer after Banks' injury.

"Well, " Julie started. _Should I?_ she thought to herself. _Why not._ "I remember right after Banks got hurt. I was at the game and it was awful. Everything kind of stopped after he took that fall. " Connie shifted her position, closer to Julie, interested in her story.

"I went to visit him in the hospital a couple of days after. He was a mess. The doctor's said that his knee was so shattered and all this cartilage- I don't even know what the exact injury was, actually, but it just sounded so awful. He was in so much pain and depressed. And when the docs told him he probably wouldn't be able to play, ever again? Forget it. You know, hockey was his life! And it was gone, in one second just because of the way he was checked? He felt like life was over."

"Obviously, I don't know how he was in Minnesota. We fell out of touch, as I got busier with school, I would only talk to him sparingly and he would always sound down and would hang up early 'cos he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. And we were pretty tight, you know?" Connie nodded. "It was really sad, and I wished I could have done more for him. "

"Julie, you were all the way out in Boston, what could you have done?" Connie said.

"I know, " Julie said. "And then when the boys got their pro announcements? I think that really hurt him. He just wanted to be happy for Charlie, and I know he was, but I think inside, he was jealous. We all expected him to be drafted, right? Banks to be the all-star."

Connie nodded again. It was everyone's expectation that after playing for BC for a couple of years, Adam would be drafted right out of school into the Pros.

"So, I know he was down right after that. But you know what? He decided to go back to school. He had told me right before Charlie announced he was going into the NHL that he was thinking about transferring back home, to University of Minnesota or something. He didn't want to come back East. I pleaded with him to come back, because he loved Boston. Loved it, Connie, the minute he moved there. I think in a way because he wanted to see what else there was besides Minnesota. "

"Yeah, " Connie said. "He did mention he was going to come back home. But he didn't, he went right back that September, even though he still needed some more physical therapy."

"Yep, he was right there, Fall semester. Albeit, a semester behind, but he worked hard so he could catch up. Had to work really hard to get used to life without playing hockey. It was a lot too- having to get used to school without hockey- all his friends were on the hockey team. I mean he was still friends with them, but it was different. He had to go to physical therapy- everything changed."

"Adam's always worked hard, " Connie said. "All throughout high school he was always getting straight A's and also managed to be one of the best players on the team."

"Banks is definitely a hard worker, but Connie, he lost his one love; hockey. I mean, he really was upset, he even said at one point what was the point of living if he couldn't play. " Julie said, trying to make a point.

"I know, Julie, "Connie said. "I talked to him all about it during that summer, when I was home. We hung out nearly everyday. "

"Exactly," Julie said, happy to see that Connie was starting to follow. Connie gave her a look. "Banks was able to move on from hockey because of you. "

"Huh?" Connie said, bewildered. "We hung out, cos everyone else was busy with hockey or work or whatever."

"Yeah, yeah, but when he got back to Boston, we hung out one day so we could have a long-needed catch-up. Even though he was still having trouble walking, and was behind with school, he had changed. He did a total turnaround from that sad, depressed Banks I saw after he got injured.

"He told me about his summer, and how you guys hung out. Connie, you were the one who was there for him when everyone else was busy. You listened to him and understood him as best you could. And as corny as this may sound, you're the one who gave him hope."

Connie drew her knees in closer. Julie yawned deeply. "Well, I think it's time for me to hit the sack, or else I'll never get up tomorrow. "

"Ok, " Connie said, still thinking about what Julie said. "Good night. " Julie gave her friend a sweet kiss on the forehead. Connie smiled, and got under the covers as Julie headed back to the bedroom. She drew the blanket closer around her, thinking about her old friend as she fell asleep.

* * *

After the trio left, Adam plopped down on his couch. It was nice to have the place to him self, though he wouldn't have minded if they all had crashed. Jessica was his only other houseguest. He stretched out on the couch, and decided that was where he was going to fall asleep that night.

He turned on his TV to keep him up. As he laid his head against one of the pillows on his couch, his hand fell to the ground, upon a box that was there. Before dinner, they had taken a break at his place. Adam uncovered a box of pictures and other memorabilia from days past that he never got around to putting away, and they looked at some pictures from their days as Ducks at Eden Hall.

He averted his attention from the TV to the pictures. The ones on top were the same ones Jessica had pulled out several weeks ago. Under that, there were more pictures of him and the Ducks, at Eden Hall, around Minneapolis. There were some pictures of his family- he and his older brother, Andrew, his parents. After that there was a substantial amount of college pictures. He laughed out loud at some of them, remembering how much fun his time was there. There were a couple of him and Julie, at Cambridge and Chestnut Hill, where BC was located. He also came across old college hockey pictures, which didn't bring back the greatest memories, but they were his.

At the bottom of the box, along with some forgotten ticket stubs and other sentimental objects was a stack of photos, about an inch thick. The one on top was just a normal shot of the park by his house in Edina. He flipped through them.

Connie's smiling face greeted him almost immediately. She was standing on a swing, looking down at the camera. Her hair was dramatically captured flying up above her head.

The next one was of Adam and Connie, the picture taken by one of them holding the camera high above their heads. They both were making a silly face. The next picture was from the same angle, this time their expressions were serious, both looking away from the camera. Adam smiled.

In another one, Adam had captured her jumping midair, her arms reaching toward the sky, the sun beaming down on her. It was a beautiful picture- Connie was wearing a royal blue dress with a golden yellow sweater tied around her waist, both floating frozen in the air. The colors were exceptionally bright against her pale skin, and popped out against the green background of the park where the picture had been taken.

Adam had almost forgotten what a beautiful summer it had been. The pictures brought back the warmth of the sunlight, the smell of the grass. But more than that it brought back other memories. Of course he had memories of Connie- alone and with the Ducks, but these memories were different; distinct. He didn't know exactly what it was, but it was different. It was the summer after his injury, and nearly every one of them had Connie in them, happy, full of life. He could almost make out the smell of her hair mixed with the odor of flowers, ice cream, asphalt, the fountain…

Adam was also in a fair amount of the pictures, his expression just as happy as hers. It didn't seem important before, but he realized that if the photographer had taken a picture of him self a month before Connie's carefree jump into the air, he would have encountered a sad portrait of a lifeless face, who didn't care much about anything.

He placed the picture of Connie in the royal blue dress on his coffee table, before falling asleep .


	13. A Broken Dream

**Thanks for the re views! I love you all and it gets me motivated to write. I'm so very, very sorry for the lack of updates, but work annihilates me, so at the end of the day all I want to do is sleep. But, here you go! Please R&R, it makes me super happy!**

**This is a different type of chapter…it's a flashback! Yes! Lots of Bankst! **

13. A Broken Dream

It happened all so quickly, Adam couldn't even remember how and who. He did remember the drop ceiling that he stared at constantly from his hospital bed. He was in too much pain to concentrate most of the time, and didn't want to be over medicated, so he dealt with the pain as best as he could.

He did remember there was a snap, tearing, some other stuff. The doctors had given him the gory details once he was conscious- this was only after being taken off the ice and rushed to the emergency room. Surgery would be involved and lots of physical therapy, he was told. His parents were called, and his father had flown out the next morning to meet him. His assistant coach, Coach McGregors had accompanied him to the hospital. His teammates filtered in and out the next couple of days while he was in the hospital. They told him that they won the game, and did it for him. Even Carson and Janowski, the two defenders who had checked him stopped by to offer their apologies. He was thankful that they did stop by, but it wouldn't fix his knee. He was down for the count, and he really didn't have anybody else to blame but himself.

It was another reoccurrence of an older injury he had sustained while still at Eden Hall, when he had a bad sprain junior year. He still played on it; Adam was stubborn like that. That damned left knee, he would think when the weather got cooler and it would ache. It followed him to college, when earlier that year Adam sprained it during pre-season training. He figured that he would be ok. Sure, it hurt a lot, but after a while he had been numb to the pain. He did not learn from his past mistakes- his thoughts would always think back to when he was playing alongside the Ducks and hurt his wrist, but continued to play. Coach Bombay had given him a talking to, but apparently it didn't stick. If he hadn't been so motivated to impress the scouts, he was a favorite among the Northeastern college hockey circuit to be drafted into the NHL- he wouldn't have continued to play on it. When they checked out his knee, there had been evidence that the bones in his knee were already strained and cracked. The check from Carson and Janowski was just the final straw that broke the camel's back.

The school paper had covered his injury, a headline bemoaning how BC hockey favorite Adam Banks was out indefinitely from the rest of the playoff season, and most likely the next season. One of the school reporters had tried to interrupt a visit he was having with Julie, who did her best to come see him at least two times a week while he was in the hospital. Julie had shooed her away and asked the nurse to not allow any other unauthorized guests into his room.

"Thanks, Jules, " he said. She smiled, and sat down beside his bed. He continued to look at the ceiling as he addressed her.

"I can't believe that, " she said, looking over at the door again. The BC reporter was standing next to the nurse's station, looking into the room, eager to try again to get into Adam's room. "Never mind her, how are you feeling?"

"The same as the last time you saw me, " he said. His tone was monotonous. Nothing had changed with his situation since she was there, two days ago.

"Adam, you really got to get out of this funk. There's nothing you can do, you just have to wait and see what the doctors say-"

"The doctors say I can't play anymore, Julie, " he said, turning his head to face her.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, " he said. "I am scheduled to get a bunch of pins stuck into my knee,, to hold whatever is left there and then it'll be about six months or whatever of trying to walk and run on it again. The doctors say that the ligaments and told me I shouldn't plan on playing hockey again."

"You don't know that, " Julie said, trying to be insistent with her friend. "You're healthy, you treat you body right, you'll be back on your skates before you know it."

"I don't know, " he said, turning towards the window. The view wasn't too exciting. "I took a lot of spills during the regular season. I played on this bad knee. There were cracks in the foundation. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault!" Julie said. "C'mon, Banks! Why won't you cheer up?"

"How can I cheer up?" he said again, monotonous as ever. "I've been playing since I was able to stand up on a pair of skates. This was my plan- go into the NHL. Play professional. It was my dream, it's what I knew was going to happen. It's not going to happen anymore, and there's nothing I can do about it. "

"You can though, " Julie said. "You just need to rest and go to physical therapy and get back on your feet. It's going to take a while, but you can still do it."

"Do what? Be a 25-year-old draft? That's not a draft anymore, they won't want me after being cold for more than a year or so. I'll be some putz in the minors, scraping by to see if I can get into the pros."

"Don't make fun of putz's, " Julie said, giving him a look. Adam mumbled an apology. He knew she was referring to Coach Bombay's stint in the minors. "There's nothing wrong with that route. It's a different route."

"It wasn't the route I wanted, " Adam said. "What did I do to deserve this? Why am I such an idiot for playing on it?"

"You haven't done anything, things just happen, " Julie said. "Sure, it probably wasn't the best idea to play on your bad knee, but now you know…what, um, happens." She slowed down her speech, as she noticed she was being more authoritative than sympathetic.

Adam gave a look of indifference. "I have nothing but hockey, Julie," Julie and him chatted for a bit more, until she had to go. He couldn't help but be upset about his situation. Everything was up in the air- whether he could play or not. Whether he was staying in Boston or going back home. Nothing was set in stone, and perhaps that was the thing he had trouble understanding.

He had spent most of his winter break in the hospital, prolonged because he caught a staff infection. Future plans were discussed, and he agreed with his parents that he would be better off getting the surgery done back in Minneapolis, and recover at home. He withdrew for the spring semester. While his parents began to consult with doctors back home, Adam, with the help of his teammates and Julie, packed up his life in Boston indefinitely. At his good-bye party, which was held in his apartment that he shared with a couple of other guys, he sat on the couch, his injured leg propped up on it, drinking beer and doing shots, miserable as ever. He masked it well, and tried to enjoy his friends for the last time; it would be a while until he would see them again.

He was wheeled onto the plane by one of the flight attendants. He didn't tell his anybody about his flight; he merely wanted to slip out of everyone's lives. He sat across two seats (his parents had to buy him two seats because of his leg). The other passengers who boarded the plane to Minneapolis stared; he averted his eyes. He hated the attention. He was happy that he needed two seats: no pesky seat neighbor asking him what happened to him.

He settled into the short flight, falling asleep once they took off. _Good bye, Beantown,_ he thought.

* * *

It had been several months since he had been home. His surgery had been successful, but he continued to be in pain. He had started physical therapy several weeks after the pins were put in. Adam couldn't imagine how hard it would be to learn how to walk, or rather how painful it would be. Part of him imagined himself sticking a pair of skates on his feet and doing a couple of rounds on the lake by his house. The other part though, knew that it was the last thing he wanted to do.

His teammates and friends from BC called and emailed, but he responded sporadically to their messages. He didn't like being on the phone hearing good news about the team making it to the semi-finals, what was going on with the last girl he dated, the parties he was missing, the professors who were piling on work early in the semester. It all depressed him. Even on the phone with Julie, who had grown to be his closest friend in Boston, he answered listlessly and tried to be enthusiastic with any news she offered.

Being back in Minnesota was awkward as well. Though only a handful of the Ducks had gone on to play hockey in college (Fulton, Guy, Charlie, and Portman), all the Minneosta-based Ducks had gone out of state for college, being able to because of their experience at Eden Hall. They were all pursuing life at full speed, experiencing life outside of Minnesota, something Adam was always eager to do once he was done with high school. He had placed some phone calls to the Ducks he was closest to (other than Julie); Charlie, Ken, and Fulton, who gave him the time for him to air out his anger at his situation, but he didn't divulge his feelings entirely. He was expected to go further, go pro, and be the next greatest player. Their sad replies of shock didn't help him either. He felt that he had failed his friends as well. It was lonely being back at home while school was in session- he had fallen out of touch with any other friends he had at Eden Hall, or they weren't around and too busy otherwise with school and their lives to talk to. Not that Adam wasn't in the mood to talk very often.

Family life wasn't the easiest, either. His mother doted on him as much as she could, but Adam got somewhat tired of her being in the house all the time, and in a fit of frustration after not being able to get up from his bed one day, he yelled at her. It had torn him up inside ever since it happened, and though he had apologized he still felt awful. But at the same time, Adam didn't want to be waited on, and wanted to be able to do more for himself, but couldn't- he could barely get to the bathroom without it being a struggle.

"Adam?" she asked, peering cautiously into his room. It had been a couple of weeks since his surgery. Lauren Banks knew that her son was hurting, but she didn't know what to say to him. She offered help as best as she could. It was hard, because he was a boy, maybe it would have been different if he were a girl, and she could perhaps understand what he was going through. But she didn't. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose the ability to go about as one pleased, nonetheless understanding the possibility of not being able to do what he had worked at and enjoyed all his life. She would try her best, though to try to get him out of the house.

"Yeah?" he asked. Adam was laying down in his bed, staring out his window, whose curtains were opened. His voice was dull. His TV was on, but he wasn't paying attention to it, instead he stared, occupied by the bare trees directly outside his window.

"Do you want to go to the bookstore? I know you had mentioned that new book you wanted to read. I can drive you?" she asked, steeping into the room, but staying close to the door.

"No thanks, " he said, not looking at her. He then turned. "Thanks, though."

"I can pick it up for you, if you'd like, sweetie, " she said. She went over to the bed and began to fix the pillows under his head. His expression reflected his slight irritation. She stopped once she sensed this.

"You don't have to, "he said. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled weakly. "You let me know if you need anything, " she said, heading out of his room. He nodded. She left the door ajar, but breathed in a deep sigh. It broke her heart to see her once vivacious son, so cold and sad, cooped up in his room all day.

She headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her husband, Philip, was due to arrive home from work any minute. She occupied herself with a magazine and a cup of tea. Philip came in through the front door, carrying in some take-out bags. They greeted each other with a kiss.

"Honey, " she started, helping him with his bags. "I think you need to talk to your son, again. He's out of it…"

"Fair enough, " he said, somewhat nonchalantly. He gave his wife a smile, and headed up the stairs to Adam's room, giving a light rap at the door, before letting himself in.

"Hey there, Adam, " he said. Adam didn't stir much when his father came in. He moved his head to his direction.

"Hey, Dad, " he replied back. He gave a deep breath and sighed, annoyed that his father had come in.

"You got PT tomorrow, don't ya?" he said, lightly patting his son's injured knee.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Maybe I'll bring you in, " Mr. Banks said, "I can miss my morning to bring you to PT.."

"Dad, it's OK, you don't need to." Adam didn't want his father there. His mother usually brought him, and she would stay in the waiting room. He didn't want anyone to see him struggle, especially his father.

His first appointment at the physical therapy center was the reason why. His father insisted with the therapist that he be there. Adam, too shy to deny him, silently agreed. The first session was intense, since it was the first time he was attempting to walk. He remembered the searing pain and intensity of each step he took. Though the pain wasn't completely gone, he was managing a bit better.

The pain wasn't the worst thing though of the first visit- it was his father. His father stood alongside him, egging him and pressuring him with each step. _C'mon, sport, you'll be back on the ice before we know it! _It got to a point that his therapist had to ask him to wait outside. All the other patients in the room had stared over at the whole scene. Adam not only felt embarrassed by his father's actions, but ashamed. He wanted to please him so bad, but it was hard, painful, and depressing.

His father was his biggest fan, often going to watch games if business took out East. He had been ever since Adam began playing. Though Mr. Banks stayed at home more often to observe his son's recovery, Adam could feel a distance between them. Mr. Banks hadn't gone to a physical therapy session since; did he think this offer was a way to make Adam feel better?

Mr. Banks was relentless. In his mind, his offer was indeed a try at cheering up his son. "It's not a problem, Adam , really, I want to take you-"

"DAD!" Adam said, snapping. He took whatever energy he had to turn fully towards his father. "Leave me alone! I don't want you there! You're just going to yell at me. It's embarrassing! Face it- I'm not going to play again, and if I do, it's not going to be the same!"

Mr. Banks reeled a bit from his son's sudden outburst. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't known what to say to his son since his injury. Of course, it broke his heart when he heard the news, but he knew his son would get up and be back on his feet. Adam's outburst though burst this bubble of optimism.

"Well, OK, Adam, " Mr. Banks said, maintaining his composure, though he was clearly upset. "I'm going to go get dinner ready…mom will bring you up something to eat." He exited the room, shutting the door.

Adam shut his eyes, and slumped back on his bed. He grimaced in pain as he reclined again. He reached over and turned on his bedside lamp. He had to use the bathroom, and it would take some work for him to get over to it.

He was fortunate that he had a bathroom connected to his room- his brother's room and his sandwiched the bathroom they had shared growing up. Despite the convenience, it still took him a while to get over there. He got up slowly, grabbing his cane. His cast was still on, and the physical therapy was really for him to put some weight on the leg. He balanced himself with the help of his cane and slowly got to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and used the bathroom. After washing his hands, he placed his weight against the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror.

An unfamiliar face reflected in the mirror. He hadn't shaved in weeks, and was growing quite a bit of a beard. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face lacked any sort of happy flush or energy that it once did. He turned the faucet on to splash some water on his face.

Then suddenly, he burst into tears. He hated when he cried, but these emotions came over him without warning. He cried out loud, whimpering. He would have never thought that he would cry about the situation he was in, but he couldn't help it. He felt so helpless, as his cane, leaning against the counter, slid and fell on the floor. Adam tried to retrieve it and in his attempt, he lost his balance and fell onto the blue tiled floor of the bathroom.

Downstairs, Lauren and Philip heard the thud and went at once to see what happened. The discovered their son lying helplessly on the bathroom floor, crying and trying to avert his face. With the help of both his parents, he was able to make it to his bed.

He lay down on his bed, peering at the untouched Chinese food that was in a bowl on his nightstand. His mother had brought up for him. The spill on the floor left him in more pain and he reluctantly took a painkiller. It would help him sleep.

* * *

Winter turned in spring and more months had passed since Adam had been home. He was doing much better than when he first got back to Minnesota, but he wasn't 100 percent. He still had a lot of problems walking, as after fighting with his dad refused to go to PT for a couple of weeks. His parents were only able to get him to go after they got Coach Bombay to call him up. His conversation with his old coach was only slightly convincing and inspiring. He knew that they had essentially gone through the same thing, but Adam was convinced that his case was different. He begrudgingly went to PT, but skipped when he could. He would complain of not feeling well, and his mother who didn't want to fight with him would let him miss a session.

Since Adam was somewhat still immobile, he rarely went out. During Spring Break when some of the Ducks came back home for the break, he refused phone calls, politely, making up excuses. He stayed holed up in his room, watching TV, reading books, and going online on his laptop. The only proactive thing he was doing was checking out colleges in Minnesota- he was thinking of transferring, just so he wouldn't have to return to BC.

His appearance had also suffered. He had grown out his facial hair, and really hated to shave (there was no point he reasoned, since he wasn't going out), had gained some weight (20 pounds), and the extra weight had rounded out his face. If he did go out, he would just put on whatever shirt and jeans he had and a baseball cap. He didn't care too much.

The weather was warmer, and sometimes Adam would sit on the back patio, and read. On one of these days, Charlie gave him a call. Adam didn't pick up immediately; he had an idea to why he was calling. He returned the phone call after he finished the chapter he was reading.

"Hey, Charlie, " Adam said. His mood on the phone hadn't changed much, and he was still dry and monotonous. "What's up?"

"Hey, Cake-eater, "Charlie said, cheerfully on the other end. Adam grimaced at the use of his Duck nickname. "I just wanted you to be the first to know."

"Know what?" Adam said, dryly. He knew what.

"I got mine, " Charlie said. "I'm going to Tampa Bay next season. "

"That's great, Charlie, " Adam said, trying to sound happy and excited."I wanted you the first to know-from the Ducks of course. My mom knows of course, and so does Bombay. They're ecstatic. "

"I'm really proud of you Charlie, " Adam offered. He really didn't know what to say. He had felt his heart drop a bit, and an empty feeling in his stomach. He was happy and indeed proud for his friend, but he couldn't help but feel resentful. It was supposed to be him.

"I'm going to have a get together, at Mickey's this Friday night and tell the rest of the team. You'll come, right? I know you've been in hibernation, " Charlie said. His voice was genuine. Banks had flaked out on him last time he was in town, as well as when he got back into town a couple of weeks ago. "We'll get some grub there, and then I figured do some bar hopping...you think you can make it? "

"I'll have to check my whirlwind schedule, Charlie, " Banks said, dry as ever. Charlie laughed a bit, not knowing if he was joking or not. "But if it means a lot to you, I will."

"It does. I'm sure the rest of the team would love to see you, too," Charlie replied. "Well, I gotta go- mom and Bombay are taking me out to dinner. I'll see you Friday then?"

"Yeah, definitely. They said goodbye and hung up. Adam couldn't return to his book, as he was thinking about his impending reunion with the Ducks. Knots began to form in his stomach, as he thought of the reaction he would get when they would see him. But, it was important to Charlie, and though he was feeling shitty about everything else going on in his life, he would go.


	14. Mickey's

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The next chapter is coming up…I'm just playing around with the order of how I want the rest of this story to go- only a few more chapters left. Reviews make me happy (and get me writing!). This is another flashback chapter. **

Chapter 14. Mickey's

Charlie had called everyone to meet up at Mickey's at seven o' clock in the evening. Adam had driven to Mickey's, slowly trying to kill as much time as possible. The thought of seeing all his old friend, altogether in the same place, made him feel sick to his stomach- he didn't like it, but his anxiety overwhelmed him. He even talked to his mother about it over lunch, who tried to quell his nervousness.

"They're the Ducks, Adam, " she said, slicing some vegetables for the salad they were going to have. "I've never seen you so at ease with such a large group of people other than them. And besides, you need to get out of this house- you've been cooping yourself up here. "

"I know, " he said, looking down at his hands, which he was fiddling together out of nerves. "But, I haven't talked to a lot of them in ages, and I don't know. They're going to see me like this, I look and feel so different. "

"Honey, " Mrs. Banks said. "You look fine. Of course you've changed, but that's natural…with your injury and everything…" her voice trailing off, at a loss for words. She busied herself with preparing lunch and didn't offer any further words of advice.

Adam circled the block again, passing the familiar diner. He slowed down as he passed it, trying to see if there was anyone there. It looked like Charlie was there, talking to Casey, up at the counter. A head of bright red hair was seen between a blond head and a much taller brunette head, wrapped in a bandana. _Must be Averman, Guy , and Fulton, _he thought. The profile of a female's head was also visible- the cute turned up little nose indicated that Connie was there too. A tall black male walked over to the table the crowd was sitting at from the back- Jesse was there too. Adam took a deep breath and figured that it was now or turn his car around and flake out. He parked his car across the street and took a deep breath before turning off his car completely.

He hoisted himself up from the driver's seat slowly, taking small steps to turn around to get something from the backseat. He hated using it, but it really did help him walk. Steadying himself on his cane, he drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes in attempts to ignore the dull pain in his knee. His knee had been acting up the day before. He walked over to the corner to cross at the light and made his way towards Mickey's.

His palms became sweatier as he neared the restaurant. He adjusted the baseball cap he had put on. His hair was a bit longer than probably any of the Ducks had ever seen, and it was a style that was somewhat growing on him. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans and a zip-up hoodie in the late spring weather. He decided not to shave, and the facial hair made him look a bit more weathered.

Everyone turned to the direction of entrance as soon as he walked in, due to the chimes hung at the door. He locked eyes with the seven pair of eyes, as well as anybody else who happened to be at the diner at that time. He looked down and made his way over to the corner booth were everyone was assembled.

Charlie was the first one to meet him. "Banks," he said, clapping hands with him in a handshake. He pulled him into a hug. Adam hugged him back slightly, as his cane tapped against Charlie's leg. "It's good to see you. Means a lot to me that you're here. "

Guy and Averman were the next ones to say hello, both exchanging chummy handshakes with him. Adam expected Averman to come up with some quip about his appearance.

"You look good, Adam," he instead retorted. The redheaded comedian of the bunch had grown up a bit at college, exchanging his spectacles for contacts. Guy was handsome as ever, nodding with Averman's statement. He was also playing hockey at school. "I'm sorry to hear what happened, " he offered, after exchanging his handshake with Adam.

"Yeah, sucks having to bring this thing around, " he said, shaking his cane a bit. The two of them smiled awkwardly at the comment.

Fulton, Jesse, and Connie all got up from the booth, and went to greet Adam. He felt a bit put-off that everyone some coming to greet him, he could easily go and say hi to everyone on his own; it made him feel more singled-out. But he knew that most of them had seen each other frequently, and it had been a long time since they saw him.

Fulton gave him a well-meaningful clap on the back- he had told him about the injury when he got back to Minnesota, but hadn't seen him. "How's it goin?" he asked. Adam nodded, silently in response.

Jesse also exchanged a chummy handshake and smile. It had been a while since he had seen him. " I didn't know what happened until Charlie told me when I got here, " he said. "I'm sorry, man. "

"Yeah, " Adam started. "I've been better. "

Connie was the last one to greet him. Fulton and Jesse stepped aside to reveal the petite brunette, who gave Adam a big smile. "Hey, Banks!" she said, cheerfully. She gave him a big hug around his midsection. "Nice hair!" she said, ruffling the back of his head. Adam smiled a bit as they broke apart.

After the greetings, they all scooted back into the booth. The group immediately broke out in chatter.

"Hey, who are we waiting for?" Jesse asked.

"Who else?" Charlie said, taking the chair placed at the head of the booth. "Goldie. Late as usual. " They all laughed.

"So, what's the news?" Connie asked. "I think I know…but…"

"Eh- keep your mouth shut, " Charlie said, smiling and winking at her. "Can't do it until everyone's here. " he turned to Adam. "So, what's up, stranger?"

Adam felt his palms clam up as soon as everyone looked at him. "Um…not much. Just hangin' out, you know…doing the physical therapy thing." Adam felt the room somber around him. "I took the semester off and have been just hangin' out at home, " he mentioned to the Ducks that didn't know what was going on with him. Guy, Averman, Jesse, and Connie all nodded.

The door chimes rang, and everyone looked over. "Goldberg!" they all yelled out as he came in through the door. A bit slimmed down from the last time Adam saw him, he trotted over to the corner booth. Pleasantries were exchanged, Adam being the last to greet him.

"Nice beard, Banksie, " he said. Adam gave a half smile. "Really, dude, " he insisted, patting his face a little. "Makes you look dangerous!" Adam had to laugh at that comment.

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" Averman asked Charlie once everyone settled back down.

"Ok, ok, ok, " Charlie said, standing at the head of the booth. He glanced behind his shoulder at his mom, who brought over a large tray of drinks and fries. She placed it on the table, and stood next to her son, clasping her hands together.

"Well, I don't know how to say it, but this time next year I will have finished my first season…in Tampa Bay!"

The booth immediately erupted in clapping and cheers, so much that other patrons looked over. Charlie put an arm around his mother's shoulders. "I wanted to tell everyone together, cos you know, you guys have known me since forever. "

Adam feigned his reaction, as Charlie had told him beforehand. Everyone was genuinely surprised and began to ask Charlie all sorts of questions; especially Fulton and Guy who were in line next to go pro.

"Oh, man, think of all the chicks, " Goldberg said, in a dreamy tone. "I should have gone pro. "

Averman burst out in laughter. "Yeah, ok, " he said. "So, who's next? Guy? Fulton?" he paused. "Banks?" he then asked in a slightly quizzical tone.

"Um, " Adam started. "I don't know about that. " Fulton and Guy looked over from their conversation with Charlie, who also looked over. "The doctors said I most likely won't be able to play again. "

Silence fell over the table again. "Wow, "Goldberg said, in disbelief. "I would've thought you'd be the first one out of any of the Ducks to go pro, man. "

"Yeah, " Jesse chimed in. "You've been playing even longer than any of us. "

"You made MVP your freshman year at BC!" Fulton exclaimed.

"Yeah, " Adam said, curt in tone. "Well, there are other things. It was my fault…um, I didn't…yeah…" he was at a loss for words, as his face grew warmer. He looked down, and began fiddling his thumbs. Connie, who was seated beside him seem to see this, and placed her hand over his nervous fingers. An awkward silence fell over the table for a minute, until Casey came back with all their food.

Connie removed her hand as the two of them locked eyes. Everyone began to talk and dig into the food. Adam quickly turned away, to look at the counter. Connie looked away as well.

* * *

The rest of dinner's conversation was about Charlie's exciting news, with some diversions of what everyone else was up to. Averman, who was a film major at the University of Chicago, spoke excitedly about a the short film he made with a group for a final project. Goldberg who went to school at Penn State bemoaned a business class he had taken last semester. Jesse talked about a internship he had gotten with a marketing company in Minneapolis, through his professor at University of Minnesota. The guys talked about girls they were dating, had dated. Adam didn't have much to offer to the whole conversation. It also seem like they were avoiding asking Adam questions due to his earlier answers and reaction. He was happy to hear that everyone was doing well, but it depressed him that he didn't have any news to share with them other than his busted knee; no new girlfriend, hookup, internship, job; hell, he didn't even know if he was going back to Boston come September. 

"Connie, how's Jack?" Guy asked, over after dinner coffee. Connie immediately blushed at the sound of her current boyfriend's name. Guy and Connie had broken up ages ago in high school, but remained fairly chummy with each other.

"He's good! I'm going to go see him in a couple of weeks, " she said, beaming. Adam smiled a bit; Connie always lit up a room with her smile. She turned to Adam, to fill him in, "Jack's my boyfriend. He's a year older than us, but goes to school with me in Wisconsin. He is the best! "

Adam nodded. Everyone was happy.

The night at Mickey's ended with everyone fighting with Casey to pay the bill, who refused to take any money from the Ducks. They left a fat tip, and Charlie kissed him mother good-bye on the forehead, as she yelled after them from the doorway, "Be good!" They all waved good-bye and headed out to their cars, trying to figure out who was going with whom. Adam proceeded to his Volvo.

"Hey, Banksie, " Charlie said, "Where ya going? Aren't you going to come out to McManus' with us? C'mon, it'll be fun. "

"I can't, Charlie, " Adam said, putting his key into his car door. Goldberg saw that Adam was getting into his car and yelled out from the group,

"C'mon, Banks! You can use your cane to beat off the hotties! "

Adam forced a smile, as he heard the rest of the Ducks laugh at his joke. He knew Goldberg meant well, but he really couldn't picture himself standing up for the next several hours, drinking with the guys. The thought itself made him feel tired, and he didn't want to be singled out, or have any concessions made for him. He didn't want to endure the stares from other people at the bar who would gawk at him , he didn't want to deal with the girls who would come up and ask him why he had a cane- he just didn't want to deal with any of it.

"I can't Charlie, I'm sorry, " Adam said. The two friends clasped hands, Charlie somewhat understanding Adam's refusal. "Tell everybody I said bye, and…I'll see them around. " Charlie nodded, as he watched Adam toss his cane into the backseat, and lower himself slowly in to the driver's seat.

Adam pulled out of the parking lot, waving to the group. The night was finally over, and he couldn't be happier to get to his bed. He drove as quick as he could back home, pulling into his driveway.

He got out of his car slowly, grabbing his cane from the back, and made it inside. It took him some time to get upstairs to his room. The large house was quiet, as his parents had gone out. He preferred the silence after the slightly noisy evening. All he could think of was his bed and the painkiller he was going to take; his knee was dull with pain.

Adam found himself soon enough under his sheets, lolling off, wishing for sleep to come quickly. His head was full of thoughts the whole drive back home- what was the last thing he was happy about? The last goal he made, back in January. Being in Boston. Playing hockey. He did fall asleep quickly, thankfully so he wouldn't keep him self up, dwelling on the past, and his uncertain future.


	15. Alone Again, Naturally

**Sorry for not updating in a while! But I've come down with a bug, and have sometime to write! Ok, back to present time…but the flashbacks aren't over yet! I'm sorry if this chapter seems like I'm dragging the plot out, but it's kind of an awkward transition. So here ya go! Please review!! **

Chapter 15 Alone Again, Naturally

Adam woke up with a start, experiencing that familiar falling feeling that caused him to bolt straight up on the couch. He was surprised but remembered he had fallen asleep half drunk on the couch, after looking at pictures. He glanced over to the coffee table, where his phone lay, right next to the picture of Connie in the royal-blue dress. He picked up the picture and looked at it, a smile immediately coming to his face. A rush of memories began to fill his head.

Beep! Beep! Beep! His train of thoughts -Connie, the fountain, the summer heat-were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He picked it up immediately, without looking to who it was.

"Hello?" he asked, getting up, stifling a yawn.

"Adam?" the voice on the other end replied. It wasn't Connie, the girl he was just thinking of, but instead Jessica, the other girl on his mind.

"Jess? Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…you didn't call me last night, " she said. Adam pictured the pouty blond, sitting up in her bed, hugging a pillow, dressed in a nightie. Ok, so he liked to picture her in this light.

"I'm sorry, I was just busy…you know, I was out with Julie, Jeff, and Connie, " he said, trying to put his scandalous vision of Jessica in bed over the reemerged memories of Connie.

"Yeah, I know, but still…you could've call me. " She wasn't trying at all to hide the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I know, I'm very sorry, " Adam said. He was wandering between his bedroom and bathroom to get a move on with his day. He was going to meet up with three up in Queens for brunch before Julie and Jeff headed back to Boston.

"You can make it up to me, " she said. "Come over!"

"Jessica, I wish I could , but I'm meeting up with them for brunch before Julie and Jeff head back home."

"Ugh, " Jessica grunted over the phone. Adam made a face as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, decided whether or not to shave.

"But you hung out with them all weekend, " she whined. "You didn't even see me…"

"I know, and I miss you, " Adam said, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"Well, if you missed me so much, you should come hang out with me!"

"Ok, ok, " Adam said, his patience being tested. It was far too early to argue. The vision of the scantily-cladded Jessica reentered his mind. "Let me go , so I can meet up with them. I'll see if I can get back early enough to hang out. "

"Fine, " Jessica retorted. She didn't like the answer. She didn't like not getting her way. She also didn't like the fact that Adam, her boyfriend, was going to hang out with his two best girlfriends in the world.

They hung up with each other and Adam took a deep breath before starting his shower.

* * *

She saw Charlie and Adam clapped hands and pat each other on the back in the rear view mirror. It looked like Banks was heading out from the Duck reunion early. She was seated in Charlie's car, along with Averman and Goldberg, who just ducked into the car after yelling after Banks to join them.

"Looks like Cake-eater is heading out early, " he said, fastening his seatbelt up front.

"Yeah, " Connie said, continuing to the watch from the rear view mirror. She saw Charlie head closer to his car, and she only broke away from her spying when he got into the driver's seat in front of her.

"Adam not coming out?" she asked Charlie. He shook his head.

"He's kind of sore he said, didn't think he could make it all night, " Charlie replied, starting up the car.

Connie saw Adam's car pull out of the parking lot, and made a right. Shortly after, Fulton's car, which also contained Guy and Jesse, pulled out, making a left onto the street. Charlie backed his car up and began to follow.

"That's too bad, "Averman said. He and the two other guys began to talk about the bar, and Connie felt her clutch vibrate. It was her cell phone.

_Hey, sweetie! Missin' ya! Have fun tonight!_ It was a message from Jack. She immediately smiled.

She quickly tapped out a response (_Miss you too! I'll call you soon!)_ and put her phone away. She looked out the window, enjoying the familiar landscape as the car made its way to McManus'.

She couldn't help but feel for Adam. She had noticed the entire night how withdrawn he looked. It wasn't pity she felt, but something else. Adam wasn't ever a loud and exceptionally outgoing person, but shy and subdued, quite a contrast from the rest of the team. But, the Ducks had always brought out his more extroverted side and in past meetings after they all were apart and reunited, he was always eager to share something about himself. She had noticed him wincing when the others asked him what was going on in his life, especially since he didn't seem to have any answers.

_Maybe he just needs someone to talk to_, she thought, as they pulled into the bar's parking lot.

* * *

Ding, dong, ding, dong! Connie woke up with a start. She pushed back the hair that had gotten into her face as she raised her head, which was buried into her pillow. She forgot she was on the couch for a quick second, and regained her balance by steadying herself on the coffee table while reaching for her cell phone.

"Hello?" she muttered. She put the phone away from her ear to check the time. Eleven ten.

"Connie?" It was Adam. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, hey, " she said, her voice still scratchy. She got up into a sitting position. "What's up? Please don't tell me you're heading over already." She looked down; she was wearing a ratty U of Wisconsin tee shirt and boy shorts.

"Oh, no, just got out of the shower, " he said. Connie had a quick thought of Adam in a towel, before directing her thoughts elsewhere. "But just wanted to let you know I'm on my way soon. "

"Ok, I'll see if Julie and Jeff are up. I'll see you soon? Give us a call when you get here. "

"Sure thing, " Adam said, as they hung up. Connie put her phone down, and stretched her arms out. She heard Julie leave the bedroom from down the hall. They greeted each other good morning, as Julie joined Connie in the living room. The two began to fold up Connie's comforter she was using

"Was that Adam you were talking to?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way over after he's done changing, " Connie replied, taking the blanket and placing it on the couch, sitting on top of it. "You know, I had the oddest dream. "

"Yeah? What about?" Julie asked, tying her robe closer to her, sitting next to Connie on the couch.

"So odd, I mean, maybe not so much, but it was just back to when Charlie was announcing his pro contract, and Adam not coming out with us…I don't know, it was just strange. Maybe it just happened because you mentioned all that stuff last night. "

"Probably, " Julie said, smiling. "It looks like you're having a hard time getting him out of your head?" she said, teasingly.

"Jules, " Connie started, "he's not 'on my mind'. But, you know, I never really thought back to that summer until you mentioned in last night. That was a weird summer. I mean, not weird…but if I knew all the stuff that was going to happen between me and Jack, then maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Julie said, raising an eyebrow. "See, he is on your mind!"

"Well, no, " Connie said, defensively. "I mean I wouldn't have started dating Banks, I mean Adam..no…I didn't even know if Jack was cheating on me during that summer…it was all just speculation…anyway, whatever…"

Julie let her friend ramble and felt her heart give a little. Connie never had the luck when it came to guys. Jack, her longtime college boyfriend was found out to be cheating on her while she was in her junior year. Julie remembered Connie calling her up in Boston after she found out, crying about the whole situation. It was always hard to see a good friend upset, especially when it came to age-old game of mating.

Connie ran her heads over her head and pulled at her hair. "OK. Enough with that, are you two going into the shower first, or shall I?"

"Banks, good, " Julie said, opening the door for him. She was the one to answer the door. "What's up?" she asked, as they climbed the stairs up to Connie's.

"Not much, how you guys sleep?"

"Very well. Connie and I stayed up a little bit after we got back from your place. Talked and stuff. "

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Stuff, " Julie said, giving her friend a wink. "C'mon, I know you're no brain surgeon, but seriously. Anyway, she had a dream…you might have been in it."

"Really?" Adam said. "About what?" They got back up to Connie's apartment, where Jeff waved from the couch. Connie was coming down the hallway, putting an earring into her ear, heading towards Adam and Julie.

"Good, "Connie said, on seeing Adam. "You're here. " She smiled. Julie stood in between them, smiling herself.

"Well, "Julie said, interrupting the silence that fell. "Lets get something to eat. I'm starving."

Connie led them out of the apartment, and they headed several blocks away to a favorite café/diner of hers. Connie and Adam walked together, leading the way, as the couple walked behind them.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Ok, " he said. "Had a strange dream. More like a flashback, " he said.

"Really? I had an odd dream too…well not odd, but yeah, " Connie said. She took out a cigarette from her purse and lit it.

"You should really quit, "Adam said, "I thought you only smoked when you drank?"

"And when I'm hungry. But this place won't disappoint, I promise, " She replied. "I've never quit for a guy, actually, come to think of it. "

"Then quit for me, "he said, smiling, his hands in his pockets. She smiled back at him, almost shyly. They awkwardly moved on a different subject.

"What are you up to today?" she asked.

"Um, not much. I think Jessica is looking to get some Adam-time though, " he said. Connie didn't think he sounded very excited to see her, so she dared to ask.

"Well, why don't we hang out? I mean, Julie and Jeff are heading out after we eat, so you know, we can talk about them. " They both laughed.

"You know, " Adam said,, "I don't think Jessica would mind waiting a little bit longer to hang out. Why not?"

"Really?" Connie said. She put out her cigarette. "Well, ok! Sounds good."

* * *

Jessica really hated the crowds on the subways on weekends. She really hated taking the subway every day to work from Jersey City, and hated it even more when she had to take it otherwise. She thought about this as she sat on the subway seat with people stuffed around her.

She had been in a bad mood all day, and it had not gotten any better after getting off the phone with Adam. _Going to hang out with Julie, Jeff, and Connie. Blah, blah, blah, _she thought. Sure, Julie was one of his best friends from college, and Connie, well, didn't she have a boyfriend with glasses to preoccupy her time with?

She didn't understand Connie too much. She recognized that she was very smart, but didn't agree with her taste in guys- that Kevin guy at Halloween was interesting. Adam had talked about Connie briefly, how they were friends pretty much through right before junior high up to college. She was admittedly jealous of the relationship that her and Adam had, especially since it existed way before Adam and Jessica had met. But, what she had with Adam was special. He was so very good-looking, great in bed, had money, and took care of her. He was always a good sport when it came to making plans, after all he didn't know anywhere to go to in the city- might as well leave it up to her right? She didn't mind at all.

What seemed like eternities later, Jessica, along with her leather weekender arrived in Brooklyn. There were a couple of boutiques her sister had told her about in Park Slope that she might like. She didn't really know much about the neighborhood, but she was looking forward to learning more about it, since she was there nearly every weekend. She took a cab from the subway over closer to Adam's neck of the neighborhood. She would call him after she did a little shopping. How could he say no to hanging out with her, if she was right there, at his front door?

* * *

The foursome took a nice walk after their filling meal around the neighborhood. After a while though, Julie and Jeff wanted to head back so they could get on the road. As the pair was gathering up their things from Connie's apartment, Connie and Adam chatted on the couch.

"I have some movies if you want to watch them, " Connie offered as they were going to hang out. "I haven't sent them out…I don't know if they're your kind of movie."

"Remember when we went to see that outdoor movie festival that summer?" Adam said suddenly.

"Yeah I do!" Connie said. They both burst out laughing. "The couple in front of us was making out, on their blanket, and then the guy farted! Oh, my God, I almost forgot how funny that was!"

They continued to laugh heartily, so much that Julie called out to them asking what was so funny.

"Nothing!" Adam said, clutching his stomach. "Oh, Connie! That was such a fun summer."

"Yeah, "Connie said, still smiling, "It really was."

A silence fell between the two. Adam looked at the pretty brunette, who was playing with the edge of the comforter she was sitting on. His heart felt so full for his friend at that very moment.

Their peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of vibration. Adam's phone. Connie looked up, and he gave her a smile, as he got up to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there!" Jessica said on the other end.

"Hey Jessica, "Adam said. "Listen, I'm going to hang out here-"

"So, " Jessica interjected before Adam could finish. "I decided to do a little shopping in Park Slope and I'm outside your apartment. Why don't you let me up and I can show you what I bought. "

"Um, I'm still up here in Queens, "Adam said. Connie looked up. Adam had walked over and was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Really?" Jessica said. She was indeed in front of Adam's brownstone, leaning on the iron gate, with several shopping bags threaded through her one arm. "Well, I mean I'm out here, and I thought we could hang out…you don't need to come to me…I came to you…"

Adam could hear the slight hint of whininess in her voice, but liked the idea of not having to go out to Jersey City on a Sunday night.

"I can go buy cupcakes and keep myself occupied until you get back, " Jessica said, as if sealing the deal. Adam had no choice- he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Allright, " he said, slightly defeated. He hung up quickly with her and turned to Connie.

"I'm going to be jerk right now, " he started. She straightened up on the couch. "But Jessica is um, in Park Slope right now…"

"Oh!" Connie said. She wasn't terribly surprised about the news. "Well, that's cool." She gave him a smile, hiding any disappointment she felt at that very moment. "We have plenty of time to hang out another, um…time. "

Right then Julie and Jeff emerged from Connie's bedroom, belongings in tow. Good-byes were due all around. The four walked out of Connie's apartment; going first to the Boston car. Connie exchanged a hug with Jeff, then with Julie.

"Bye girl, " Julie said, giving her friend a big hug. "I'll talk to you soon. Think about what I said, though, last night. "

Connie gave her a smirk and they kissed each other on the cheek.

Julie then went over to say good-bye to Adam, after he exchanged a hearty handshake with Jeff. Adam and her embraced each other. Julie leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Don't be an idiot, Banks. " They broke apart, and Adam gave her a rueful smile.

"I already am," he said. She slapped the side of his arm.

Connie and Adam watched their good friends get into their car and drive off. They then proceeded down the block and around the corner to Adam's car.

"I'm sorry I have to go, " Adam said. "Really, I'm being a jerk."

"It's cool, " she said. "Remember, we have Charlie's game on Friday- that'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I'm looking really forward to that. I haven't been to a game in a while, " he said.

"It'll be great, " she said, clapping her hands together. A few minutes later, Julie and Jeff were ready, and the four walked out to their car. From there they all exchanged good-byes, as Adam also headed out. Connie walked back to her apartment, by herself, figuring maybe it was better that she just hang out by herself.

* * *

After getting back into his apartment, he gave the call to Jessica to let her know he was back. He looked over his apartment, to straighten it up a bit. He spotted the picture of Connie on the coffee table, and quickly put it back into the box of pictures and shoved it under his couch.

Jessica arrived shortly there after. As annoyed as Adam was with Jessica's interloping, his heart did soften when she came with cupcakes and lattes in tow. After putting her things down, she ran up and gave Adam a big bear hug and kissed him hard on his lips.

"I missed you SO much!" she said. He smiled, and hugged her. She ran off to put away her things in his room.

_I guess she's staying over_, he thought as he entered his kitchen. They rarely spent anytime in there, as Jessica insisted that they always check out some restaurant she read about online.

"So…what's up?" he asked, as he sat down at his kitchen table. Adam was far too full for the treats, and instead sipped his coffee.

"Well, before we do anything, " Jessica said, calling out from Adam's room, where she put her overnight bag in. She came back into kitchen, sat down on the table, and opened up the box of cupcakes, "Sweet Melissa's always has good stuff..I need to tell you about this Friday-" She stopped to take a big bite out of her cupcake.

"This Friday? Why…what's up?" Adam said, cautiously, taking a sip from his paper cup. He watched her eat the cupcake. One would expect a pretty girl like Jessica taking her time with such a thing, but she ate it ravenously.

"I just love, love, love these cupcakes!" she said, her mouth half full. Adam smiled, not knowing what to do, as crumbs fell out of her mouth.

"Well, it's my sister's 25th birthday and she's having this big thing going on at this place in the West Village…she got her one guy to buy her bottle service, and it's a really swank place…and before hand I told her that me and you would join her and her other guy for dinner at Butter. Sound good?"

Before Adam could utter a single word, Jessica hopped over from where she was sitting on the table, closer to Adam before sliding into his lap. "Great! We always go out with your friends, so it's time we go out with my sister. "

"We do?" Adam said, still bewildered. "Um, Jessica?" He didn't know how to do this. "I kind have had plans…"

"Plans?" she asked, looking very surprised. "Like what? I didn't think we were going to do anything. "

"Well, I actually was going to go with Connie to our friend's hockey game. Remember? I told you, I had a friend who played for Tampa Bay…well he's playing a game at the Garden…"

"What?' she asked, pouting immediately. The pouting immediately turned into anger, as she got off his lap and stood up in front of her. "This means a LOT to me, it's my SISTER, she only turned TWENTY-FIVE once. And, doesn't your friend play other games up here? It's not like this is the only game that he'll ever play. YOU just hung out with CONNIE this WHOLE weekend. She's NOT your GIRLFRIEND!"

Adam sat there, caught off guard by Jessica's rant. He didn't know what to do. He never faced a situation where some girl was screaming at him.

"Um…" he started. She crossed her arms, angrily and stared down at him. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come?"

Jessica, angry and slightly intimidating from her stance, then started to cry, whimpering at first, then leading into full out bawls. This just threw Adam off even more so. He had no choice, but to get up and envelope the tall blond in his arms.

"Its ok, its ok, " he said, soothing her as best he could. He had to cancel the hockey game. He didn't know exactly why, but as he held Jessica in his arms, the last line she had yelled at him resonated in his head.

_She's not your girlfriend._ She was right. Granted, Connie was a friend, but was she ever going to be his girlfriend? Adam didn't want to answer. He didn't even know what he wanted or what he felt for Connie. The thoughts in his head collided with the feeling of Jessica's tears making his shoulder wet. _Jesus Christ, she's really upset!_ He thought. But more importantly, she's here with him. She was, however it came to be, his girlfriend, and he was a nice guy for the most part. He had been shitty to the girls he had dated in college, breaking up with out of the blue, not returning phone calls, hiding. He took a deep breath.

"We can do your sister's birthday, that's fine, " he said. She hugged him tighter, almost as if she never wanted to let him go. She made a loud noise of delight. And though there were tears involved, he did like that his concession made her feel better.

Later on that evening, as a 'reward' for exchanging the hockey game to a loud night of clubbing and booze, Jessica treated Adam like a king in bed. As Jessica fell asleep curled up next to him, Adam felt a sense of resignation. He was exhausted from the bedroom antics, but couldn't fall asleep so quickly.

_You can only be her friend right now, and maybe that is really all that it is meant to be. Jessica…she's a brat, she whines, and she's shallow. But she's here, and she's investing time with you and you love the way she makes you feel for the most part_. _Just…just don't think about it, _Adam thought, rationalizing his feelings.

He leaned over to his side table, without disturbing the blonde, whose naked body seem to warm and get closer as he inched away just a bit, to get his phone. It was after eleven, so he would have to resort to a text message.

I'm sorry Connie, but I can't make it for Friday's game. I'll call you soon to let you know why.

* * *

Connie was still up, lost in one of the movies she had rented, one out of the stash she . She saw her phone light up.

"Message from Adam, " she said, as she flipped open her phone. She read it over, and shut her phone. She sighed, and didn't know what to think. He obviously had made plans with Jessica, his girlfriend, to do something else.

_It's ok,_ she thought, forcing herself to believe it. Rejection wasn't anything new to her, so if anything, she just needed to roll with it. Adam was her friend, and that was all that was it to it.


	16. A Case of the Mondays

**I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I've been od'ing on my favorite music that's inspiring this, and also just having fond recollections of the relationship/situation that some parts of this story is based on. So, it's very near and dear to me.**

**Major flashback action! I hope you all don't think the plot is dragging or that Connie/Adam are too angsty for their old age. Please review!!**

Chapter 16 Case of the Mondays

It was barely noon, but Connie already felt that the whole rest of the week was going to suck. She was late to work, because she had stayed up late finishing that dumb movie. Then even after taking a half of a Tylenol PM, she couldn't go to sleep, as she found herself crying, for no reason. She hadn't cried like that out of nowhere since her and Jack broke up or maybe even more recently, when she moved to New York and was homesick.

Her morning hadn't been any better. A document that was supposed to be expedited to her to arrive today had gotten lost, and she spent an unsuccessful half hour with the courier to try to figure out where it had gone. Her email program froze five times, which caused her to rewrite at least a dozen emails twice. Oh, and her boss, who rarely talked to her, laid down a new deadline for a project she hadn't even started.

Marie entered Connie's cubicle to see the brunette, facedown on her desk. "Cons?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Connie replied, not picking her head up. "What?"

"You ok? I brought you Greek yogurt…"

"I think I am, " she said. She got up, composed herself, and straightened out her blouse. "I hate this shirt, why did I wear it?" She sighed, as Marie leaned on her desk.

"Case of the Mondays? " Marie inquired, putting the tub of yogurt in front of Connie's keyboard. Connie rubbed her temples and shook her head. "I thought you had an awesome weekend since Julie and Jeff were in town?" Marie placed the plastic tub of yogurt on Connie's desk.

"Oh, we had lots of fun, " Connie said, looking through some folders and organizing some things around her. "It's just all this stuff going on. I don't know, but I'm really upset. And where the hell did I put that number for that cute copywriter "

"Why you looking for a date?" Marie said. Connie stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, why are you upset? What's it about…?"

"Well, Adam can't make it to Charlie's game on Friday…he sent me a text message late last night, and yeah, well. I don't know why I'm so upset about it, but I am. Oh, and after Julie and Jeff left, we were going to hang out and catch up on my Netflix but Jessica called him. "

"Oooh, catching up on a bunch of foreign movies on a Sunday afternoon…how exciting! " Marie replied sarcastically. "You should've called me, I would have come over, " Marie said.

"Eh, I think I was better off just hanging out by myself. Anyway, I was, am, whatever! I'm just upset about it. " She continued to flip through an address book, looking for the information she needed.

"Maybe because you love him, " Marie said in a frank but joking manner.

" I do not, " Connie said. She really wasn't, even though she had to assure herself that she wasn't. " I can't describe it. I think I'm just hurt because he's my friend…"

"….and that he's ditching you this Friday for his girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Why am I always being ditched for someone else?"

"Oh, sweetie, " Marie said, giving Connie a hug from behind. "You're not. But, you know, as much as you and Adam are friends, he does have a girlfriend, and though she's somewhat of a complete idiot, she goes home with him at the end of the night and you don't. She's got a hold on him, I can tell you that. "

"Yeah, and you also said that he's in love with me, " Connie said.

"Well, he is, but he just doesn't know what to do. Hopefully, he'll come around. What's his number? Parker and I can convince him, " Marie said.

Connie lightened up and she laughed. "No, I don't think you need to do that. I don't know how I feel about him…he's my friend, and it's just weird. I haven't seen him in four years until about a month ago and it's great to have him back in my life, especially since he's all successful and just doing way better than when we first really got to hang out. When we've hung out- and it hasn't been too many times, each time has been really good…so comfortable. It's nice. "

"Friends are always tricky, " Marie said. "But, I still think he's in love with you and just doesn't want to admit it because he's preoccupied with his Paris Hilton-wanna be girlfriend. He's a good-looking guy, Connie. And very nice. You can't expect him to be single for too long. Maybe he's too nice…" Marie trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts.

"He's one of the nicest guys I know, " Connie said, slightly forlorn in tone. "Ok, I can't think of this right now, " she resigned herself from the conversation, putting her hands out in front of her motioning so. "I need to get some shit done, keep my mind off of it. "

"Whatever you think will work, " Marie said. "Allright, I'll be back later to check up on you. "

Connie had learned through her trials and tribulations of dating how to preoccupy herself with work whenever she had guy problems, so the rest of the day got easier. She was still upset at the end of the day that her week wouldn't end with Adam at the hockey game, but she was able to complete things she needed to for work, which took an enormous weight off her shoulders. If anything, she would get to see Charlie, and Marie and Parker although not hockey fans, they would be accompanying her.

_The food they usually have at the private box is pretty good, _she thought to herself on the subway ride home, while thinking about the game. She had hit the gym hard, on top of putting in a busy day at the office, so she felt more relaxed.

Amused by her observation, she decided to text it to Adam, as a response to his message. She didn't have the time all day to give him a call or even shoot him an email.

_You'll be missing out on the good eats in the e-box this Friday! _She smiled slightly.

Connie got home to her apartment. It felt quieter, as she had entertained Julie and Jeff the past weekend. She made dinner for herself and watched TV, read, and soone found herself in bed, earlier than usual. Though she was more relaxed, she felt overwhelmingly blue. She debated on calling her parents, or one of her brothers, but didn't think she had enough energy to carry on a thoughtful conversation.

Plus, Mom will probably bring up how Aunt Collette's daughter is getting married. She had gotten an email from her cousin the other day about it. _Oh, when is Constance getting hitched?_

"Blech, " Connie said out loud at her thought. Her mom was pretty good at not asking about relationships, but she wanted Connie to be happy as most mothers do. Her brothers were both doing well in that department, Henry the oldest was married, and Christopher was planning to take the leap next year with his longtime girlfriend, now fiancé.

She curled up with her pillow. Though exhausted, both mentally and physically, sleep didn't come too quickly. She felt hot tears fall down her face, unresponsive to their presence until she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

She just realized that her last serious relationship was with Jack, her college boyfriend. They began dating her sophomore year, maybe a couple of months or so before seeing Adam after his injury. Their eyes locked from across the room in some comparative literature class they were in together. Their first date was to the ice cream parlor on State Street. They both had gone to class not knowing it was canceled. He bought her a butter pecan sundae, and he watched her eat it.

She found herself crying harder, thinking about that date, how they both found out that _The Great Gatsby_ was their favorite book, and how his neck turned beat red under his collared shirt when he would talk about himself. She then flashed forward to their break-up, which was a couple months shy of their year anniversary.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, wiping her tears away. She was half yelling at herself for being such a mess about a memory, and half asking a valid question. Every contact with a guy since Jack either ended up as a one-night stand, an awkward month or so of questioning each other's motives; in all a series of let downs.

"I'm a good person, aren't I?" she asked one more time, hugging her body pillow close to her. Her eyes finally felt the fatigue from her stressful day and she fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Connie made a right hand turn on Maidenshead Lane, and went down a half a mile until she got to number two sixty-five. She parked her car in front of the large, dark brown brick Tudor-style house. It was a little after three in the afternoon, and sun shone through the trees into her car. She had an old Cabriolet convertible, and figured it was ok to keep the roof down, as she grabbed her purse and got out of her car.

She had been to this address many times before; the Banks' were always generous in holding Adam birthday parties, summer cookouts, hockey championship celebrations, graduation parties, etc. However, it was the first time she was alone. It felt a little off, but no one else was available to join her. She had mentioned it to the rest of the team the night before at McManus', but everyone had prior engagements- work for most of them and off-season training for Fulton, Guy, and Charlie. She was picking up her part-time job at the bookstore she worked at the summer before, but it wasn't starting until next week.

She was half-doubting her decision to go to Adam's house unannounced, on the drive over. She wasn't too sure if he had some sort of routine; but the night before he mentioned that he wasn't working, nor was he doing much else, so she figured he would be around. She also wondered if he would be receptive to a surprise visitor.

_If he's being really anti-social, I'll just jet,_ she thought as she walked up the pebbled pathway to the front door. She stood in front of the door, removed her sunglasses, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

Lauren Banks appears at the door, opening it out towards Connie. "Connie? Is that you?" she asked, surprised to see the petite brunette at her door. "Come in, come in!"

Connie stepped in graciously, and Mrs. Banks received her by enveloping her in an embrace. She hadn't seen Adam's old teammate/friend in quite sometime.

"Look at you!" she said, looking over Connie. "You just keep getting lovelier each time I see you!" Connie blushed at the compliment.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Banks?" she asked, as Lauren led her into the kitchen, and promptly took out a glass and poured some iced tea she took out of the fridge.

"I'm doing OK, " she said, pushing the glass towards Connie, who sat down on a stool near the center island. She sat down across from Connie, on another stool. "I'm working from home mostly, and you know, Adam is here 24/7…speaking of which- I know you're not here to see me! Let me go see how he is…I heard him come in earlier than expected last night. Did you guys call it an early night? That's quite unusual for you Ducks." Connie smiled at the last remark- they had indeed stayed out until last call at McManus', most of the Ducks, with the exception of Fulton and Guy (who drove Charlie home), pretty jolly and drunk.

"No, " Connie started. "We finished up at dinner around nine-ish…Adam wasn't feeling up to go to the bar afterwards…" Mrs. Banks tightened her mouth, out of disappointment. She was hoping her son would go out, be reckless with his old friends- he needed it desperately.

"I see, " she said. " Well, that's been expected ever since you know, his accident. Just isn't the same…" her voice trailed off, lost in thought. She slapped the counter slightly and snapped out of it quickly. Connie gave an empathic look. "It's good that you're here, Connie. You want something to eat? I'll go check up on him, and make sure he's decent. "

"I'm good, thank you though, " Connie said politely. Mrs. Banks gave her a quick smile and proceeded upstairs to tell Adam about his visitor.

She knocked gently on his bedroom door. Light sounds of a guitar strings being strummed could be heard on the other side. She heard Adam's voice allowing her to come in.

"What's up?" he asked. He was seated upright on his bed, playing his bass guitar(check this in one of the chapters). A few weeks ago, Mrs. Banks, brought him to the music store in attempts to get him to do something. It was a victory for her, when he decided to pick up the guitar. Since then, he was strumming and learning basic chords on the Fender they purchased. He put the guitar down, and straightened out his baseball cap.

Mrs. Banks was happy it was a day that Adam was feeling better about things, as he had gotten up, showered, shaved (much to her delight), and put on something besides a pair of gym shorts and tee shirt- jeans and a tee-shirt. At least he was presentable- she reasoned he didn't have any excuse to receive his guest.

"Someone's here for you, " she said, with a smile, coming into his room, beginning to straighten out the items on his desk and dresser. She spied a small pile of clothes on the floor by the foot of the bed, and slyly pushed them under the bed, out of sight with her foot.

"Someone's here for me?" Adam asked, in a bit of disbelief. "Who?" He felt himself clam up immediately.

"Connie, " she said, dusting off a book and placing it back on the bookshelf on the other side of his bed. "She's downstairs. I told her I would check if you were up for seeing her. "

"Sure, I mean, I guess so, "' he said, playing with the strings of his guitar. "Did she say why she stopped by?"

"No, " Mrs. Banks said, " But I think it's great that you have a visitor." Her mood had lighten up since Connie's arrival. _He needs someone else to talk to besides me,_, she thought, as she looked a picture on Adam's bookshelf. It was a framed picture of the Ducks on their graduation day from Eden Hall. The whole lot of them in the traditional black ceremonial robes in one big group, arms around each other, smiling at the various cameras capturing that very moment.

She smiled. Though it had caused quite a fracas with her husband when Adam first joined the Ducks, or District 5, she thought it would be good for her son to meet and interact with kids other than the ones that went to his school, from his neighborhood. Indeed, the District 5 Ducks were a varied sort from different home lives, religions, races, etc. And they had been his friends since, with a few bumps in the road, as natural as friendships went. And it helped him get some great experiences in life, even though his hockey dream wasn't going to pan out. He was a well-rounded kid, and hopefully this phase would pass.

_Soon, I hope_, she thought, as she put the picture down. "Anyway, I'll have her come up? Your room's pretty clean…"

"Um, sure, I guess, " Adam said, still taken aback that Connie was downstairs. Mrs. Banks left his bedroom, with the door open. Adam got up and with the help of his cane, went to his bathroom to check himself over, and made sure he was presentable. He was somewhat happy he decided to shave that morning. He heard the door open from outside and took one last look in the mirror.

He walked out to his room, where Connie was, leaning on his dresser. "Hey, Banks!" she said, cheerful as ever. Adam brightened up when she saw her. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a lightweight green cardigan over a light blue halter and flip flops, looking very summery.

"Hey yourself, " he said, coming over to her. They exchanged a slightly awkward hug. "What are you, um doing here?" he asked smiling, as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

She smiled at his question. "Well, I didn't have any plans today, and I had asked the rest of the Ducks if they wanted to come with to visit, but they are all being lame working and training and stuff, so you get just me today. " She gave him a big, toothy smile.

"Oh!" Adam said, nodding. "But…why the visit? "

"Oh, Banks," she said, still smiling. " I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know I just saw you last night, but you seemed a bit sullen, so…yeah. Just wanted to hang out. I mean, unless you have something better to do." She said the last line, smiling, looking at herself in his mirror. She could see him behind her in the reflection. She also saw that he was smiling.

"Yeah, I got a pretty packed schedule, " he said, sarcastically.

"There we go, " she said, sitting next to him on the bed. She saw the guitar on the bed. "You play the guitar? I never knew!" She picked it up with his permission and positioned it on her lap.

"Well, I'm still a rookie. I decided- well, my mom kind of mentioned that I should do something besides go online and watch TV since I'm not doing much anything else, and we went and got it a couple of weeks ago. "

"That's pretty awesome, " she said, examining the handsome instrument. "It's also pretty awesome, because it's a navy blue guitar with a khaki strap. Very awesome. " she looked over at him, smirking and he could help but laugh. They both laughed. It was an obvious remark about Adam's preppy style all throughout high school and college.

"I'm looking a bit grungier these days, I'm afraid. I haven't stepped into a J. Crew in months, " he remarked. Any sort of uncertainty or apprehension about having a guest left his body, and he felt more at ease just one-on-one with Connie, as opposed to the whole group of Ducks, like last night. He remembered Connie's sympathetic hand on his knee all of sudden and remembered how nice the gesture felt at the time.

"Ah, everyone deserves to try something new, " she said. She put the guitar gingerly aside on the bed. "Anyway, lets go to the park. It's too nice of a day to waste inside. "

"Um, the park?" Adam said. He hadn't been out to the park since last year. He definitely didn't make a point to take walks outside, except for the occasional walk out to his car, or to the backyard. The use of the cane was essential and helped a lot, but it also made him feel overwhelmingly self-conscious when he had to use it in public.

"Yeah, the park, " Connie said, popping up from the bed. "Are ya deaf? I thought you hurt your knee, not your ears." She turned around and gave him a wink. "Now c'mon, it's summertime, Adam. You're already as white as they come, a little sun will do you good."


	17. I Turn My Camera On

Chapter 17 I Turn My Camera On

They drove to the Chain of Lakes, which was fairly close and one of the largest parks in Minneapolis It was quite expansive park, and had acted as an important landmark that landed Adam with the Ducks as opposed to the Hawks back in the day. They talked about this, in the car ride over.

Connie also scolded (in a friendly manner) Adam for not taking advantage of being outdoors. Adam could only shyly smile, and remark that it was hard for him to get out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just being lazy, " Connie said, parking her car. She put the roof up. Before they got out of the car, she turned to him and patted his arm. "You know I'm just joking with you, right? I don't want you to take anything I say to offense. "

"Yeah, " Adam said, surprised at the comment. "I know you don't mean it.. "

"I know, but still. You know, Adam, you just seem so down last night and I never have seen you like that before…I know you're the 'quiet' one out of us, but even at Goldie's quips, it looked like you weren't even cracking a smile. "

"Yeah.." Adam said, getting out of the car slowly, placing his cane firmly on the ground. "I guess…I guess I was just nervous to see everyone…you know, after not seeing the gang for a while, and then this happened. " Adam said, indicating his knee. "I just didn't know how everyone was going to react._ I_ didn't know how I was going to react to everyone's reaction…"

"Fair enough, " Connie said, looking over at him, with her chin resting on the roof. She then walked over to Adam's side of the car, and the two exited the parking lot, walking at a comfortable enough pace for Adam to keep up.

"I have to admit, I know the guys were really surprised. I mean, I was surprised when I found out too, but- I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's the least thing we could have expected. You are a great player, Adam, so I guess we all thought you'd be in the pros already."

"Was a great player, " Adam said, slightly turning wistful in tone. "I don't think I'll be able to play again."

"Well, don't dwell on it, " Connie said. "Hockey season is still a long way from now, so don't stress about your future. Just think of…today!" She said, cheerful as ever. "You'll be fine, Adam, I know it. You're a great person. " She reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Adam smiled at yet another kind gesture from his friend, and the two made their way through the park, chatting. After an hour of walking, the two took a break on a grassy patch on the ground.

"What's that big ol' pack you got there, " Adam said, gesturing to her bag. It was a larger purse he would normally imagine Connie to carry around, more of a tote bag.

"Oh, yes, " Connie said, going through it and removing another decent box-shaped bag- a camera bag. "My parents got me this sweet camera for my birthday." She continued to talk as she took the black camera out of its case. It was a nice professional-looking camera. "I took a photography and writing class last fall semester, and I think I want to get into photography. Or at least take more pictures. I have a smaller digital one too, but I love how this is an old school one, that you have to develop and stuff. There's a lab at school and I would develop pictures there. I'm going to have to see if I use the University of Minnesota's dark room for some stuff…I think there is fee…"

Adam listened attentively to everything Connie was saying- she described the camera, and more about the class she had taken, and how her boyfriend Jack also liked photography. As much as he had been fearing the night before, he had forgotten what it was like to listen to another person speak at length about something interesting, other than his mother or father, or the occasional conversation he would have with his brother. He tried to think back to the last good conversation he had with a friend, and couldn't think of it.

"Anyway," Connie said, interrupting his thoughts, "I wanted to come up with something to do this summer, a photography project of sorts I guess. I was going to first take a self-portrait every day at the same time, regardless to where I was but I figure that may be tricky. So I figure for now, I just want to take pictures of…this is going to sound corny, but the summer."

"That doesn't sound corny, " Adam replied. "But, what do you mean, summer? Like stuff you do during the summer? Vacations?"

"Nah, "Connie said, adjusting something on her camera. She got up and positioned the camera in between them on the ground, down by Adam's feet.

"Here, lay down." She gently pushed him down, so they both lay flat on their backs. The sun was still brightly shining, though a little further down in the sky. Adam put his hand over his eyes to block the glare. They both heard a click and got up.

"We'll see how that turns out, " she said, advancing the film to the next frame. "I guess just summer. I mean, there will be pictures of things I do this summer, but just summer. A lot of sunlight, colors, ice cream, I dunno…we'll see!" she said, sighing out of excitement.

They got up and walked some more. Connie spied one of the numerous playground scattered throughout the park. "Swings!" she squealed with delight. "I'm going to get on one. Swings are very summertime, " she said. She gave Adam the camera.

"What's this for?" he asked, taking the camera in his hands, as she got onto the swing. She showed him how to shoot a picture, advance the film, and zoom.

"You take a picture now." She adjusted herself on the swing, and backed up and began to swing, pumping her legs to go higher. Adam laughed. He wasn't one for artistic expression, but might as well.

He stood a good distance away in front of Connie, and dropped his cane, allowing it to fall onto the woodchips. He used both hands to focus the lens, and then shot a picture of Connie, who was far away. He advanced the film quickly, and got another shot of her swinging closer, and then another one with her foreground, which probably would develop to reveal mostly legs in the frame.

"Stop trying to take pictures up my skirt, Banks!" Connie teased, as she pumped her legs to go higher. She looked at the kid next to her, who wasn't nearly as high up as she was. She stuck her tongue out at the little boy, who didn't notice, and Adam laughed out loud and captured the shot quickly. He picked up his cane, and made his way to Connie's side.

"Here, I have an idea, " he said. "When you're swinging up like that, look down at me."

"Ok!" Connie said, continuing to swing, and waiting for him to get into position. He couldn't squat down too much, so he straightened his bad leg out to his side, and bent his right one so he could get a good angle from below.

"Ok, ok, do it now!" he said, excited about the prospect of the picture. What he captured in the frame, was a picture of Connie's beaming face looking down at the lens, with her long hair whipping up above her head, like a long brown banner. He hoped that it would develop the way he thought he captured it, otherwise he would feel bad wasting film.

They followed up the park outing by going to get pizza at a local tavern. Over several slices of pepperoni and a couple of pints, they talked and talked. Adam couldn't remember ever being able to talk to easily to Connie; he had always been closer to the other female of the Ducks, Julie. They talked about her of course, as they were both still in touch with her, the rest of the Ducks, school, Jack, among other things.

"So, " Connie said, taking another sip of her beer. "How's the knee thing? Did you have surgery and stuff? Are you going to physical therapy?"

"Yeah, I had surgery almost right after it all happened. It sucked, and it hurt a lot. Physical therapy sucked too when I first started, " Adam replied, looking down into the amber liquor in front of him. "My dad didn't help either…I feel like I really let him down. He would bring me to my PT, and kept on pressuring me to go further, even though I had to start off slowly…we got into a fight one day about it, and we're ok now, sort –of I guess. "

"I'm sorry to hear that, " Connie said. She always remembered Mr. Banks; always there to cheer on Adam, even to the extreme. She recalled Adam always taking his weekends to practice when the rest of the team wasn't, juggling both his academics and hockey, always feeling the pressure to succeed at both. "Is he upset because you might not play hockey again?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I've been playing since I could hold a stick in my hands and skate on my own…me not getting into the pros now? I think he took it hard, and I don't know…we've never been terribly close, other than hockey. He gets along with my brother more so with everything else. I was just supposed to be his hockey star. "

"Oh, I think your Dad will love you and support you with or without hockey," Connie said. "I mean, it might take some more time- I'm sure he's sad about the possibility of you not playing hockey again, but not because your face isn't going to be plastered on some trading card. Maybe he sees what your injury did to _you_ and how unhappy it made _you_ feel, and…he doesn't know what to do but just to keep on doing what he had been doing- encourage you to do your very best, even if it comes off strong."

Adam took what Connie said into accord. It didn't occur to him that his father was naturally a 'pusher'; afterall he had been the same with Andrew, his older brother when Andrew was playing hockey, until he decided to pursue other things. And they were fine now.

"The thing too, is that I don't know if I want to play hockey anymore, " Adam said, still looking down at his pint. He hadn't looked up at Connie the whole time they were talking about his father.

Connie raised her eyebrows. It was quite surprising. Adam Banks, star center in high school and college, not wanting to play hockey anymore?

"Really? Adam, it sounds like with your injury, if you just practice and go to therapy, it'll get better…right?"

"I don't know, " Adam said, finally looking at her. "The doctor's said it's a strong possibility that I wouldn't be able to, or at least not for a while. And after me and my dad fought at PT, I started going less and less. I walk with this cane, fine, but I don't know, Cons, I really don't. I feel like I've been pigeon-holed into this hockey life, and I really love the sport, but am I really cut out to play in the pros? I've been thinking about it a lot lately, over the past several months, and I don't know…I just don't know. I don't know if I'd like the attention, the pressure. "

Connie leaned in closer to listen to her friend pour his heart out to her.

"I remember when I was in the hospital and Julie would come visit and I was so down on myself, because I wasn't going to play hockey again. I thought it was the only thing I had going for me, and now that it was taken away from me, I had nothing else to live for. And yes, I've been moping about for the past four months or so, and I don't even know if I'm going back to Boston. I feel like I don't have any direction. like I'm lost. I think I'm lost."

"Lost, Adam?', She had never imagined in her entire life that the quiet, stoic Adam Banks would have doubts to what he wanted to do in his life. "Adam, you're one of the brightest people I know. Whatever you want to do, you're going to do it well, I know it, whether it's hockey or anything else."

Adam remained silent, listening to Connie. He didn't like the compliments, he didn't believe it too much. "I don't know, Cons, I've always had my life planned out to some degree- went to Eden Hall on scholarship, got recruited to BC, they chose my major for me…for Christ's sake, I'm still listed as a 'liberal art' major, I never changed it because I was too busy with hockey."

"Adam, you know, you can change it whenever you want to whatever you want," Connie said, smiling.

"I think you're afraid because you don't know if you'll have hockey to fall back on and you're afraid that you won't succeed in other things you may pursue- and I don't blame you either, you're excellent at the sport and you've been doing it for a long time."

"But, if I can offer you any advice…I would say that you need to let go, let yourself free from it- if you feel that you could be doing something else, then do it. Do it, Adam- you're a hard worker and _I_ know that you will be fine."

Connie's voice was so very soothing, and her advice sounded like it was coming from someone far older, yet it was not condescending, and it felt as though she genuinely cared for Adam.

"You know, " Connie said, after taking another sip from her beer. "There's more to life than hockey…remember how we all thought we'd be playing until we were grey and wrinkled?" Adam laughed at the thought. All through high school, or at least after Freshman year, the Ducks would have wild dreams about playing together as a team until they all died.

"Well, most of us realized that that wasn't going to happen, so we decided to work towards other stuff, " Connie said, swirling the straw in her water glass, looking up at Adam. "Look at most of the Ducks…I mean, obviously, a lot of us aren't as good as you, Charlie, Guy, Fult, or Portman…but we're all ok. And you will be ok.

"Whatever you do, you're going to be great, Banks, " she said. She smiled up at him, and took another sip of her beer.

* * *

On the car ride home, Adam kept on playing Connie's advice in his head over and over again as he looked out the window at the Minneapolis scenery. Her words really resonated with him. She had a nuance for making anybody feel better, and Adam was happy to be the recipient of it this time around. Adam hung on to her every word, not simply dismissing it like he had when it came to his parents, brother, or anyone else. Frankly, other than a brief word or two with Julie or Charlie, Connie was the only person who empathized and gave him some straight advice. Or maybe, it was more like hope. _Yeah, hope_, he thought as they turned onto Maidenshead Lane.

"Well, here you are, Banks, " Connie said, pulling up to his house. She put the car in park.

"Thanks for the ride, " he said, turning to her, "Or rather, I should thank you for the whole day. I haven't gone out and had this much fun in a while. "

"Oh, it was nothing, " she said, looking down at her lap, slightly blushing. "I just thought you needed to get out the house…we didn't do anything really. "

"Yeah, but I needed it, " he said. "Listen, do you think we can do this again?"

"Go out?" Connie asked. "Sure! We really should. I had fun too, Banks."

"Great, " he said, giving her a smile. "Well, I should go in. I'll call you soon. "

"Good, " she said. They reached over and the console and gave each other a hug. "You better call me!"

Adam got out of the car carefully, and headed back into the house. Connie waited until he was inside until she pulled away.

* * *

Connie glanced over again at her phone as she typed away at her desk. She had been looking at her cell phone for a call all morning long. The best thing she got was a text from Marie a couple of cubicles over telling her to stop looking at her phone. Adam hadn't texted her back from the evening before. Usually he was good at responding to her texts, if not in a friendly way, but out of courtesy. But alas, there were no texts from him.

_I'll just call him_, she thought. Let me see how he is and why he wasn't going to make it.

When she had tidied some work away, she finally took her break. She went outside of her large office building, lit a cigarette and dialed him up.

"Hey, " Adam answered on the other end. "Connie. What's up?"

"Nothing much, " she said. " Was just wondering what was up with you…I got your message on Sunday. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, " Adam said. He had forgotten to call Connie to tell him about not being able to make it, and felt like an ass. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't give you a call…I got held up with some stuff after work. "

"It's ok. But is everything all right? You know, you missing the game this week and everything, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, yeah…everything is fine, I mean, I guess everything is fine," he said. He was sitting in his office, with the door closed, blinds closed, as if he was trying to seclude himself. Ever since Sunday he did not have a spare moment to his own, or at least it felt like it. Jessica had stayed over on Sunday and Monday night, and though she was going home tonight, she had planned out-loud during lunch just a half an hour ago how much she was going to rock Adam's world Wednesday night, much to his chagrin (and much to the delight of the his accounting friends, who thought it was 'awesome').

"Yeah, so I can't make it on Friday, " Adam started again. He could hear Connie pulling in a breath and letting it out. "Are you smoking?"

"Yeah, ' Connie said, repentently. "Sorry, " she muttered, still taking in a drag off her Camel.

"I hate it when you smoke, " Adam said. He really did, it was the one thing that Connie did that he really didn't like or approve of. But what place did he have to tell her not to smoke. "Anyway, I have to go out with Jessica for her birthday. I mean, sorry- her sister's birthday." The slip was almost true- Jessica had been acting as if it was her big night out. She had dragged Adam uptown to Barney's so she could buy something new to wear. He spent two hours napping lightly on one of the benches outside the fitting room while she tried on everything in the store.

"Oh, " Connie said, letting her cigarette fall to the ground. "Well, ok. I hope you have fun?" she said. She pictured poor Adam at some loud club taking shots and awkwardly dancing with a drunk Jessica.

"Yeah, it should be a blast, " he said, dryly. He heard a knock at his door. "Listen, Cons I got to go. It's my boss."

"Ok, " she said. "Call me if…if you want to talk or anything."

"I will, " he said. They hung up with each. Adam went up to his door to open it. It was indeed his boss, Lawrence.

"Hey, there Banks, " he said, taking to calling Adam by his last name, in an 'old-boy's club' kind of way. "You said you needed to see me when you got a chance? Anything wrong? It seems like you're adjusting quite well here."

"I am, I am, everything is great, " he said, leaning on his desk. "Oh, I just had something to ask- if you were busy on Friday night?"

"Why, no, I am not. Usually me and the Misses will go out for dinner, but nothing much else. "

"Well, I have two tickets for the Rangers game this Friday, and I can't make it. My friend Charlie plays for Tampa Bay, and they're playing the Rangers. They're in one of the VIP boxes, so, I would like to give them to you, " Adam said, reaching over to get the tickets out of his desk drawer. He was able to pick up two of the tickets before the Barney's shop-a-thon yesterday. He wanted to give them as a gesture of thanks to Lawrence for his help.

"Call it a thank you gift, " Adam said, handing him the envelope.

"Oh, this is great, Banks, " Lawrence said, looking at the tickets. "My nephew is a big Rangers fan, he'll be thrilled."

"Good!" Adam said, smiling. He was happy that the tickets were going to go to good use. "My friend Connie Moreau, she was also a Duck, will be there too, you'll probably meet her. I'll let her know you'll be in the box. "

"Great!" Lawrence, said, patting Banks on the shoulder. "Thanks again, I'll go give my sister a call so I can free up James, my nephew." He headed out of Adam's office, and held up the envelope again in thanks.

Adam shrugged, and went back to his desk to do some more work. It was the only thing to keep his mind off of things, too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connie had gone back upstairs, picked at a sandwich she had brought from home, and continued on with work, keeping busy. She took a break to check her personal email and saw an unexpected message.

Hey Connie,

Haven't heard from you in a while. Sorry if Friday was weird with Carrie, but we should hang out again. I really want to see you again. Lets make it happen.

-K

_Here we go again_, she thought. She was ready to delete it but took a deep breath. Marie wasn't around to steer her wrong.

Hi Kevin,

Would you be free to come up to Queens tomorrow, Wednesday evening for dinner? Let me know.

-C

As Connie grabbed her big tote bag to head off to the gym, she heard her phone go off.

"Hello?" It was Kevin. "Connie? I got your email. And yeah, dinner up by you would be great. "

"Cool, " she said, feeling somewhat better. "So, eight o'clock? There's this neat wine-bar we can go to…"


	18. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 18 Old Habits Die Hard

After work on Wednesday, Connie jetted home so she could get ready for her date with Kevin. She looked at all her clothes in her wardrobe, trying on an array of dresses and jeans-skirt combinations before settling on a thin sweater dress with a deep scoop neck neckline and pumps. Though they were just going to the wine bar around the corner, she wanted to look hot. She wanted to be desired. She decided this was the look she was going for when she tried to look at which necklace was the most flattering to her cleavage.

She threw her coat on, and made the brief walk over to the bar. Connie's conscience was working overtime. She could hear in between the clip-clop of her high heels against the pavement, 'What the fuck do you think you're doing, Moreau?' over and over again in her head. She did her best to ignore herself, as she made her way to the wine bar several blocks away from her house. They were to meet up around 9pm. It was a bit later than she would like, but she figured that if things totally went to shit, she could bail easily, blaming the need to wake up the next morning.

She reached the bar where Kevin, donned in a different tweed blazer, waited for her. He was leaning against the wall, a hand in his one pocket, the other holding up a copy of _The Wind-Up Bird Chronicles_ by Murakami. He seemed very engrossed in the book, and almost didn't notice when Connie strode up to him.

"Hey."

"Hey there, " he said, dog-earing the page in his book and tucking it into his inside pocket. "You look amazing, as usual."

"Thanks, " she said, allowing him to open the door for her to enter. They were able to get a table and sat down. Connie immediately ordered for the both of them, a bottle of cabernet that she had there in the past.

"I likes," Kevin said, darting his eyes to look at her then his menu then her again. Connie smiled, almost looking glazed over. "When the lady orders….anyway, what do you recommend?"

"The pork butt empanadas are good, " she said, looking at the menu. "As well as the Spanish potatoes with chorizo…unless you've gone all vegan on me."

"Never, " he said, closing his menu. "I know what I want." He laughed all of a sudden. "You said butt! How was your day? You look a bit frazzled." It was like listening to a skipping record.

"Thanks, " she said through gritted teeth. Ok, so maybe it showed that she had a lot on her mind, but whatever. "My day was good. I'm getting excited…my friend will be in town, playing on Friday. I think I might have mentioned that to you at some point. But yeah, I think I'm going to hang out with him for dinner tomorrow. It'll be nice to see him. "

"Yes, the old Captain Duck, as I remember. That's cool. So, hockey game, huh? I never understood the game…care to explain?"

And so dinner went. Many glasses of wine were had, food, and Connie explaining hockey to Kevin. It was sweet and by the end of the evening, Connie made the decision to invite Kevin back to her place.

They were seated on the couch, talking, with the television on as background.

"God, " he said, looking down at her. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Connie almost laughed out loud at the trite line, but it made her heart beat a little faster.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It wasn't like the nice one she received on Halloween, but it definitely wasn't the sloppy one she got last. She moved closer to him, and he put his hand on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. She leaned back on the couch, and he climbed on top of her, running his hand down her sides.

It was definitely cumbersome being on the couch; Kevin's much longer body was being jammed up again the armrest of the couch. Connie face was buried into his chest. He scrunched himself so he could get to the same level as Connie, and see her face to face. Their make-out session intensified, as Kevin managed to pull Connie's dress over her head.

"Hmmm, " he said, running his hands down the front of her chest. "I likes. " Connie tried to ignore this while unbuttoning his shirt, slowly. Still, layers of clothing were shed, until she found herself clad only in her bra and panties. Kevin was still wearing his pants, but was ready to take them off.

"You have protection?" he asked, standing up, undoing the fly of his pants.

Connie sat up and as if snapping out of a daydream, her head jerked to the side. "Huh?"

"PRO-TECH-SHUN, " he said, annoying annunciating each syllable. "You know...rubbers."

Connie closed her eyes. _This isn't really happening, right?_ She thought. She rubbed her temples. Connie shook her head, burying her face into her hands. It was so embarrassing. The night seem promising, but she couldn't bring herself to go any further with Kevin. It would have been easier in the past…but no, she couldn't.

"I can't do this, " she said, not looking him in the eye. "At least not with you. I'm sorry Kevin."

"What?" he asked again. "Oh, c'mon, Connie!" Connie silently put her dress back on. "Connie? Connie, c'mon…I mean, didn't we have a great time at dinner?"

"And what is that supposed to mean? "she asked, getting up, and throwing his shirt at him. "You buy me an empanada and I'm supposed to let you see mine? Kevin, it's just not working out…I thought it could, but…"

"But what?" he asked, putting on his shirt. "You're something else- you call me to go out tonight, whatever. I listen to your Great Gatsby crap and your stupid love of cheesy French movies. "

"You are a jerk!" she yelled. She picked up his tweed blazer, thinking at the same time how stupid the blazer was. She threw it at him. "You are a jerk in hipster clothing, and you're so pathetic with your whole, 'Oh, look at how existentialist I am' and 'ooooh, look how ironic I dress'. Please! Go home and fuck your stupid, smelly, vegan roommate if I got you all hot!"

"Whatever, Connie, " Kevin said, pulling on his blazer. He headed for the door. "Maybe I will!" he said, slamming the door behind him. And with that, he was gone.

Connie sighed and collapsed onto her couch, burying her head in her hands. She glanced at the clock- it was past 12, and she hoped that she didn't wake up any of her neighbors with her late night debacle. She turned off the TV and went into her room.

She stood in the middle of her room, at the foot of her bed, and took off all her clothes, and painstakingly put on a slip. She washed her face ad brushed her teeth and returned to her room and snuggled into the middle of her queen size bed.

Hugging a body pillow close to her body, she thought about what had just unfolded. She was proud of herself for not sleeping with Kevin. It was strange…she just felt so revolted by him- it wasn't his looks or anything, but just the idea of him. His obnoxious-ness, pretentiousness, the way he talked…ugh. She would have to tell it all to Marie the next day at work.

In the past, it hadn't been so easy. She usually found herself in bed with someone if the circumstances were present. It wasn't that she was coerced, but it always just seemed like the right idea. Or at least it was a way to feel a connection with someone…even when her bedfellow wouldn't return a phone call or schedule a second date.

Even though she had made the right call, the feeling of loneliness swept over her once again, as she fell asleep, thankfully, very quickly.


	19. Something Gatsbyian

**Thank you for all the reviews from the past couple of chapters! I had a hard time starting this chapter, so be kind…read and review please!!**

* * *

Chapter 19- Something Gatsby-ian

"You've been so quiet, " Adam said. He and Connie were walking through the park. It had been several weeks since the first time they hung out one-on-one. Since then, they were hanging out on the regular, at least 3 to 4 times a week. Connie only worked part time and Adam remained unemployed. The rest of the Ducks were around too, and Connie managed to get Adam to hang out with a couple of them on occasion, but for the most part it was the two. They didn't do anything spectacular; mostly day-long outings in the park, sharing large sundaes at a parlor by her house, grabbing dinner and beers- all the while chatting about life.

"Meh, " Connie sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a little bummed because Jack isn't coming up to see me this weekend."

"Oh?" Adam said, this statement peaking his curiosity. Connie didn't make a habit of talking about her relationship with Jack, unless asked, but nonetheless gushed about him. They seem to be having a great relationship despite being far away for the summer- Jack was in Chicago.

"Yeah, " she said, leading Adam to a grassy spot off the path. They both sat down, Adam taking his time and Connie helping him to the ground. "He said something with his internship came up- a big press event. He can't pass it up…he needs to network and all that bullshit. Am I a bad person because I'd rather him come to Minnesota and see me then go talk to the senior editors of the _Chicago Sun_?"

"No, you could never be a bad person, " Adam said, putting an arm around Connie. "You're just acting like a girlfriend would…you don't get to see him very often. He's obviously missing out on a very awesome weekend…"

"Yeah…the phone calls aren't cutting it. And, the way he just went about telling me on the phone…he couldn't even talk to me afterwards, and we haven't talked for real since last week. "

Adam gave her a squeeze. He normally wasn't one to talk to girls about their feelings regarding their boyfriends; if he talked to a girl it was because he was interested. Julie was the only one he could have these conversations with. However, he did owe a lot of Connie since she had arrived at his house to get him out of his funk.

Adam had been thinking of Connie a lot lately. It was expected, as they were hanging out with each other so much. But it was different then thinking of the next time they were going to hang out or what they were going to do.

_I'm really happy I'm with her- hanging out with her, _ he thought, correcting his thought. Connie was wearing a bright royal blue dress. It was a warm day, so she had tied her yellow cardigan around her waist. She looked so lively, even though she felt down in the dumps. She leaned again her elbows and looked up at the sky, slightly melancholy in her expression. Adam looked over at her. Connie had grown up a lot since the last time he saw her- she wasn't exactly a full-blown woman, more like a mature girl-next-door.

Whenever they hung out people would assume they were together; especially when they went out to eat or have a couple of drinks at the bar. They would be wrapped up in their own little world, laughing about something either from the past, or from their own respective lives. Within the matter of a couple weeks, they had created this comfort level. And Adam loved it. As selfish as it sounded, Connie was a beautiful, friendly girl who to preferred his company (at least by default), and it did help Adam feel better about himself in that department.

"C'mon, " he said, giving her an nudge. "Where's that tough girl I know? I've never seen you this mopey over some boy. ' She looked up at him and smiled. He patted her tote bag that she had with her, which was resting in between the two of them. "You got a couple of shots left, lets take a picture of how much more fun you are instead of a boring press junket."

"Oh, you just like taking pictures of me, " she said, giving him her bag that held her camera. Adam blushed at her remark. Every time they hung out, they made it a point to bring her camera in order to shoot anything, anyone they saw- part of the whole 'summer project' Connie wanted to do. She jumped up and dusted her bottom off.

"Yeah, " he said quietly, out of Connie's earshot. He turned on the camera and got up slowly, balancing him self with his cane. Connie walked a few steps ahead of him.

"You're really good company, Adam, " she said, walking into the wide-open field in front of them. It was grassy and not as torn up as other fields in the park, which met more traffic. They were indeed in a quieter part of the large park, no one was around and the only voices that could be heard were their own.

"Really?" Adam said, looking at the camera, adjusting the lens.

"Yeah, " she said, turning to look back at him.

"I should be the one saying that to you, " he said, taking a shot of her. He captured her looking back at him, over her shoulder.

"I am fun, aren't I?" she said, teasingly.

"Exactly, so go look like you're having fun!" he said. She took his word and ran a bit and then jumped in the air.

_Click, click, click_. Adam snapped away at his beautiful subject. It was cathartic in a sense, the whole photography thing they did. Connie was such a breath of fresh air when he needed it the most.

Connie leaped again midair, and tumbled gracefully onto the grassy ground, laughing. "Ah! I love summer, don't you , Adam?"

"It's better now that I'm hanging out with you, " he said. She got up and jumped one more time in the air stretching her arms above her. _Click._

* * *

Connie took control of the camera, and took some shots. They bought ice cream at a vendor, and Connie took a shot of Adam giving his cone a nice big lick, both of them laughing about the image. While enjoying their cones, they continued their walk through the park. Adam enjoyed their walks, as they did help him exercise his leg. Connie had encouraged Adam to go back to physical therapy, and he had been attending his scheduled sessions. It was different when Connie had scolded him about missing PT- obviously she wasn't neither his mom nor dad, but the way she went about it was just so assuring. She had a way of speaking to her friends that made everything in the world seem OK. At his sessions, through the pain, he would hear Connie's reassuring voice.

"Ooooh, Adam look! Let's go sit by the fountain, " Connie said, tugging a bit at the hem of his polo shirt. She shoved the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth, and pulled his sleeve to follow. Connie went ahead to vast fountain and sat down on the ledge, putting her feet up on it and leaning in to touch the water.

"Don't fall!" he said, using his cane to poke her side. Connie made a dramatic motion waving her arms in the air. He sat down next to her.

"So, have you thought about school yet?" she asked, running her fingers across the edge of the water, leaning back on Adam's side.

"Yeah sort of, " he said. He was still sensitive to the issue of school. Though the PT was going ok, his doctor did say that it was advisable not to return to hockey next season. He was still on the fence about returning to Boston- he had turned in a transfer application to University of Minnesota and was accepted, but he was still debating on whether to transfer fully; he had not yet withdrawn from BC.

Whenever he did sit down and think about it, he did in fact miss the larger city. He also liked the fact that it was far away. It was far enough away that he could exercise his independence…find out who he really was. He had been doing a lot of thinking about everything going on with his life, and the soul-searching had indeed been made easier by talking to Connie about it when they did hang out.

"Well…are you going to go back to Boston?" she asked. "Go back to your team?"

"I don't know, " he said, looking down, lifting his injured leg up and down. "You know…it's not even that I don't want to go back to Boston. I do. It's-I-I'm-I-I-I'm-" he stammered over his words.

_Its Connie-she's not going to judge you_. He relaxed and calmed down "I'm pretty sure that I'm going to go back to Boston…I'm not sure that I want to play hockey anymore."

Connie straightened up and swung her legs around. "Really?" she said, in disbelief. Was Adam Banks, star player of the Ducks considering abandoning hockey?

"Yeah, " he said, looking into his lap, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

"Why?" she asked, in a calmer, soothing tone.

"I don't know why, actually, " Adam said. " Maybe it has to do with me not playing for the past six months, but- I don't know."

"You want to know what else there is to life than hockey, " She said, touching his hand, ceasing the nervous movement of his fingers.

He looked at her, her kind face which bore the expression of understanding. At that moment he had not felt closer to anyone else but that girl sitting next to him, who continued to rest her hand on top of his, her assuring touch that simply meant that everything was going to be OK. Even though she had told him this before, it was always good to hear.

"It's OK, " she said, reading his thoughts almost. "It'll be ok, Adam, really. I promise you this. Whatever you decide to do, you're going to do so well at it. And it'll be what_ you_ want to do. " He turned to her and she smiled.

He knew it was going to be OK, and the warm feeling he felt in his face ran down his neck.

"You know how you gave me _The Great Gatsby_ to re-read?" he said, allowing his flush to diminish. "Well…I saw in Chapter three how you highlighted that one passage- it's about Gatsby."

"Yeah? The one about Gatsby's way of making you feel like a hundred bucks?"

"Yes, " he said. "You have one of those smiles." He felt his face get warm again. He thought hard, trying to remember the quote. He had gone over it numerous times, concentrating on the faded yellow highlighter several nights before after Connie had given him her copy. "Correct me if I'm wrong…but one of those rare smiles…. It faced, or seemed to face… the whole external world for an instant...It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood…you know the rest. I think I kind of bungled that."

Connie smiled, obviously flattered and embarrassed. "Oh, Adam…c'mon…"

"No, Connie you do, " he said. She looked up. He wanted to tell her so many things at that moment, show her more affection than a friendly hug or peck on the cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, wishing that she wasn't with Jack. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

"…well you did miss a couple of lines there, but really, Adam, " Connie said, waking him up from his brief reverie. "You're too much. " She paused.

"You know, I told Jack that line after we had been dating for a while." she said, quietly looking down at her lap.

"Oh, yeah, well, um, I didn't mean it, " Adam said, stammering, feeling hot in the face again. _Smooth one, Banks…he thought. Just give your thoughts away…_

She wrapped an assuring arm around his midsection and gave him a squeeze. "No, it's cool- it's really…flattering. " She gave him a smile. "But now that we know the rest of your life is going to be a-OK, lets get out of here. I'm starving!"

He smiled and watched the energetic brunette bounce up and head towards the path. He grabbed the camera bag and followed.


	20. Mom Knows Best

**I hope you liked the last chapter- Reviews are the best! **

* * *

Chapter 20- Mom Knows Best

"Is this week over yet?" Connie asked. She was taking her lunch in her cubicle, with Marie and Parker squeezed into the tight space. A pizza box rested precariously from the top of her computer monitor.

"It's almost over, sweetie," Parker said, grabbing a slice carefully with a napkin from the box. "So, tell us about the date. "

"Ugh, it was awful, " Connie groaned, opening a packet of crushed red peppers, and forcefully pouring the flakes over her slice. She took a sip of her soda. "Kevin was just…ugh. We had a bunch of wine and we were going to fuck, but I just couldn't. And I have had bad lays! But I wouldn't be able to face myself in the morning."

"I'm proud of you, " Marie said, putting an arm around Connie. "Really, I would be very upset if you had slept with him. He was just bad news. "

"Yeah, I'm also very grateful that you didn't sleep with him, " Parker said, taking another bite of his pizza. "It's one thing to rock a tweed blazer once in a while, but everyday? Please. Anyway, there are better looking guys to sleep with." Connie gave him a look.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone anytime soon, " she said. "Not for a long time. I don't even want to date anymore. What's the point?"

"Oh, Cons, don't be that down, " Marie said. "So, you take a break from dating- fine. There is more to life than mating and fucking."

Parker gave a dramatic look of disbelief. Connie slapped him on the knee.

"I know, I know, " she said. "But is it wrong to not want to be lonely? As dumb as that sounds, that's how I feel. I put myself in these situations, and I've already learned not to expect anything from any guy I meet…but…ugh. I don't know. Maybe there is something wrong with me…I mean the longest relationship I've ever been in was when I was in junior high. Seriously. "

"Well, maybe that's what you need to do, " Marie offered. "Focus on yourself, Cons, and everything will work its way out."

"And besides, there's always the hot blonde friend of yours," Parker said, smacking away on the crust of his pizza.

"Oh, god, don't even get me started on that," Connie said, taking another slice. "He's busy with his Barbie doll, I'm just his friend. I'll bring him to the Empire State Building or something and we'll talk about how awesome things are…I sound like a broken record."

"You're in fucking love with him, Connie, " Parker said. "Admit that first." He got up and pulled his office chair from Connie's cubicle. "Denial ain't just a river in Africa. Adieu!" He proceeded to wheel his chair back to his cubicle down the way.

"I don't think I'm in love with him, " Connie said.

Marie gave her an incredulous look.

"Maybe I like him."

Marie's eyes widened. Connie's cell phone, which lay on the desk between their two paper plates, rang. The two of them looked at each other.

"No...fucking…way, "Marie said. Connie picked it up on the second ring.

"No fucking way indeed, " she said, smiling "But, it's someone I do like, well, not like that…or whatever. Anyway!" She gave Marie a big toothy smile.

"Charlie!" she said. "What's up?" Marie smiled, realizing whom the caller was. Perhaps another old friend could cheer her up.

"Not much, not much!" Charlie answered back from the other end. "How's my favorite New York City girl?"

"She's been better, " Connie admitted. "Are you in town already?"

"Been better? Why? What's up? And yes, I'm in town. We landed like a hour ago, headed over to the hotel."

"Eh, it's too much to say right now. "

"Well, I would be honored if you could tell me over steaks tonight; I'm free at six- are you?"

"Of course! T-bones at Knickerbockers?" Connie asked. It was a restaurant that she and Charlie usually went to in the West Village whenever he was in town.

"You know it. Listen, I got to go now, but I'll give you a ring later. I'll call Banks to- see if he's free."

"Oh yeah, " Connie said. "Yeah…give him a call. He's usually busy, with his girlfriend and everything. "

"Maybe she could come, " Charlie offered.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, " Connie said, dismissively.

"Hmmm…someone definitely needs to fill me in on something. Ok, sweets, I'll talk to you later. "

"Bye, Charlie, " Connie said. She hung up. Her and Marie began to clean up their lunch.

"Well, you get to see Charlie, that's a good thing," Marie said.

"Yeah, I always like seeing him. It would be nice with Adam could hang out, since he isn't joining us tomorrow." She gave Marie a weak smile.

"Yeah, " Marie replied. "Well, back to work, love. " Marie pushed her chair out of the cubicle. Connie tapped on her keyboard to shut off her screen saver. _At least there's something to look forward to today_, she thought.

* * *

Adam felt like he had forgotten something when he left his apartment that morning. Jessica had stayed over again, but wasn't coming in with him to the office. She had taken some vacation days that day and for Friday to 'relax'. Adam had left her the key to his apartment. She was going to take a shopping trip into Manhattan and then hang out until Adam got back. They were then going to go out for dinner, as usual.

On the subway ride home, he went through his thoughts, making sure he had taken care of everything he needed to. It had been an unusually busy day, from the minute he had gotten into the door to the minute he left. It was already past six when he got to his apartment, when he remembered what was missing.

"My phone, " he said, as he rang the doorbell to his apartment. Normally, he would have called which led him to realize he had been without his cell phone all day. He figured that it would be OK- no one really called him other than Jessica, his parents, and Connie. But he and Connie hadn't spoken since earlier in the week, and since he wasn't going tomorrow, he figured there wasn't much to say until they decided to make plans again.

Jessica came down to let him in, giving him a big hug. "Hey, baby, " she greeted, giving him a deep kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, " he said. "Hey- did you happen to see my phone? I think I left it here."

"You did, " she said, as they entered his apartment. She went over to the coffee table and picked up his phone and handed it to him. "It was in the couch cushions. I heard it ring when I was hanging out post-shopping. Someone called for you- Charlie?"

"Charlie called?" he said, flipping his phone open. He didn't see any missed called on the screen. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he's your hockey friend, right? He just called to say hi- and stuff about the hockey game. You did tell him you weren't going, right?"

"I did, Jess, I did, " he said, pocketing his phone. He put down his attaché case. "Anything else? Anyone else call?"

"No, he just called to say hi, " she said, looking uninterested at the issue at hand. She was leaning on the couch. "You know, cos he's going to be in town and you're not going to see him. No one else called. You want to see what I bought?" She asked, perking up.

"Um, sure, " he said, loosening his tie. " Let me change, though, I'm getting hungry."

"Yes, that too, " she said, following him into his bedroom, rubbing his shoulders. "I love this, Adam. I could spend everyday waiting for you to come home.

After a mini fashion show of new outfits Jessica had bought, Adam changed into jeans and a nice button up and they went out to a restaurant not too far away from his place. He didn't mind dining out, but it seemed that every time they were together, Jessica insisted that they go out to eat. Though Adam had offered to cook for her in the past, she always refused, stating that she liked being out and around people for dinner- she never offered or even suggested the idea of cooking.

They were settled into their entrees, when Adam felt his thigh vibrate. It was his phone. He looked at who the caller was under the table.

"Ah- it's my mom," he said. He was ready to leave the table, when Jessica put down her fork and knife loudly.

"Um, we're having dinner?" she said loudly, clearly annoyed that he was going to take this phone call.

"Excuse me?" Adam said. He didn't want to make a scene, so he kept his voice low, still however, hovering over his seat.

"Well, can't you call her after dinner?" she said, completely changing her voice to an overly- sugary tone. "Please? I haven't seen you all day long. "

"Um, sure, " he said, firm and monotonously. He was very surprised that Jessica had flipped out like that, but didn't want to be the center of any attention. He stopped the vibrating with a push of the button, and they tucked in to finish their meal. Jessica proceeded to talk about how exciting her day of shopping was and all the fun they were going to have the next night.

* * *

"His girlfriend picked up, " Charlie said, cutting into his steak. Connie and him were seated at a table at the Knickerbocker for dinner. "Jessica? Anyway, she said that he had forgotten his phone at home."

"What was she doing with it then?" Connie said, cutting roughly into her steak. Charlie looked at her, confused.

"She said she found his phone somewhere in his apartment. Well, I told her who I was and I invited them to join us tonight. I also told her if she could kindly pass along the word to our dear Banksie and she said that she would tell him to call me back about it, but…seeing as that we are party of two…"

"She probably didn't, " she said, putting a chuck of meat into her mouth. "They work together you know- I don't see why she didn't just call him at the office."

"Yeah, you're right, " Charlie replied. "He did tell me that they met at work. Anyway, it does suck that he's not coming tomorrow."

"Yeah. It does, " she replied back, curtly.

"What's up, Cons?" he asked, flat out. "I've known you long enough to know when you're pissed as fuck about something."

"It's nothing…it's really stupid, and I shouldn't be getting mad about it."

"Banks' girlfriend?"

"That and other things." Connie had told him the catastrophe that was her date with Kevin and how down she was down on dating and meeting guys. She jokingly added if Charlie could hook her up with one of his teammates. "You know already, I told you. "

"I also told you how much you would hate Florida if you had to live there year-round, " Charlie said, smiling. This caused Connie to smile, remembering the remark she had made earlier in the evening. "But seriously, what gives?"

"This is going to sound crazy, " she started. She put another piece of steak in her mouth. "But I've been thinking about Adam a lot lately…in a 'more than friends' way but not really…"

"Wait, " Charlie said, needing to take a sip of his wine. "You're telling me that you're crushing hard on Cake Eater?"

"Yes and no?" she said, shrugging. "I mean, I'm really happy he's here in New York. It's great. We've hung out, it's like old times, even after not speaking to each other for so long. It's just really nice….and I don't know if I like him because I'm lonely. Or if it's for real reasons…because he is a sweetheart, successful, easy to talk to, good-looking…"

"Oh man," Charlie said. "You think Banks is cute? Yeah, you like him, Connie."

"I don't think it's that easy, " Connie said. "But, this week, ever since I saw Julie and she told me about Adam possibly liking me-"

"Wait, now Adam likes you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Julie swears up and down that he does, but he's hanging out with Jessica. And, when someone is dating someone else, usually that means he likes that other person."

"Well, if she's a good looking girl-"

"Charlie, you're not helping."

"I'm not saying you're not, Connie, " Charlie said, waving a piece of meat on his fork at her, very matter-of-factly. "You're beautiful, smart, and it does baffle me why you haven't been snatched up. But yes; men have been known to do dumb things for a hot body and pretty face. Maybe Adam is being dumb."

"Thanks, Charlie, " she said, giving a smirk.

"Let's hope that he is, " he said, putting the bite into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and laughed. This was the best she felt all week long.

* * *

Jessica had decided to go home that evening, so she would have the whole day Friday to rest and of course get ready for her sister's night out. Adam drove her home to Jersey City.

"I can't wait to see you again, " she said, leaning over and holding his face with one hand. She gave him a soft, sensual kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then, " he said. He drove back home, thinking about Friday night. He was skipping a hockey game to go pay for overpriced drinks and to bump and grind to loud music in a crowded club.

"Sounds lovely, " he said out loud. He then thought about all the things he had to do at work.

It wasn't too late so Adam decided to return his mom's phone call- he probably wouldn't get a chance during the day on Friday, and not at all that evening.

"Adam?"

"Hey mom, how are you? Sorry I didn't pick up earlier…Jess and I were out to dinner. "

"Always out, you, " Lauren Banks said. "How's my baby doing?"

"I'm good…you know, stuff. "

"You're always out when I call- a lot of restaurants to cover out there, huh?'

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm sorry though, that I didn't pick up. I was going to take the phone call but- "Adam decided not to paint his girlfriend in a negative light by telling his mom how she reacted when she had called. "..but I was really hungry."

"Its quite all right, sweetheart. So how's work, how are things? I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Work is good, I got really busy today-my boss and I have this project to work on together by the end of the quarter which is coming up in a couple of weeks. Right after Thanksgiving, so yeah- gotta get a head start on things. Otherwise, I hang out with Jessica and um, eat food. "

His mother laughed. "Well, it's good to know you're eating. Anyway, I know I sound like a broken record, because I tell you this every time I call, but I'm really proud of you, Adam. I'm really proud that you got that job in New York and that you're living your life. "

"Thanks, mom, " he said. He did like that his mom and him talked often. "How's dad?"

"He's doing well, " Lauren said. "He's at the Wilds game with your brother. He'll be back later. I'm sorry you missed him. "

"It's ok, " Adam said. His relationship had improved with his father, but it still wasn't the same as to when Adam was still playing hockey. "Anyway, I'm missing Charlie's game to go clubbing and boozing with Jessica. Isn't that something?"

"Oh, really now?" she said, chuckling. "Well, I hope you can see one of Charlie's games next time they play. I've always thought it was great how you kids have stuck together- for the most part. Speaking of which, how's my other Duck out there?"

"Connie?" Adam asked. "Well, she's doing ok…I actually haven't talked to her since this weekend- when Julie and Jeffrey were visiting. I think…no wait, I did talk to her after that. To tell her why I couldn't make it."

"Please tell her hi the next time you talk to her. Are you guys planning to come back home together for Thanksgiving? That would be nice, right?"

"Um, it hasn't really crossed my mind…actually, I should try to get a flight soon, huh?" Adam said, stretching out on his couch. He had completely forgotten he was going home for the holidays- in a way it felt like he had just moved to New York.

"Yes, you should, " Lauren replied. "It's in two weeks, Adam, I thought you would have booked something. "

"I'll do it this weekend, don't worry, mom. I'll talk to Connie about it too. "

"OK, good. " She paused. "Ask her to come over one day during the weekend when you guys are home- I'd like to have her for dinner, just like before. "

"Sure, mom, " he said. "I'll see what she's doing."

"She is an angel, that girl, " Lauren said. "I really have to thank her."

"Huh? For what?" Adam said, putting down his remote. He had been drifting in and out of the conversation.

"For bringing back the Adam I knew before he got injured. And for getting him off his butt when he needed it the most, " she answered. "I was just thinking about it a couple of days ago- oh yes, I know why- I came across that little album you guys made over that summer. With the pictures of you two, in the park, and all those other pictures. You were so happy that summer and it was so good to see you back like that."

"Oh, yeah," Adam said.

"Well, hopefully I can one day, " Lauren said. "But listen, sweetheart, let me go- I'll talk to you soon, yes?"

"Of course mom. "

"I love you, Adam. "

"I love you too, mom. "

"Tell Connie I say hi and take care of yourself."

"I will." They hung up with each other and Adam let his thoughts about Connie to come back into his mind- he hadn't thought about how she was doing because he had been so busy. Actually, he was surprised how easy it was because he was so wrapped up with work and Jessica the past few days.

_I do miss her, _he thought. Fatigue took over quickly, and Adam, unable to fight it off, fell asleep on his couch.


	21. Out of Reach

**So this is the last flashback chapter- this one covers some amount of time, so hopefully this kind of clears up some backstory. Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 21 Out of Reach

It had been a boring weekend for Adam. Jack's family had invited Connie to spend a long weekend at their lake house in Wisconsin, so he was left alone in Minnesota. He did hang out with Charlie at McManus's Bar, the Saturday before Connie was due back.

"She's pretty cute, " Charlie said, indicating a petite blonde sitting down the bar from them. She was sitting with a couple other girlfriends. The gaggle of girls had looked over at that moment and turned back to each other, smiling and resuming their talking and drinking.

"Yeah, she is, " Adam said, uninterested in tone. He turned back to his beer. "How's training?" he asked over the loud music coming from the jukebox. The bar was pretty crowded,

"It's pretty brutal, " Charlie said. "But, it's good. What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, playing the bass…I've been hanging out with Connie a lot."

"Really? What do you guys do?"

"Nothing really, just hang out, " Adam said. "She's been down at Jack's family's vacation house with them since Tuesday, so yeah."

"That's cool, " Charlie said, finishing off his beer. "C'mon, lets talk to those girls," he said with a nod of his head, in the direction of where the blonde and her friends were.

"You go ahead, " Adam said, giving his best friend a half smile. "I don't want to walk over there." He tapped his cane, which he was still using against his stool.

"C'mon," Charlie said, giving Adam a face. "So what? It's a conversation starter."

"Easy for you to say, Charlie, " Adam said, stern in his voice. Charlie knew to leave his friend alone about it. He didn't bail on Adam, and they ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

"Come over for dinner, " Adam asked Connie on the phone. "It's Sunday night- my mom's making pot roast."

"Will there be mashed potatoes?" Connie asked. She had gotten in from Chicago and seeing Jack two hours ago.

"I'll make it happen, " he said. "C'mon, I missed ya these past few days. And- Andrew is bringing his new girlfriend over. I don't know if I could handle that."

"You just can't get enough of me, huh?"

"This is true…" Adam said, smiling. "But yeah, you're not working tomorrow, come over."

"All right, Adam, " Connie said. "I'll be over soon." They hung up with each other and Connie went back to unpacking her bag. The past five days had been great with Jack. She had met his family and they had all gone to their lake house barbequing, swimming, tubing, and hanging out until late around the campfire. It was a sad parting though when Jack dropped her off at the train station earlier that morning. The two of them had returned back to Jack's house Saturday night, by themselves. They were able to spend the night together.

Connie put her dirty clothes into her hamper with a smile, thinking about the night before. They had sex several times; it had been easy because they hadn't seen each other since leaving school at the end of the spring semester. The possibility of sneaking around while at the lake house was impossible, as Jack's large family was tucked seemingly into every corner of the place. Jack made her feel so good. So good, she couldn't wait until the next time she would see him. It would be another couple of weeks though. She missed him terribly, but knew that there was no point in sulking.

She brushed her hair in front of mirror, pouting and posing for fun as she thought of what to wear to Adam's house. She decided on a simple lavender top and khaki shorts, and got dressed quickly. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she went to tell her parents that she was headed out.

Adam leaned against the kitchen counter, as he mashed potatoes in a large bowl., with quite some force- bits of potato flew out of the melamine Lauren was at the stovetop, attending to a pot of gravy. She looked over to her son, smiling at his effort. Unbeknownst to her, Adam was putting every ounce of frustration-sexual or otherwise into the creation of Connie's favorite side dish.

"What did those potatoes ever do to you? " Lauren asked, smiling taking the bowl from Adam. He smiled sheepishly and muttered an apology. He sat down at the counter.

"I just wanted to make sure they were…um…mashed, " he said. He flipped through a stack of mail and magazines on the counter, then began to tap a spoon onto the counter, frenetic with energy. He was anxious for Connie to get here…to see how she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, placing a hand on top of his, ceasing the tapping.

"Uh, nothing, just getting nervous about Connie I guess. Thought she'd be here by now." Adam said, putting the spoon aside.

"I'm sure she's on her way, " Lauren said reassuringly. She put the spoon back into its rightful drawer. "By the way…are you two…um, " she stammered a bit, trying to figure out how asked. "Dating?"

"What?" Adam asked. "Um, no. We just hang out a lot." The doorbell rang-Connie.

"I'll get it, " he said, leaving the question at that. He got up slowly and gave his mother a withered look of sorts. "She has a boyfriend." He left the kitchen and his mother to her thoughts.

He passed the living room when he went to go get it. On the couch, his older brother Andrew and his girlfriend were lost in their own world, looking at each other and talking softly. Andrew looked up when he saw Adam pass the doorway.

"Who's that?" he asked, breaking out of his seemingly deep conversation.

"Um, Connie, she's joining us for dinner, " Adam said.

"Ah-ha, " Andrew said. He turned to his girlfriend, a petite blonde named Cathy who he met several months ago at an college alumni party. "Connie is Adam's little friend, who Adam is_ obviously_ in love with."

"Shut up, " Adam said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm just teasing, bro, " Andrew said back. "I guess dinner's on soon." He and the girlfriend got up and walked passed Adam, Andrew giving his little brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, " Andrew quipped, as he was led by the girlfriend towards the kitchen.

Adam shook his head. He hurried to answer the door.

"Hey!" Connie said, coming in. They gave each other a hug.

"Hey yourself, " Adam said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, " Connie said. "I'm starving though, " she continued, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Is dinner ready?"

"Ready as it will be, " he said as they headed towards the back of the kitchen. She gave him a knowing look.

"I mashed them myself, Cons, " he said. She pumped her arm in the air and they both laughed.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" she asked, after greeting Mrs. Banks. She offered to help and carried out her coveted potatoes to the dining room where they were going to eat.

"Whatever you want to do, " he said, smiling at her. "You do have to fill me in on your exciting weekend."

"Oh yeah, that too, " she said, giving him a wink. "It was a lot of fun. It was just great to see Jack."

"Yeah, I bet, " Adam said, giving a weak smile. He turned to look at his brother, who was brushing past him with the pot roast. Andrew gave him a sympathetic look, as he had heard Connie mention Jack.

During dinner, Lauren and Connie talked quite a bit, as they usually did when Connie was at dinner. Adam liked that the two got along well. The two women tried to include Cathy into the conversation to no avail.

"So, Adam was missing you while you were away," Lauren mentioned. Adam grew noticeably red. Both Andrew and Cathy stifled a giggle, and Mr. Banks gave a smile and occupied himself with the meal in front of him.

"Oh, really?" Connie said, glancing over at Adam. She felt her own ears turn red at the suggestion.

"Yes, " Lauren said innocently. "He was being a lazy potato all throughout the house the whole time. Charlie had to literally drag him out to go out to the bar. "

"Aha, " Connie said. "Well, we're buddies…I make sure he gets plenty of fresh air." She looked over at Adam, and under the table gave his knee a squeeze. "And I make sure he shaves!" She looked over and gave him and wink. Adam rubbed his chin; he had indeed improved his physical appearance since hanging out with Connie in the very beginning of summer.

After dinner was done, Connie and Adam spent the late evening out on the patio. They sipped on a couple of beers while Connie told Adam about her weekend.

"I really love him, you know?" Connie said, as they swung on the big patio swing. "I've never felt that way about anybody else. Ever. He makes me feel sooooo good." She stretched her legs out in front of her, fondly thinking of the night before.

"Yeah, " he said. It was dark out, so he was assured that Connie couldn't see the look on his face; a simple look of someone's whose hopes had been dashed. He was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

The summer was winding down, and the Minnesota Ducks were getting ready to go their separate ways. Charlie had arranged yet another meeting with everyone at McManus' to mark this time of the year: the time of parting. Connie and Adam drove together and were the first ones at the bar. They secured a booth for the rest of the Ducks and ordered a pitcher of High Life.

Connie poured out two tall glasses, "So, you're all set with your stuff right? Did that schedule work out for you?"

"Yeah, " Adam said. "It looks great and you were right, I should just stick to 15 credits instead of the 18." He had confirmed his decision to go back to Boston several weeks ago and Connie was instrumental in helping him figure out what classes to take. Connie helped him look for roommate listings on the student directory. She had also talked him out of overloading himself on classes. In all she had been there for support during the whole process, short of buying a plane ticket to Boston and making sure he got there in one piece.

"Yeah, I know, I'm always right, " she said, nudging him. They drank and talked, still awaiting any of the other Ducks to arrive.

"Jesus, they're always late, "Connie said, checking her watch. The bar had gotten more crowded; they assumed it might be hard for the other Ducks to locate them in the back booth, so they kept a look out at what they could see of the door.

"Fashionably so, " Adam said. They both laughed. He looked over in the direction of the door and noticed a familiar group of girls sitting at one end of the bar. It was the same group of girls that had been there several weeks ago when he had gone with Charlie. They were sitting not too far from the same place Adam and Charlie had seen them last. The petite one with the long blonde hair was there too; she was the one who Charlie had honed in on. Her three friends- two more blonde and a brunette, all pretty and vivacious-Adam was pretty sure that they all had been there before.

Lost in his thoughts about the girls, Adam didn't realize Connie was talking to him. "Adam? Earth to Adam!" she said, over the fracas.

"Huh?" Adam said, turning his attention to Connie. "Sorry, I was just looking at the door."

"Looking at those girls over there is more like it, " she smirked, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "You're boring holes through their shirts-go talk to them."

"Nah, " Adam said, trying to play it cool.

"C'mon, " Connie urged. "Do you want me to be your wing-woman? Or I can go sit over there…so they don't think you're with me." Her phone lit up. She picked it up. "It's Jack, give me a couple of minutes. I just want to tell him hi-I can't believe I'm going to be seeing him soon!" She rattled quickly, giving Adam a huge smile. "Now you have no excuse!"

Adam nodded in acknowledgement as Connie climbed out of the booth to call up Jack, the beloved boyfriend. Since Connie had gotten back from her weekend with Jack, she hadn't stopped raving about how awesome he was, how sweet he was, and everything else girls say when fawning over their boyfriends. He had realized that his feelings for Connie were lost on her, but even though he had these reminders of how Connie was mad about Jack it was hard to let go of his crush. It felt more than a crush, he had thought many times lying in his bed. It was more, she meant more to him than just a pretty girl. She was the one that made everything ok and made him feel special without any particular effort. She was his redemption, if he had to put it in more dramatic terms.

_A pretty girl that isn't yours_, he thought. He spied her through the large windows to the side of the main entrance of the bar. She was pacing back and fourth, her phone to her ear, smiling and talking to Jack. She was going back to Wisconsin, and he was off to Boston, to start anew.

The brunette in the quartet of girls came into his line of vision. Her three blonde friends were lost in their own conversation, leaving her idling by. She was just as pretty, but not as made up as her companions.

"I love you too, " Connie said to Jack on the phone. She hung up with him, just in time to meet up with Charlie, Goldberg, and Fulton. "Finally!" she said, as Charlie gave her squeeze around the waist. She greeted Fulton and Goldberg as well.

"Sorry, "' he said. "Guy, Jesse, and Aves are heading over now, too. " They proceeded into McManus', and Connie led them to the booth she and Adam had saved. To her surprise, he wasn't there- only his cane, her sweater, and their beers.

"Whoa, Cake-eater's got him a looker, " Goldberg quipped, nudging Connie. They all looked over to the bar. Adam was talking to the brunette girl, and buying her a drink. He looked over at the group and gave a slight smile, but didn't break his attention away from this girl.

"Nice!" Charlie said. "Wait- that's the girl I talked to last time I was here." He got into the booth first, pulling Connie to sit next to him, indicating with a nod the blonde girl, who along with the two other blondes looked a bit slighted that no guys had approached them like Adam did to their friend. "I never called her back. Goldie, get me an Irish Car Bomb."

"Get your own drink!" Goldberg quipped back. Connie and Fulton rolled their eyes, and went to bar. They both neared where Adam had posted himself. Adam looked past his new friend's shoulder and met eye contact with Connie, who winked.

"So, Adam's finally emerged from his hibernation and talking to girls again, " Fulton remarked as he and Connie made their way back to the booth.

" Yeah!" Connie said. " Yeah, " she softened in tone and looked back at him. Both were smiling; the girl was laughing at something Adam had said. Adam was also smiling and laughing. "He'll be fine...he'll be great."

* * *

Adam helped Connie put one last box into the backseat of her parents' station wagon. Adam wasn't due back to Boston for another week. Connie was leaving this morning for Madison. Adam had driven over to see her off.

" I think that's it, " she said. Shrugging and biting her lip, she knew it was time to say good-bye. Her and Adam without saying anything, fell into a hug. Adam held the petite brunette in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Connie squeezed him tighter. The summer had brought them closer and were used to spending almost every day together-it was going to be quite a transition. But at the same time, they were going back to the lives that the other wasn't part of.

"I'm going to miss you Adam, " she said. They were still in a hug.

"Me too, Connie, " he said. He gave her one last squeeze and they let go of each other. Promises were made to keep in touch- phone calls, email, instant messenger, etc. Her parents came out and Adam said goodbye to them too. He watched the car pull away, with Connie turning around in the back seat, waving. Adam held up a hand, too. The car turned off her street, and Adam turned to go to his.

_Let go_, Adam thought. _Time to let go._

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

"Hey, Jules, " Connie said into her phone. She had taken a break from studying for an exam and went out to the quad to clear her head. The past week had been stressful enough, and she was going to abandon all her studying in favor for a party- it was Friday and she deserved it. Other than the exams and papers, Jack had been particularly aloof with her all week- she hadn't seen him for more than five minutes since last weekend. This led to them fighting over the phone several times- in between classes, etc. The party was going to be at his friend's house, so Connie hoped to see him there- they hadn't even discussed seeing each other then.

"Hey, Connie, how are you?" Julie answered back. Connie found an empty bench in the quad, and sat down, reclining a bit and stretching out.

"Not much, just stressed as fuck, and it's not even finals, you know? Ugh."

"Yeah, I know. Are you and Jack over your bickering?"

"No-yes-no-I don't know. It's like he's been avoiding me. I know he's excited about being done with college, but I never see him as of late. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Nah, it's definitely not you. Have you ever thought…." Julie paused to phrase this correctly. "…he might be seeing someone else? Behind your back?"

The thought had crossed her mind- but Connie didn't entertain the thought. Though Jack was being particularly shitty, he couldn't be that shitty, she reasoned. In the long-run she did understand him wanting to party out the last couple of months of his college career.

"No, he can't- he's just having fun, "Connie said. "Anyway, um…how's Adam?"

"Adam? Busy as usual. I bumped into him party last week; he's still with Susan, that girl I was telling you about last weekend. She's nice and everything, a little oblivious though. But otherwise, he's doing good- he got into the business program here, so he's really excited. Once school's done, he's starting an internship here. "

"Oh, really?" Connie asked. "So, he's staying in Boston for the summer…"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? He's moving out with this one guy I'm sort of friends with. "

"No…I haven't heard from him in a while, " Connie said, her voice softening.

Adam and her had made the promise to keep in touch after the summer, but it had been hard. In the beginning, there was a constant back and fourth with emails or the occasional phone call, but those waned as the school year progressed. As Adam was catching up with his life in Boston, he was working harder than ever. He also was trying to get reacquainted with college life- going out, meeting different groups of people, and connecting with friends he had left behind. Along with that, he was still doing physical therapy. Connie missed the chance to see him during Christmas break, as she went skiing with Jack and two weeks earlier for Spring Break, Connie had gone away with her friends for a crazy week in Florida instead of electing to come home. Both were busy with their respective lives, though lately, Connie did long to talk to him, thinking about how helpful he was over the summer when she was being a big bum about Jack.

The two girls talked a little more, and hung up when Connie got a call from Jack. He wanted to meet up for dinner before going out.

* * *

"Hello?" Julie answered sleepily. She had finished a late night at the library and had fallen asleep the minute her head hit her pillow. She hadn't even changed into her pajamas. Her finals happened to fall on the last day of classes, as opposed to the regular finals scheduled, so she had been cramming to finish up papers and study for exams for several days straight.

"Hello? Jules?" a teary-sounding voice asked from the other end.

"Connie? Connie, is that you?" Julie asked, straightening up in her bed. She scratched her eyes, and became more alert.

"Yeah, " she replied. All of a sudden, she began to cry uncontrollably, so loud, Julie had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"What's wrong, hon? What happened? You and Jack?"

"J-j-j-j-j-jack and I-I-I-I, " Connie managed to get out, "We br-br-br-oke up!' a series of sniffles an cries were heard. Connie got a hold of herself. "Just now. He just left my suite. No one else was around, I'm sorry Julie for waking you up."

"No, no, honey, it's ok, " Julie said, soothingly. Her heart ached for her friend- she of course didn't like hearing her upset, and Julie was aware that Jack and her were having problems for quite sometime. Julie thought that Connie might have been in denial about the whole relationship hitting the rocks. "What happened?"

"We went out to a party, and he ignored me the whole time. I said I was going to go back to my place early, and he said he would walk me, and I got mad at him for leaving me by myself, and he said he couldn't take it anymore. But what, Julie? I mean, I haven't been horrible to him…I only expected what a girlfriend expects from her boyfriend- not to be ignored at a party for one. " Connie cried a little more, and Julie consoled her.

"You know what the worst part is? He told me that back during the summer he had met some girl at that stupid internship he was at and hooked up with her a couple of times. He cheated on me, Julie! And apparently, he's been getting cozy with some other girls too. Played me for a fool, Julie. And I just denied it. I just thought he was getting his partying out of his system before graduating- you know? Ugh, I'm an idiot. "

"You're not an idiot," Julie said, as Connie cried. "Guys suck, and there is nothing you can do about it now. At least you're rid of him, you know? Now it's your time to have fun…trust me, you're going to feel better in a couple of days- it's not going to hit you now, but it will soon. You're going to be all right."

"Yeah, " Connie said, sniffling. "Ugh, I miss you Julie. I should come and visit you this summer. "

"Yeah! You definitely should, " Julie said. It would be fun indeed. "We can hang out with Adam and stuff, he has cute friends." Connie laughed.

"I don't need to think about other guys just yet, " Connie said. "But yeah, let me let you go, go back to sleep, Jules, you sound exhausted. Thanks for answering your phone, I really appreciaite it."

"Oh, Connie, I know you'd do the same, " Julie said, yawning.

Connie had been nestled in her bed, with her covers wrapped around her. She did feel a little better, still sad of, but better. "This is going to sound silly, but I also called Adam. He didn't pick up, but I'm sure that's expected…he's probably out or something. I don't know…it kind of felt natural to call him about it…but yeah, I haven't talked to him since forever…"

"Yeah, probably, " Julie said. "I haven't even seen him since two weeks ago. He and his new blonde, Natalie are like inseparable. "

"Oh!" Connie said, surprised. At that point, she hadn't talked to Adam since sometime in the fall- the last email was exchanged back in February. The only contact was listening to Adam's voice on his voice-mail recording. "Well, that's good. That's great for him, " she said softly. "Well, thanks Jules for being there. I hear one of my suitemates coming in, so I'll go bother her. "

"No problem, darling, " Julie said, yawning again. "OK, I'll talk to you once this week of hell is over. "

"Just when mine is starting, huh? Great- break up and finals."

"Oh, just think of all the partying you'll be doing afterwards. And bonus- think of all the guys you can pick up now."

"You are right, " Connie said, getting up, wrapping her blanket around her. "Bye, Julie. "

"Bye, Connie. Love ya!"

"Love you too." Connie went to join her roommate to commiserate over junk food.

* * *

Adam and Natalie were walking from his apartment to another party. It was a late start, but Adam and Natalie had been busy having sex- their version of 'pre-gaming'. They approached, hand in hand to the loud party house, in his other hand he held a case of beer. He had left the cane behind mid-winter, able to walk successfully without it.

"Adam! Natalie!" one guy shouted from a second floor window. More people greeted the good-looking couple. Adam exchanged chummy handshakes with the guys, and gave several girls friendly kisses on the cheek. As he went to go get something to drink for him and Natalie, he felt his pocket vibrate. It was his cell-phone.

"Hey, babe, " Natalie said, slipping behind Adam, putting her arms around him. She tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck. He turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and handed her a beer. The vibrating had stopped, as he was unable to answer the phone call. He excused himself from the crowd and leaned out the back door to see who had called.

"Connie," he said. There was no message left, so he shrugged. _So weird, why would she call so late? _He thought.

"Babe!" Natalie yelled, leaning out of the back door. "McCarthy and Jacob are looking for you! Lauren also says you owe her ten bucks because you wore JCrew to the mixer last week. "

"Be right there! " he said, laughing, pocketing his cell phone. He hadn't talked to Connie in ages. She probably dialed incorrectly, or something, he thought. Why would she want to talk at one in the morning? He shrugged, and thought about shooting her an email sometime that weekend in between studying and flag football and more parties. He went back to the party.

That email never happened. And they both went on, with their lives.

Out of sight, out of mind, out of reach.

* * *

**The last line is from a Get Up Kids song, which I've been listening to nonstop out of nostalgia. The song (Out of Reach) doesn't totally correspond to the story line, but this was on when I was trying to figure out a chapter title, and it fit. :) Please review!**


	22. Waking Up

Chapter 24 Waking Up

**Talk about MIA…very sorry for not updating in eons. I've been around reading FF here and there, but I had several business trips, vacation, weddings, and some other crap that I haven't been able to sit and write. **

**I hope you all didn't forget me too quickly! Please enjoy and more importantly…PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll make me write quicker!**

Chapter 22 Waking Up

"Coffee today, boss?" asked the clerk behind the counter. Adam yawned, nodding. He was in the coffee shop in the lobby of his office building, his usual guy waiting on him.

"Make it an extra large, Rav," he said.

"You got it!" Rav said, getting his cup of joe ready. Adam paid, tipped, and went to the fixing bar to dump a load of sugar and milk into the large paper cup. He said hi to a couple of other acquaintances and made his way to the elevator. Seeing that there was a sizeable crowd waiting on it, he opted for the stairs.

It gave him sometime to clear his head. He needed to get his week's work tidied away before the end of the day; Jessica would kill him if he ran late for their big night out. He got into his office, bid a quick hello to his coworkers and shut himself up in his office.

He put his head in his hands, massaging his temples slightly. He had a restless evening of sleep. Instead of passing out like every other night that week (usually after having sex with Jessica), he tossed and turned, as memories flooded his dreams. It seemed that since Jessica was away, he had time to think about Connie and how much he did miss her. He had a lucid dream sometime during the night about a missed phone call. The memory came back to him as he was changing for work. Julie had filled him in on Connie's break up with Jack, after finding out he had been cheating with her.

"She was pretty shook up about it- naturally. Did you know that dirtbag cheated on her like four months into them dating? He had some internship last summer and he hooked up with some girl at a couple of events they had to do, " Julie said. Finals were over and the two were having lunch in Boston.

"Really?" Adam said, taking a sip of his beer. "I remember that…he was supposed to come up to Minneapolis to visit, but he said he couldn't because of some function he had to do."

"Yeah, some function, " Julie quipped. "Anyway, she's flying out to Boston in three weeks- are you free?"

"Three weeks, three weeks, " Adam said, thinking as he tipped back on the back legs of the chair he was sitting in. "Shit- no. I'm going out to Hyannis with Natalie, Warren, Tess, and Rob."

"Social butterfly, " Julie said, shoving him. He smiled and regained his balance. "She'll miss you though."

"Yeah, " Adam said.

"She said she called you, before calling me. She said it just felt natural to call you after the whole thing, but figured you were busy.'

"Really? So that's why she called."

Adam tackled his work head on, working into his lunch, taking only a quick break. He went back at it, only interrupted by a phone call.

"Hey dude, " Adam answered. It was Charlie.

"Hey there yourself. Missed ya last night- Connie and I went out for dinner."

"Really? Why didn't you call me?

"I did, dude, " Charlie replied. "Um, Jessica picked up. She said that you left your phone at your apartment. I invited the two of you out to Knickerbockers' and told her to tell you to call me back. Didn't get your call, so I just assumed you were busy. You suck man, " Charlie finished, laughing, obviously joking with his last line. "This girl better fuck like a porn star the way you're ditching your friends. "

"Shut up, man, " Adam said, slightly smirking, slightly taking his remark to heart. "I promise, next time you're in town, I'll take you out for Kobe steaks."

"That's what I'm talking about baby, " Charlie quipped. "Anyway, um, have you talked to Connie lately?" Charlie was debating on whether to blow up his other best friend's spot by revealing her feelings to Adam- especially since she seemed all over the place about them. "She's had a stressful week. Said she'll miss you tonight, at the game."

"Yeah," Adam said, regretful in his voice.

"Did you give away your tickets?"

"Yeah, I gave two to my boss and his nephew. He's pretty excited about them."

"Look at you, Banks, always out to please the boss." They both laughed. "But, I gotta go and do some pre game junk. I'll talk to you later, allright?"

"Sounds good, good luck tonight, " Adam said. They said good-bye and hung up. Adam thought how funny it was that he was wishing Charlie good luck for the pro hockey game he was going to play that night.

_Funny how things work out_, Adam thought. He went back to work, double-timing it so he could get out on time.

Connie collapsed onto Marie' couch, stretching her small body across it. Parker pushed her legs aside so he could grab a space on the couch. She pushed her feet into his leg, and he slapped her feet.

"C'mon, poopy-face. Cheer up, you've been like this all day, " he said. "C'mon, aren't you supposed to be super excited about hockey? You're always jumping around, half drunk before any other game. "

Connie stuck her tongue out at Parker. " I'm just bummed out…it's been a long week. Next week will probably be as long, and the week after that"

"God, you're depressing, " Parker said. "Marie! Get us something to drink. Miss Mopes-a-Lot is not going to be much fun sober tonight, I think."

Marie appeared with a couple of beers. They were going to head out to Madison Square Garden soon for the game soon enough. She handed Connie and Parker their beers.

"I'll cheer up, " Connie said, sitting up. She took a sip of her beer.

"You're seriously bummed out because Adam isn't going, huh?" Marie said, squeezing in between Parker and Connie on the couch.

"I am, " Connie replied. "I mean, I was really excited for him to come, our first hockey game in a long time, seeing Charlie play, etc, etc etc…" She took another swig of her beer.

"You're so smitten, Cons, " Marie said, giving her friend a thoughtful look.

"It's useless though, " Connie said, looking into the bottleneck of her beer. "It's happened before…he'll have his own life soon enough, with various blondes in tow, and I'll have mine in Singleville. We'll see each other once a month for drinks and gossip on the Ducks, and I'll bump into his fiancé at the Barney's warehouse sale and end up hooking up with his old college buddies in the coat room at the wedding."

"Sounds hot! You've got your whole life planned out, don't ya?" Parker quipped. "You'll see him soon enough. Why don't you get a fabulous Ken to one-up his Barbie?"

"I'm not dating, remember?" Connie said, giving them both a look, who in turn rolled their eyes. "C'mon, I don't want to be late."

Adam finished buttoning up his shirt in front of his bathroom mirror. He wore a sharp-looking black button up and dark jeans. Jessica had picked out the outfit from his closet. Jessica was due over at any minute, as she had called once she got into a cab off the subway.

He patted down his shirt as he wandered about his apartment, straightening it up. He was a bit anxious about the night; he had thought about how much he should drink, if he would get along with Jessica's sister, boyfriend or whatever, and her friends, how much money he would be dropping on the whole night.

"Hockey would have been a bit more reasonable, " he said to himself, picking up his sports jacket and attaché to put in his room.

His doorbell rang; Jessica. He went down to get her. She was wrapped in a black trench coat- it was a cooler fall evening- and gold stiletto pumps. It didn't look like she was wearing anything else. She carried with her an overnight bag.

"Hey there, " she said coyly. "Don't you want to see what I have underneath this?" She teased.

"Yeah, " he said, taking her in. They went up to his apartment. She shed her coat to reveal the evening's outfit- a tight purple satin tube dress with ruching on the side. Her hair was blown out and she wore simple gold bangles and hoop earrings.

"Wow, " he said, looking her up and down. "You look…"

"Amazing, " Jessica said, finishing his sentence. She gave him a hard kiss on the lips. They were nearly the same height, as she was already tall- her stilettos made her even taller.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Now think of all the fun this will be when you get to take this dress off of me. " She nuzzled his neck a bit, and then grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to freshen up her makeup.

Adam took a deep breath, and put all his might into concentrating on the night's events.

"Mini-sliders! Cons, they have mini-sliders!" Parker exclaimed, running up to Connie with a small plate, piled with mini burgers. "Hockey is awesome!" He scampered off back to where the food was to fill up his plate.

"Yeah, it is, " Connie said, monotonously, staring straight ahead. The game was to start any minute and her, Parker, and Marie were in the VIP booth, enjoying the complimentary drinks and food along with several other guests. She turned around, and sat down in a seat, slumping down, folding her arms over her Rangers shirt. She was growing impatient and wanted the game to start.

Marie took the seat beside her and handed her a beer. They idly chatted, and Marie amused Connie by pointing out how Parker was keeping a strong hold over the snack table.

The door to the VIP room opened, and naturally everyone glanced over to see who it was. An older man, dressed in jeans, button-down shirt, and sports jacket came in, looking a little confused. He made eye contact with Connie, who had looked over and began to walk over.

"Sorry if I'm being forward, but are you Connie Moreau?"

"Yes, yes I am, " she answered, getting up.

"Aha! " The man stuck out his hand. "I'm Lawrence Collier, I'm Adam's boss. He told me to look out for you here. He gave me the tickets for tonight. "

"Oh, yes!" Connie said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. This is my friend Marie, " she said. Lawrence and Marie shook hands. "Did you bring someone with you? Our friend Charlie, who plays for the Lightning and is our hook up usually get three tickets. "

"Oh, yes, my nephew, he'll be here. He just stepped out to the bathroom."

"Great! Well, face off is soon- you should grab some drinks and snacks before my friend there, Parker takes them all, " she said, smiling and motioning to Parker, who was giving the evil eye to another woman who was hovering a little longer over the chicken satay.

"Sounds good, " he said, smiling. "You know, Adam seemed pretty upset that he wasn't going to make it tonight. He mentioned he had some last minute plans with his girlfriend. I believe he is dating our receptionist…he moves fast, doesn't he? Those two have been inseparable since he started with us. "

"Yeah, " Connie said, forcing a smile. Lawrence smiled and parted to go check out the refreshments.

"He seems nice, " Connie said, sitting down, looking downcast. However, the arena grew darker, and loud music blared over the sound system- the game was starting.

She looked over and saw that Lawrence had taken the seat next to her. Another loud bang indicated the door opening, and in rushed a young man, maybe ten years of age, looking anxious. He scanned the small crowd and perked up when he looked towards Connie's direction.

"Uncle Lawrence! Did I miss anything?"

"No, the game's just started, " he answered back. "What took you so long, sport?" He asked ruffling the small kid's head, which was topped with a Rangers hat, to match his Rangers jersey.

"Ah, I was checking out what they had for sale at one of the stores, " he said. Lawrence tapped Connie's shoulder, who turned and smiled.

"Marty, this is Connie, her friend is Adam- he's the one who gave us the tickets tonight."

"Hey there, " she said. He smiled and said a quiet, shy hi. "Who's your favorite player?"

"Jagr. Or, Drury. Or Gomez. " She smiled. They were announcing the Lightning line-up.

"Left winger, Lightning Number 96, Charlie Conway!" the broadcaster announced over the PA. Connie and Marie let out a big cheer. Marty looked over at them.

"Why you cheering for them? You have a Rangers shirt on!" he cried in disbelief. Lawrence, Connie, and Marie all laughed.

"Well, " Connie started, as they all took their seats. "He is one of my best friends, and we grew up playing hockey, along with Adam, " she answered, addressing the last line to both Marty and Lawrence.

"Wow, cool!" Marty said. "Be right back!" he darted off, and they saw him run to the food table, nearly knocking over Parker who was still over there.

"So, Adam used to play hockey?" Lawrence inquired.

"Yeah, " Connie said. "We all played in pee-wees in Minnesota- The Mighty Ducks? They named the team out in Anaheim after us-" Lawrence nodded, interested in the story. " After a year or so we went on the play in the Junior Goodwill Games when we were 14. Then after that we all got scouted to play at this private school back in Minnesota. Adam went on to play for Boston College on a full ride, and he was slated to be drafted into the NHL until his knee injury. He quit after that. "

"Hmmm, he never mentioned he played, just enjoyed it a lot. "

"After the knee injury he was pretty down on hockey, but it helped him I think…he wanted to do something else with his life, so he um, poured himself into school after his recovery and is where he is now. " They both nodded.

"I guess I'll have to ask him about his slap shot, " Lawrence replied, giving a smile.

"I don't think he's even been back on the ice since his last hockey game, " Connie said. Marty came back with a plate of food and they all turned their attention to the game.

Adam stared out the window as they crossed the Manhattan Bridge into Manhattan. Jessica didn't feel like walking back to the subway and taking it into the city, and asked Adam to get a cab. The traffic was unusually oppressive as they crossed into Chinatown. Jessica was engrossed with her phone, texting one minute, answering a phone call the other.

"Oh my God, " Jessica said, slapping Adam's knee. He jerked forward and saw that Jessica was still on the phone. She flipped her phone shut. "You know who that was? It was Sharon, who I haven't seen since August, when she came to our shorehouse in Belmar. I cannot believe she's coming out!!" She squealed like a little girl and Adam smiled in acknowledgement. "You're going to be so happy you missed the hockey game, because tonight is going to be so awesome!" She did a little dance, pushing into Adam in the backseat.

_Face-off probably happened already_, he thought. He wondered how Connie was enjoying the game, and if she got to meet his boss. He was happy that the tickets were going to use, as Lawrence had raved about how big of a fan his nephew was of hockey, but at the same time was still broken up about not being able to go.

Adam leaned into his seat as Jessica got another phone call about the night's events. First stop was dinner at some restaurant that probably would empty more than half of his wallet, then off to the club- definitely not his scene- to empty out the rest. Jessica did look smokin' hot, but as she continued to chat non stop, his thoughts continued to wander until Jessica's non-stop yapping became an incoherent echo.

Adam thought back to the night before when she had a fit when his mother called. _But of course, when Miss Yapp-a-Lot needs to call everyone in the Tri-State area she can_, he thought. He knew it was an entirely bitter thought, as it was a big night for her.

_Wait!_ He perked up in his seat, unbeknownst to Jessica, who was busy. I_t's not even her birthday; it's her sister's. But, if didn't know any better, you would think it was hers…._

She had influenced Michelle in choosing where dinner was going to be and where the after party was happening. Michelle had been slightly hesitant in getting bottle service at whatever club they were going to, but Jessica had confided to Adam that she had strong-armed one of her sister's suitors in fronting the money for the two bottle minimum. Jessica said that when she went out to clubs with large groups she would convince her guy friends to spring for the expensive service so she would have a place to sit if her feet hurt from dancing.

It was always about her. Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. Though in the bedroom she liked to _give_ as much as _receive_, other than that it was where she wanted to eat, what she wanted to do that night, what dessert she wanted, and everything else.

_I need a ride home, I can't take the train! _

_Can you drive? I'm wearing so and such shoes._

_ It's raining, get us a cab!_

_You should get the duck because I want to try some of it. _

_I'm going out with my girlfriends and I'm going to get really drunk and there's a bunch of cute guys here!_

_I used your toothbrush, hope you didn't mind. _

_Should have known from the start,_ Adam thought. Suckered in by a big head of beautiful blonde hair, pouty lips, long legs, and a killer body. It was a fact, she had been kind to him when he first started. But at this point in their relationship, Adam thought it more of his position at the company (actuaries make quite a nice penny) than a natural urge to be polite to someone new in town.

_Definitely not like Connie_, he thought. Connie was authentic and warm. Adam thought not only of the way she interacted with him or any of the Ducks, but how she was with her friends Marie and Parker and with strangers. A flash of her beautiful smile would surely garner one in return by any person on the street.

_Beautiful- that too_, Adam mused some more. As much as Jessica was what every guy dreamed of bringing home every night, Connie had this certain sexiness- she was hot yet there was something certainly appealing about the way she carried herself, the way she dressed. She didn't try too hard, as someone Jessica's age might, but instead was confident enough with the way she was- for the most part. The sliver of vulnerability when it came to her love life made Adam want to envelope her small body into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok.

Connie had been there for him when he needed it the most and he owed everything he had now, where he was now in his life to her. Things were getting clearer.

He turned to Jessica who was texting a novel to one of her little friends.

He peered out the window. He knew he was in Manhattan, but that was about it. The cab slowed to stop in a crush of traffic.

_There was always something wrong with every girl you dated, Adam. It never lasted and something was always missing. Sure, they were beautiful…and you had a good time…but they weren't her…they would never be her…_

"Wait!" he gasped out loud.


	23. Will Call

**OK, this is the end!! The moment of truth! :) I want to thank everyone for reviewing and for my faithful readers- I know who you guys are! Thanks again! It was really a huge pleasure writing this particular story of my two favorite Ducks, Connie and Adam, and it's something I'm pretty proud of.  
**

**Please enjoy…and please review!!**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 23 Will Call

_They were never Connie. _

"Wait!" Adam yelled, startling the cab driver, who perked up in the lull of the traffic they were stuck in.

"What?" Jessica asked, whipping about, looking annoyed. She had just dialed someone up before Adam's outburst and had her one finger in her spare ear that wasn't attached to her phone.

"Stop the cab!" Adam gasped. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stop them. His outburst that interrupted his thoughts sent a shockwave of adrenaline through his body. He needed out of the cab…now.

"The cab _is_ stopped, my friend, " the cab driver said from the front.

"What do you mean, 'stop the cab'?" Jessica asked, anger seething in her tone. "No, I'm talking to Adam, not you. Shhh!" she continued, to the person she was on the phone with.

"I mean, I need to get out here, " Adam said. " I need to get out of here and not be in this cab with you."

"Wait…WHAT?" Jessica asked. "I need to call you back later. No! I'll call you back later!" she screamed at the unfortunate person on the other end. She snapped shut her phone.

"I don't understand, BABY, why do YOU, NEED to GET OUT of the CAB?" she asked, stressing every other word.

"Because…" Adam started. He took a deep breath, thinking again of the line he was about to say.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"You're in LOVE with someone ELSE?" she asked. She seem to put two and two together.

"You're in love with that stupid brunette girl you are friends with, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

"That stupid brunette girl means the world to me. And stupid me is just realizing this now," Adam said now fiddling with getting his wallet out. "…and she's not stupid." He said the last part casting her an annoyed look. He glanced at the meter, which was already up to 15.00. Knowing Jessica, the _dependent_ type she was, she probably didn't have any cash on her.

"This should cover your ride. It's the least I can do, " he said, with such cool, confidence the revelations of the past fifteen minutes or so gave him. He passed her a twenty-dollar bill, to an angry, and now stunned Jessica.

"Thanks, man, " he directed to the cab driver, who was definitely amused by the situation. Adam unlatched the door, and took a step out onto East Houston Street. Jessica was not done with him. She had rolled down the window and proceeded to scream out of it.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, ADAM! ADAM! DO YOU HEAR ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS! TO ME! I WAS LIKE THE BEST THING YOU HAD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BAG A GIRL LIKE ME EVER, EVER AGAIN!"

Her explosion was then followed by a loud shrilling scream, marking her defeat. People crossing the busy street and on the median turned to see what the commotion was all about, as Jessica's cab was stopped at the light still. Adam did feel bad- for a second- until he heard Jessica's continued shrieks. He glanced over and saw that she was screaming at someone on the phone. Probably her poor sister. She didn't seem upset, ready to cry- just angry and pissed as…

"FUCK!" He heard her scream one last obsenity at him. "YOU! ADAM BANKS1" He turned around and saw Jessica, phone still held up to her ear, half out of the window, her blonde hair flapping in the wind, as the traffic let up and the cab sped down the street. She stuck her free arm out the window, where a hateful skinny middle finger stuck straight up, topped with a perfectly manicured French-tip. And she was gone.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. Gawkers around him laughed as well, as they realized that he was the target of this crazed blonde in a cab. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and had a slight kick in his step as he walked, happy to be free of Jessica King.

_That was kind of a dick move there,_ he thought to himself. _Whatever. She wasn't really into me…and in the big picture, I wasn't really into her. She was just a distraction…_

Adam tightened his jaw and looked around him. He really didn't know where he was, but knew he had to get to one place. He had to tell her now; there was no waiting for tomorrow. He crossed the street from the median and stuck his hand out to call a cab.

* * *

Connie leaned her chin on her hand, intently watching the game. It was already into the second period- half time would be next. Her energy from the beginning of the game had waned. She glanced over at Marty, who seem to be having a blast. She smiled and the young kid's energy, slightly envious that she was not feeling the same. She continued to lean on her hand, cheering on both the Lightning and the Rangers, half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Marie asked, noticing Connie's change in demeanor.

"Nothing, " she said. Since the start of the game, she couldn't explain it, but just felt down. She was tired from the day of work, lack of sleep, everything. " I think I'm going to heading out. You and Parker should stay. I'm just not feeling well."

"Is it the sliders?" Parker asked, sticking his head into the conversation. "cos, I'm feeling mighty gassy after those suckers."

"You ate a plateful of them, " Connie said, giving a half smile. 'No- I just don't feel like being here anymore."

"Really?" Marie asked, surprised. Connie loved going to hockey games. "Are you going to be ok getting home? You want my keys to go back to my place?"

"No, it's ok, I'm going to head back to Queens. I'll leave Charlie a message and meet up with him tomorrow before he leaves."

"Ok, " Marie said, slowly. "You sure you're ok? I'm sorry if I'm being overly mother-hennish."

"I'm fine, " Connie said, putting on a forced smile. She got up to put on her coat. "Really, I'm fine. I just want to take a long bath and read and watch some French movie."

Marie and Parker both accepted her answer, and got up to give her a hug. Connie turned to Lawrence and Marty.

"Lawrence, " she said, sticking out her hand for a handshake, Lawrence got up. "It was a pleasure meeting you, maybe I will see you again."

"Ah, leaving early?" he asked, shaking her hand. She nodded. "Well, it was indeed a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sure Adam will be asking all about the game come Monday."

"Yes, he will, " she said, tightening her face into another forced smile. She ruffled Marty's hair. "Have a great rest of the game, ok?"

"Oh, you're leaving, Connie? Bye, then! I'm hoping your friend won't score on us again!"

Connie laughed. She bid adieu to everyone again and ducked out of the VIP box.

* * *

"Will call, will call, will call, will call, " Adam muttered under his breath, nervously as he took large strides to find the damned Will Call window. The cab ride had gotten stuck in some traffic going uptown and had dropped him off on the complete opposite corner of where to enter the arena. After at least twenty minutes of walking around in circles and avoiding the panhandlers on 8th Avenue, he finally found the entrance to get into the building. He maneuvered himself around the crowds looking for the ticket windows.

"Aha!" he said, as he spotted the elusive ticket windows. There was still one window open and Adam ran over to it.

In his master plan (concocted while in the cab to MSG) he was of course to go the game and surprise Connie and company there and pour his heart out to her. In front of Marie, Parker, his boss, his boss' nephew and whoever else was in the VIP booth. He didn't care. He then realized that Charlie had left an extra ticket under his name at Will Call. Perfect.

"Hello, there, " he said, approaching the window, out of breath. "There should be a ticket being held under Banks? Adam Banks? It was put aside by one of the players of the Lightening- good friend of mine, since childhood…Charlie Conway..he's playing tonight. We used to play hockey together, " he rambled.

The clerk didn't seem very interested in his history with Charlie, and began to monotonously look through a plastic file folder through tickets. Adam tapped his fingers nervously on the ledge. The clerk looked up, annoyed. He stopped. She finally found the ticket and held it up.

"Are you sure you want this ticket? It's half-time. There's only one period left, " she said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I _very much_ would like the ticket, thank you, " he said. She shrugged and stuck the ticket half way through the slot under the plexiglass divide. However, before he could take it, she snatched it back.

"I need to see ID, of course, " she said, smiling. Adam rolled his eyes, as he took out his wallet to produce his license. He stuck it through the slot. She eyed it over, her eyes darting back and fourth from his Massachusetts license back to his face.

"Ok, enjoy the game!" she said, putting both the ticket and his license back through the slot.

"Thanks!" he said, grabbing the ticket and his license and hurrying up to get to the VIP booth.

Adam loosened his tie as he took to running up the escalator. Sweaty and excited and nervous as all hell, he wished he didn't have a blazer on. He searched frantically for the right direction, until he finally found his VIP booth, and handed his ticket to the usher in front of the door, who opened the door for him.

This is it, he thought. He popped into the booth and scanned the crowd. It was disperse and out of their seats as it was half-time. He spotted Marie, Parker, and Lawrence talking in a corner. He ran over to them, Marie spotting him before the other two.

"I can't believe this!" Marie said, her eyes widening and her mouth turning up into a smile. Adam was waving as he trotted over. She gave him a big hug that surprised Adam, who nonetheless gave her a hug back.

"O-M-G, " Parker said, putting a hand over his heart. "Bless your heart, blondie! You're here!" he said, patting Adam's back.

He quickly turned to Marie and said low enough for Adam not to hear, "Look who's here and who's not here!" Marie shushed him.

"Adam, " Lawrence said, shaking hands with him. "Didn't expect you here. Thought you had mentioned you had a date or something?"

"Yeah, " Adam said, "I was able to get out of it…" Marie and Parker eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait, you got out of a date with Jessica?" Marie asked, unconvinced, sensing that something else was up.

"Um, " Adam stumbled over his words. "It's a long story…I'll have, um, Connie tell you, um…yeah, speaking of which…where is Connie? Bathroom?"

"Oh, no, " Marie said, somewhat putting things together. They were interrupted by Marty who came by, with a new plate of food from the concession table.

"Hey Uncle Lawrence, do you think we can get a milkshake at McDonald's after this?" he asked, putting some fries into his mouth.

"Sure, sport, " Lawrence said. "Adam, this is my nephew, Marty. Marty, this is Adam, who gave us the tickets."

"Really? Awesome, dude. You are awesome, " Marty clucked, still continuing to put fries into his mouth. Adam patted the kid's back. He flashed a smile to Lawrence and motioned for Marie to step away from the group. Lawrence and Parker continued their conversation.

"Marie, what's going on? Where's Connie?" he asked.

"Connie went home, Adam, " Marie said. "She left in the middle of the second quarter. She said she wasn't feeling well, and um, she just wanted to get out of here and be by herself. "

"Home? To Queens?" Adam asked. He couldn't believe it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Marie asked. "I thought breaking dates with Jessica was the equivalent to severing a limb."

"Ha!" Adam said, laughing at the thought. "Um, I kind of was a douchebag and left her in a cab somewhere on the Lower East Side, I think? Hopefully she got to the restaurant…"

"You left her?" Marie asked. She cackled and clapped her hands. "That's awesome! Why?"

"I was just thinking about how you guys and Connie were here and it got me um, thinking about things…"

"Things like…?"

"How much I love Connie, " he said, right out. Marie put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, my goodness!" Marie exclaimed. She lept up and gave Adam another hug. "Ok, we need to get you there soon, hopefully you'll be kind of right behind her…" She hooked her arm through his and began to lead him out of the booth. He turned around, waved good-bye to Parker and Lawrence, who seemed confused and waved back.

"Ok…you're going to go down 32nd until you get to 6th ave- You'll see a jewelry store and I think a Payless or something right next to the subway entrance. Take the N train uptown to the very last stop, " Marie directed. She told him the quickest way to get towards 7th avenue from the arena and shooed him off. She debated on calling Connie for a heads up, but she smiled in quiet resolve and hoped that poor Adam wouldn't get lost on the subway.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie, it's me Cons. I wasn't feeling too hot, so I ditched the game a bit early. I know, I know I'm going to get a lot of flack from you, but call me whenever you get up and I'll come meet up with you before you head out." Connie hung up her phone after leaving the message, and continued down the stairs from the elevated subway platform. She lazily walked home, stopping into the late-night bakery by her house for a cupcake and a decaf coffee. She thought she deserved something toothsome after feeling so down.

She unlocked the door to her apartment, the silence was overwhelming as she placed her treats on the kitchen counter, hearing the slight rustle of the paper bag hitting the linoleum. She took off her coat and slung it on the back of a kitchen chair. She began to take off her clothes in the living room, finishing with the last sock and into her robe in her bedroom.

She contemplated taking a bath, but decided on a shower instead. She plucked her eyebrows after wiping a piece of her mirror of fog, seated on her bathroom sink. She put on her favorite slip and pulled the quilt from her bed, wrapping herself in it. She sat down with her cupcake and coffee on her couch, after putting in Amelie into her DVD player. It was one of her favorite movies and her go-to movie for instant cheering up. Tonight would be a big test of its validity.

Her fluency in French allowed her to follow along with the movie without having the need to read the subtitles. She ate her cupcake wrapped up in her quilt, not caring about the crumbs or pieces of icing that would fall onto it.

"This is it, " she said, settling into the coziness of her cover, reclining into the softness of her couch. _This will be my Friday evenings for the rest of my life._ Her hair still damp, it clung to her face, as she pressed her head into one of the throw pillows. As much as she enjoyed the movie, she found herself drifting off, serenaded by the soft accents of French dialogue.

Adam sat staring straight across at the subway map nailed into the plexi-box by the sliding doors. There was some graffiti scrawled on it, making it hard to see where the stops were. He pulled out the paperback he was able to pick up at the Borders directly outside MSG. He had been thinking about the idea on the cab ride over to the game, but didn't think it was possible- lo and behold the bookstore had been opened, and all was great. He reread the passage again- trying his best to commit it to memory.

He glanced at his watch. It was almost 10:30. So much had happened in the past two hours, Adam himself couldn't believe where the night's events were taking him.

_Just a few more stops,_ he thought. He read the passage again. He was sure to keep it marked. He didn't totally understand the meaning of the quote, it was the first time he had picked up the book since Connie told him to re-read it that summer. _Hopefully she would remember-of course she'll remember. _

* * *

Connie got up when she felt her throat asking for water. The movie was still running, and she only drifted off for about twenty minutes. She sat up with her water, watching the movie, thinking about what she had to do the next day.

"Laundry, gym, see Charlie, maybe go shopping, read, write that copy, " she rattled off to herself. "Exciting…" she leaned her head against her hand mouthing the French words that came off the screen.

"What would be better would be a cigarette, " she said out loud to herself. She grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her nightgown, and put on socks. She opened the window to her little balcony and climbed out to sit on the iron. She hugged herself to keep herself warm while puffing away. She had one, then another, then another._ It feels so good to chain-smoke, _she thought. She looked over the railing of her balcony, which opened out to the alley between her apartment building and the neighboring building. She could see slightly out on the street, and counted the people she saw walk through the visual gap between the buildings.

Then suddenly, she heard her buzzer.

"What the eff?" she said, taking another drag from her third cigarette. She was pretty sure it was a mistake- a caller meant for another tenant, so she finished her cigarette. At the filter, the buzzer went off again. She sighed and climbed back into her apartment to go see who it was. She put the deadbolt to keep the door open, and slipped on some flip flops before heading down.

It was dark in the hallway leading to the front entrance, some light coming in from the street, making the figure at the door look like a large shadow. She approached the door carefully, but confident that her first floor neighbors could come to her aid if it was indeed a stranger. She looked closely at the figure, who seem to get closer to the door, as if to peer in.

_No, it couldn't be… _

* * *

Adam pressed his head against the door. It was Connie indeed. In what looked like a sweatshirt and a nightgown, hair a bit of a mess. Whatever, it was Connie, this was what he was waiting for the whole time. Natural, beautiful, disheveled Connie.

Connie came closer and opened the door, almost too shocked to say anything. She finally made words come out of her mouth.

"Adam? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with Jessica? How did you know I was going to be here?" she asked, questions spilling out of her mouth, her knees trembling, her palms claming up.

Both their breathing became shorter, as Adam stepped into the foyer. It was pin-drop quiet- not even a buzz of a distance TV from the first floor residents could be heard. It was as if each individual's heartbeat, bated breath, and footsteps echoed unnaturally into the hallway.

He was here, he was finally here. _Now what?_ He thought. He didn't really have an exact plan. He looked down at his side-his right thumb was stuck into the place he needed in the book; he had been rereading it on his walk over from the subway.

Connie felt a book pressing against her back, as Adam drew her in, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Another one followed, then again and again, Connie reached up and cupped Adam's jaw into her small hands and kissed him back, pressing her lips against his, closing her eyes, not believing this was happening.

Adam held her body close to his, the two becoming so lost in their long-awaited kisses, he dropped the book and it fell with a small thud as the binding hit the tiled floor. He broke away shortly, realizing he had lost his 'script'.

"Connie, " he said softly, looking down at her, her face illuminated in the streetlight that poured through the door behind him. He was slightly overwhelmed with the moment- several years ago he wanted this to happen. Since then, he still did, though it was subconsciously. He touched her soft jaw with his thumb, cupping that side of her face with his hand, his other was on her waist, clutching the waistband of her bulky sweatshirt, yearning to touch the soft cotton of the floral slip she wore underneath.

She looked up at him and pressed her hand over the hand that held her face, turning her head to kiss the center of his palm. She closed her eyes, letting an unintentional tear come trickling down her face. She didn't know why and where it came from, and Adam brushed it away with his thumb , not moving the rest of his hand that held her delicate face. Her mouth broke out into a smile, slightly embarrassed that the tear had been released, but happy that Adam was here.

"I remember saying once to you…a long time ago that you had a smile…It, um, _is_, one of those rare smiles…with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life, " he started. She gave him another breathy kiss into his palm, his left hand only moved to keep her closer. He leaned down, unable to resist and gave her another kiss on the lips, softly, moving his other hand to her waist, drawing her in, both of them pressing their bodies against each other, hungrily close, wanting this moment to happen for so long.

"I remember, " she said, softly, kissing his cheeks, leaning up to do so. "And?"

Adam cracked a smile. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and leaned down, nuzzling his face into Connie's ear, and whispered,

"It faced…the whole external world for an instant and then concentrated on you with an irrersitible prejudice in your favor…"

"Yes?" she said, closing her eyes, taking in every word he whispered, allowing his breath to tickle the very inside of her ear, making her sigh softly at the way it felt. She craned her neck in order to whisper breathless into his ear. Her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck, and she twisted pieces of his blond hair in between her fingers, clutching on to him, as if to never let him go.

"And…" he cleared his throat, and picked her up, with one heave, cradling her bottom in his arms, she wrapping a leg around his midsection. "_You_, Connie understood _me_ just as far as_ I_ wanted to be understood, and believed in_ me_… even when I wouldn't."

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That's not the right ending, " she teased, dotting an earlobe with a tender kiss. He beamed, expecting the answer and held her tighter, and they both kissed again.

"You should quit smoking, " he shot right back. They both smiled and gave each yet another kiss.

"I love you Connie. I think I've loved you ever since that summer…ever since you helped me…this is going to sound really, really cheesy…but..I think I was brought to New York…to be with you. I want to be with you…and no one else."

"I think I'd like that, " Connie said softly, another tear coming down her cheek. Adam kissed the stream away. "I'm happy we found each other again."

"I know we didn't talk so much those years…I'm sorry. I don't ever want to go without having to talk to you ever again. I can't think of anything worse than _not_ talking to you. "

"Ever again is a long time, " she said, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"I don't think so, " he said, returning the favor. They collapsed into another kiss.

"So…" Connie said, leaning back, Adam continuing to carry her. "Want to come upstairs and talk more Gatsby?"

"We can do that, " Adam said, in a faux, uninterested way. He began to walk with her still in his arms towards the stairwell. "Or we can book our tickets to go home for Thanksgiving."

"Are you asking me over for Thanksgiving, now?" Connie asked, coyly, straightening his collar, patting down his loosened tie.

"I'm making mashed potatoes, Connie, " he said matter of factly. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. They got to the foot of the steps, and he put her down. She wrapped an arm around him, and he did the same, pulling her shoulders closer to him. The two walked up the flights of steps in sync, holding on to each other the entire time.

* * *

**In case you're interested, the complete Gatsby quote; "He smiled understandingly-much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced--or seemed to face--the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey." -chapter 3 (no page number, sorry! :))**

**So that's it! Again, thanks for reading! I kept it kind of open ended because I don't know if this will have to spawn any sequels, but I would love to revisit these two in this particular setting cos I love Connie/Adam and NYC, so we'll see! **

**Some really awesome music that got me writing- Death Cab for Cutie (Plans, Something about Airplane, Transatlantisism), The Amelie Soundtrack, Atonement Soundtrack, The Get UP Kids (Something to Write Home About), Stars (In Our Bedrooms After the War), Bloc Party (Silent Alarm), Huma (We are Here for You). **

* * *


End file.
